I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off
by Weasleylover1
Summary: COMPLETE The final part in the 'Wedding Bells' trilogy. What will Narcissa do now Voldemort is back? Is it too late to save her son? And what's Severus going to do?
1. Chapter One

A/N: And here we are with the third and final part of the Wedding Bells trilogy. The title comes from the song that inspired the whole thing, "A Little Time" by The Beautiful South, the lines which inspired it came from the start of the song and I used them for the title of the first part of this story ('Wedding Bells Just Turned to Rust'), the lines this title came from come from the end of the song. They're written out below as usual and I think most people can probably guess why I might have used them, if not then you'll find out soon enough. The review responses below are for the last chapter of "I Built My Life Around You". Now on with the story and I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Review Responses for chapter 37 of 'I Built My Life Around You':  
  
CharlieMalfoy - Yep, that was the last chapter, but the new story's here! Thank you for your congratulations and your review!  
  
Trillium - glad you liked the mother son bonding, I felt it was about time the two of them showed that they did have a good relationship. Thanks for the review!  
  
ilovesporks - Thanks for the praise, the next instalment is here! I hadn't heard that song but I see what you mean it does seem to fit them! What was the idea for your fic? I think Draco might be scared at the end of the fifth book, but he can't hide fear from Narcissa like he can from his peers! Thanks for the review!  
  
Dark Comet - I hope Draco heeds your 'be nice vibes'! I'm glad you worked out where this was headed, I expected people would a while back but if they did no one mentioned it! I wasn't going to do it at first but it just kind of crept up on me and then it had to happen, the idea is so perfect! There are a fair few clues! I too like the illusion of the Malfoy's being one big happy family, I've got to stop loving Lucius somehow! I hope your results were ok, I'm keeping my fingers crossed for you! As for 6th form I thought it was more fun than the lower years and the work load wasn't that bad really! I hope the update was soon enough and that it helps to ease any remaining stress though you should have the results by now. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Serepidia - Draco's taken a step in the right direction! Ah yes, more Sevvie's always good! Here's the next part!  
  
Bonezz - Thank you for your praise of my last story, I hope you enjoy this part just as much and that the wait wasn't too long. Did you read 'Before the Kiss'? What did you think of it? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Princessjedi - Glad you liked the chapter, hope you like this story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lune Project - 19 degrees Celsius, no I wouldn't call that cold but it is hotter than that here at the moment, is that unusually cold for your area? I'm glad you think my Draco seems human and like a teenager. He does have affair few teenage mood swings and temper tantrums! Ah we do all upset our mums sometimes and they are good to forgive us. Narcissa's the fighting type, she'll fight till the end and probably beyond! I doubt Draco could carry on without her but don't worry it's not in Narcissa's nature to give in and kill herself she tends to simply allow her survival instinct to take over, she wants to survive even though her son's survival and happiness mean more to her than her own. I think Draco is starting to see that Harry's fate may well be something he wouldn't like. Putting aside his hatred of Harry won't be easy and I don't know that he ever truly will but he is starting to think that perhaps there are things people don't deserve. His decision won't be easy but he will have yet more reason to make it one way or another soon. Draco doesn't like showing fear to anyone, including Narcissa though he is perhaps more open with her than with anyone else. He has seen his mother as weak and dumb in the past but his opinions may be changing, particularly about her being dumb. Yes, I liked the idea of him wanting to protect his mum too. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much and that you liked Draco's hair! I saw an interview with Tom Felton once and he was quite young when they did it and he had his hair hanging round his face and looked so sweet and angelic! Yay! The station played 'Through the Barricades'! I love the song! Yep, Miss Havisham's the one from Great Expectations, she's Estella's guardian I think, I've never actually read it but I've listened to it on an audio tape once years ago. I've sent you a reply to your last e-mail sorry, it's a bit late! Thanks for the great review!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I just own the plot, which by the way is now entirely unrelated to anything Rowling ever wrote. It's really been AU ever since the fifth book came out but now it's most definitely AU.  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
*******  
  
I've had a little time  
  
To think it over  
  
Had a little room  
  
To work it out  
  
I found a little courage to call it off  
  
I've had a little time.  
  
*******  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
_emphasis_  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was almost a week into summer and Narcissa was beginning to think that nothing so very dreadful was going to happen after all. The Death Eaters had made no moves and neither had the ministry, it seemed that they were dragging out the stalemate. Lucius had been to a lot of meetings with various people and had told her little about what had happened in any of them. She scanned the Daily Prophet for any news but they hadn't even accepted that Voldemort was indeed back yet so Narcissa never found anything useful.  
  
Lucius was out again and Draco appeared to be doing some holiday homework so she didn't interrupt him, she wasn't sure how much effect their conversations had had on her son. Draco had been a little quieter since they had spoken and he had not spent so much time with his father but that could have simply been because Lucius was not around to spend time with.  
  
She was sat in the gardens with a book when she caught sight of someone appparating at the front gates, shading her eyes from the bright sun she realised it was her husband. He caught sight of her and headed in her direction instead of going up to the house.  
  
"Narcissa, glad I caught you. Some people are coming round this evening after dinner. We just need some tea and perhaps a little something to eat, can you sort that out?"  
  
"Yes, how many are coming?"  
  
"They'll be five of us all together, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to make yourself scarce and keep Draco out of the way, we have important things to discuss."  
  
"Of course." **Because I really wanted to attend a Death Eaters' tea party! Then again I might hear something useful.**  
  
Lucius seemed to realise he had lost her attention, "Narcissa?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You seemed a bit far away, you alright?"  
  
"Yes." **And please don't ask me questions like that as though you could give a damn.**  
  
Lucius nodded and made his way over to the house.  
  
*******  
  
Later that evening Narcissa found herself listening intently outside the door to the dining room. That particular door led into the ballroom so it was unlikely anyone would choose to leave by it and no one would enter the ballroom on purpose. She had at first been stood in the hallway listening but had then realised that she would be caught easily if one of them left without warning.  
  
"We strike tonight. Show them we're back! Teach that fool Fudge a lesson!" she heard her husband's voice clearly from her position behind the door and panic gripped her, she had an idea of exactly what kind of strike he would have in mind.  
  
**No. I won't let you do this; I won't stand idly by, not this time.** Narcissa racked her brains for some way of stopping them, of creating a distraction, **preferably without getting myself killed! Ok, let's think about this. I suppose I could send Dippy in to create a distraction...no, getting Dippy killed's no better than getting myself killed. Well, I suppose I'd rather Dippy died than I did but still that's hardly the point! Well, I can't really just go and attack them or stop them physically in any way and I certainly won't be able to talk them round. If only I could incapacitate them in some way so that they wouldn't be permanently hurt or know that it was me, something that could look like a ridiculous accident.** She sighed, **there's nothing that could achieve that! Or is there? What about a sleeping draught?**  
  
**Funny how the first thing that springs to my mind is a potion, I guess Sev had more of an effect on me than I realised! Then again potions is a 'subtle science and exact art'! And subtle _is_ what I need!**  
  
Narcissa kept a strong sleeping potion in her bathroom just in case she or Draco ever needed it. She slipped quietly upstairs and retrieved it from the bathroom cabinet then returned to the ground floor where she caught sight of Dippy emerging from the kitchen with the tea tray and noticed that the elf had failed to bring the sugar bowl, "Dippy! Where's the sugar?"  
  
"Oh I is forgotten the sugar!"  
  
"Well out the tray down in the drawing room and go and get it or Lucius'll go mad!"  
  
Dippy complied and Narcissa followed him into the drawing room, bottle clutched tightly in her hand. When Dippy had bounced out the door, she poured the potion into the teapot and stirred it quickly with a spoon, the potion was tasteless they'd never notice it was there. She whirled round suddenly, thinking she had heard a noise behind her, but there was no one there.  
  
**Great, now I'm really getting paranoid.** She shook her head and put the lid back on the teapot. Dippy ran back in with the sugar bowl, and Narcissa gestured to the tray, "Right, now take this through to Mister Malfoy and his companions."  
  
Dippy picked up the tray and set off to the dining room.  
  
Twenty minutes later when Narcissa slipped into the dining room they were all sound asleep.  
  
**Perfect, I don't think they'll be causing trouble tonight.**  
  
Narcissa slipped upstairs to bed, telling Dippy to wake her early the next morning.  
  
*******  
  
Lucius and the other Death Eaters did not wake until gone ten the next morning, Narcissa was alerted to this by Lucius yelling her name in anger.  
  
"Yes dear?" she asked, walking calmly into the dining room.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened?!" he snapped.  
  
"Ah, well. It was a sleeping draught; Dippy boiled the water for your tea in my cauldron, which I'd left in the kitchen for her to wash. Unfortunately, or I suppose you could say fortunately that it wasn't something worse, I'd been brewing a dreamless sleep potion. I couldn't wake you all, I did try."  
  
The Death Eaters looked gobsmacked and Narcissa was deeply tempted to laugh, they looked like they didn't know what on earth to make of this turn of events.   
  
"I should go and leave you to it, can I get anyone some breakfast?" she smiled vacantly, thoroughly enjoying being deliberately unhelpful and obtuse.  
  
They shook their heads in astonishment and Narcissa slipped out of the room. She went into the drawing room so that she would hear when they left when suddenly someone came up behind her and grabbed her arm, whirling her round.  
  
Gareth Crabbe was stood in front of her, still holding her arm, with a mean expression on his face. "I know what you did!"  
  
"And what would that be?" she asked trying to sound calm.  
  
  
  
"I saw you yesterday evening, you spiked that tea!"  
  
"No I didn't!" Narcissa was too frightened to do anything but simply deny all knowledge.  
  
"Yes you did!" he insisted.  
  
"It was all an accident, a mix up with the house elf!"  
  
"Then you won't mind me fetching Mr Malfoy?" he gave her a cruel smile.  
  
"Not at all, go right ahead."  
  
Crabbe seemed a little phased by the ease of her answer but he turned to walk from the room.  
  
Narcissa raised her wand, "One tip, never turn your back on someone you plan to turn in! Obliviate!"  
  
Crabbe brought a hand up to his temple and turned to face her, a dazed expression on his face, "What happened, Mrs Malfoy?"  
  
"You said you felt dizzy, don't you remember?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"You must have blacked out for a moment, perhaps you should sit down. Can I get you a doctor?"  
  
"No, no I'll be fine." He shook his head as though to clear it and left the room and headed down the corridor to where she could still hear the voices of the others.  
  
**Yeah, Narc, great plan! Way to nearly get yourself killed!** She took several deep breaths, **how did Sev do this, work against them from within, my nerves are shot after one close encounter!**  
  
The Death Eaters all quickly dispersed soon after, leaving Lucius still deep in shock.  
  
"Narcissa, how the hell did this happen?" he asked again, sounding utterly bewildered.  
  
"I told you, it was Dippy."  
  
"I'm going to kill that elf!"  
  
What horrified Narcissa was that the statement was not made in anger, in fact Lucius sounded entirely calm and composed, and she knew he was perfectly capable of doing it.  
  
"Lucius, I've already had her punish herself. You can't kill her unless you fancy eating my cooking, you know how difficult it was to replace Dobby and we can't risk having human servants in the house at the moment!"  
  
"You're right," he sighed, "Well I hope the bloody thing's in pain! I have to go, I'm going have some fun explaining how this all went wrong!" Lucius sighed and stormed from the room, undoubtedly about to go and attempt to explain to the Dark Lord how five of his Death Eaters had managed to fall asleep on the job.  
  
Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief, **I've pulled it off.**  
  
It was not until she lay in bed that night that the full horror of the day's events struck her, along with a single terrifying thought which suggested she was beginning to exist on borrowed time; **memory charms can be broken.**  
  
*******  
  
Ok, bit of an action chapter to start this part off, so what did you think?  
  
Review and let me know! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
CharlieMalfoy - The title is indeed from the same song as the first title, I just love that song! Glad you enjoyed the beginning of this story! Thanks for the review!  
  
Trillium - I think breaking memory charms does damage the subject (like Bertha Jorkins) but I'm not sure if it always does. Besides waiting for Crabbe to fail Voldemort's like waiting for night to follow day, it's pretty definitely going to happen it's just a matter of time, LOL! Narcissa needs to get out before the charm's broken, her situation's getting worse, now she's working to a time frame! Lucky for her Voldy isn't just going to randomly decide to break into Crabbe's mind, he probably doesn't think there's much there! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dark Comet - Glad you enjoyed the Death Eater's tea party line I felt it was too good not to use! Ooh, I think this part is definitely going to get scarier before it gets less scary! It will get less scary closer to the end but the next few chapters are going to be very scary for those involved if not for the readers! Glad to hear about your results, well done! Thanks for the review!  
  
Bonezz - Ah yes, 'Before the Kiss' is beautiful and heart breakingly sad! It made me cry buckets of tears! This chapter's a bit less action packed but the next couple will definitely be full of action! Glad you enjoyed it and I hope you didn't feel the wait for this was too long! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
ilovesporks - Fear not, Sevvie will be here in chapter three and he certainly gets a few mentions in this chapter. As for it being funny that she thinks of a sleeping draught, let's just say Sev and his potions have made quite an impression on her over the years, hee hee! Read on and discover what that's about! Let me know if you write that Lucius/Narcissa fic! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
honest_iago - "O Faustus, leave these frivolous demands, which strike a terror to my fainting soul!" The devil with a soul? Is it possible that the devil just wants a friend? "Had I as many souls as there be stars I'd give them all for Mephastophiles." Who wouldn't? Gotta love that devil! Ah, you hav vays of making me vork hav you? Vell I shall hav to get a move on then! The reviewers are in for a surprise in this chapter I think! Hope you like it, though I know you've already read it! Thanks, as always, for the review and the support. Now I vill go and write before you show me these 'vays' of yours!  
  
Goten-Lupin - Glad you're enjoying this, I'll keep writing! Thanks for the review!  
  
Usako3000 - I'm glad to hear you've been reading, don't worry about not having reviewed in a while! Narcissa is finally showing some backbone. Lucius is reverting to caring through fear, he wants her support. I know what you mean about liking him, I love the guy but the story won't work if he's not evil! I even like him in the books, but I think I like him because he's so evil! Draco's beginning to realise the way things really are and he'll certainly see that in chapter three! I'm with you, go Narc, Die Death Eaters! I'm flattered that though you don't look at Malfoy fanfic much now you've made me an exception! I'm not including the events of OotP as it wouldn't fit with the story at all, particularly with regards to giving Narcissa some relatives who I really don't see her as having so just ignore the fifth book for this fic. Thanks for the review!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
_emphasis_  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Narcissa awoke the next morning feeling snappy and edgy. One of the first things she did was to snap at Draco over breakfast, causing him to get in a mood with her and storm off to floo to Pansy's.  
  
Lucius had not been at breakfast and she assumed he had not yet returned, **he's displeased the Dark Lord once too often lately, I wonder if he _will_ return.** She was jerked from these thoughts by the sound of the front door opening.  
  
Lucius staggered through the door looking like he was about to collapse. "The Dark Lord was not best pleased at yesterday's unfortunate events," he said by way of an explanation.  
  
**Like I care.** "Yes, well you should have been more careful," Narcissa sneered, feeling snappy and angry with herself for having hurt her son.  
  
Lucius scowled and advanced on his wife snapping angrily, "You have no idea what it's like, do you?! You just sit here and do _nothing_ all bloody day! Is there even a point to your existing?! How dare you tell me that I should have been more careful! Should I be watching everything I eat or drink in my own home?! I'll end up like Alastor Moody! If you could clean up after yourself for a change instead of letting the house elf do it this wouldn't have happened! What the hell did you want a dreamless sleep potion for anyway?! You can buy those things easily enough!"  
  
"Lucius, you're just stressed," she said backing up, desperately trying to placate him, "Things will get better, it'll be different this time." **Bloody will, your precious Voldemort won't last as long this time! Potter'll probably have vanquished him within a week!**  
  
"True, things will be different, at least this time we won't have Dumbledore's lapdog reporting back to him!" Lucius spat.  
  
"Severus is not his lapdog...!" she trailed off as she realised who she was speaking to, "I mean, don't give him that excuse! He wasn't just brainlessly following Dumbledore's instructions, he doesn't even have the excuse of stupidity! He's a traitor pure and simple!"  
  
Lucius gave her an odd look, "Yes, he is." He smirked unpleasantly, "I'm going to enjoy teaching him what we do to traitors!"  
  
**No you won't because I won't let you, I don't care if I have to kill you myself, you will not harm that man!**  
  
She nodded sullenly and left, going up to her study and locking the door. She sat down heavily in her chair and put her head in her hands, **That was too close, I shouldn't forget how dangerous he really is.**  
  
**Eighteen years and the only time I've lost control in front of him is when I found that child in the dungeons and when he gave that diary to Ginny Weasley, so why did I lose control now? I've heard him say far worse and been able to control myself with ease. What was it about what he said that made me lose it so that I risked everything without thinking? Why was I so indignant on Sev's behalf, why do I spend my days worrying about him and thinking about him? Why is it the only reason I feel I can carry on at the moment is that he's still out there and he still cares what becomes of me?**  
  
She started to sob, her fear manifesting itself in tears, **I wish he was here, I want him to hold me and tell me it will be alright. I want to see him and I can't! God knows when I'll see him again. I'm lost without him. He gave me the strength to become who I am, how can I carry on staying here when I'm not the person Lucius married any more than he's the person I married? Severus was right, I should have left him. Severus was always right, I just never listened. I miss him, I miss going out to lunch with him, I miss meeting up at the Three Broomsticks and the Leaky Cauldron, I miss his cynicism and sarcastic comments and the fact that though he thinks it's a lost cause he keeps fighting. He must think I'm a lost cause but he's never stopped fighting for me.**  
  
Narcissa opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a bundle of correspondence that she had tied together with a ribbon. She undid the bundle and looked through the letters, all from Severus, some nothing more than notes agreeing to meet, other's longer letters asking how she was, telling how Draco was doing and gently teasing her. **Sev always could make me laugh at myself, little as I'd like him know that!** She smiled and read through some of the letters, pausing every now and again to laugh or smile sadly. However complicated her relationship with Severus had been before it had now become impossible, there would be no more perfectly timed owls, no more encouraging notes and fun lunch dates for her to look forward to. It suddenly seemed, with Draco being so intent on following his father' path and with being unable to see Severus there was nothing at all for her to look forward to. She stopped at the letter that had arrived after Draco had posed as a Dementor, trying to distract Potter in a quidditch game. It was also the first letter after her little indiscretion at that infamous ministry party. The postscript caught her eye, "You said not to be a stranger."  
  
**And I don't want you to be, I want you to walk through that door and tell me you'll never leave me.** She stropped mid train of thought. **Never leave me? That's an odd way to think of a friend. Then again normal people don't go around kissing their friends. So does that mean I'm abnormal or that I think of Severus as...what? What else but a friend could I think of him as, I mean yes I find him attractive and I certainly wanted to kiss him but I'm affection starved. He was kind to me, I was bound to become a little attracted wasn't I? Then again, I've never fallen for people easily, it always took something special to make me sit up and pay attention, not that I'm falling for Sev! Am I? Well there's something I don't even want to think about the consequences of! I don't want to deal with this!**  
  
She sighed, **but that's what I always think about everything, I'm great at running away from my problems! Severus must think I'm pathetic. And why does that matter, I've never sought anyone's approval! It's not in my nature to look to others for guidance, which explains a lot about the mess I'm in! I always wanted his approval. I wanted his forgiveness, his understanding, I wanted him to care about me. And he did seem to care, he hasn't turned his back on me when it could only benefit him to. He's had as hard a time of things as I have but he never crumpled and gave in, he kept fighting even when he knew what it could cost him. He's probably the bravest man I've ever met and yet whenever you pay him a compliment he brushes it off, he thinks he's nothing special but he is. He's always been there for me, the perfect gentleman, helping me when I was hurt, keeping me from disgracing myself too badly, or too publicly, when I was drunk! I can't imagine being happy without him being there, I know I can survive alone but I don't want to. I want him here with me and damn it I want to get drunk and kiss him again and say 'consequences be damned'.**  
  
**But he'd push me away, he wouldn't care for me like that, all he sees is a pretty face with nothing very pleasant behind it and Sev's never been one to fall for a pretty face. For God's sake I tried to kill this man! And there's nothing I hate myself for more, I almost killed the man I... what? Love? Maybe. I could, it wouldn't take much for me to fall head over heels, if I haven't fallen already. I think about him all the time, I miss him when he's not around, I seek his approval like I've never done with anyone else, even Lucius. I can't seem to carry on without him. Sounds like I fell for him a long time ago, though how it took me this long to notice is beyond me. I suppose I was too busy getting drunk and kissing him.**  
  
She bundled the letters away, **but this is pointless, I may love him but he'll never love me. I don't deserve him; but that doesn't stop me wanting him.**  
  
Narcissa leafed through her Hogwarts yearbook that she and Greg Zabini had spent weeks putting together before they had left school. There was a shot taken in the Slytherin common room that she was particularly fond of. She and Morgana were sat together, laughing and looking over to where Severus was sat with his two best friends, Evan Rosier and Davis Brennandez. **Or Sev, Ev and Dev as we ridiculously used to call them!** She and Morgana had been fond of the three boys, they had been the misfits of their house but the three had banded together so strongly they hadn't needed anyone else. The three were in their fifth year in the photograph and she knew that she and Morgana were laughing because Narcissa had accused her friend of cradle snatching because she had asked Severus to the Yule Ball. The three boys were chatting animatedly and looked so innocent and trouble free, even though she knew none of them truly had been. She had pictures from the Yule Ball itself but she didn't look at those, it hurt to remember that, to think about spending the afternoon in her dorm with Morgana getting ready, giggling over rumours about who was going with who.  
  
She closed the book, smiling as she saw Severus laugh at something Davies had said. **He looks nice when he laughs, though he hardly ever does.** She put the book away on the shelf, **I miss seeing him laugh. Why is it love never seems to bring me anything but pain?** She dried her eyes resolutely, **I _will_ see him again! He's my friend and he won't desert me. Maybe he will never return my feelings but he'll still be around, he'll still care.**  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Well, I'm willing to bet you either liked that or hated it! I hope you didn't hate it, at least one of you saw it coming!   
  
Next chapter's a bit action packed again and we finally get to see more of who Draco really is inside. Also, Sevvie's back!  
  
Next update comes on Sunday/Monday.  
  
Please Review!! I'm quite nervous as to how this plot development will go over even though I have left hints along the way! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
PrincessJedi - Glad you're liking this story, thanks for the review!  
  
Dex - Woah, you read this whole trilogy in one day? I'm impressed, and flattered that you were interested enough to spend so much time on it! You're right, Narcissa isn't all bad; she has a bit of a cold side and she can be a bit unpleasant when the mood takes her but she's not a bad person, she's not really a good person either she's just a person, both good and bad at times, I'm glad you liked her character development, she just wrote herself half the time! I love being told I've got Sev in character, it's one of my biggest worries that I'll get him wrong! And he's just too lovely as he is to change his character! I agree that there aren't enough Narcissa stories out there! And when there are she always seems to be the bad guy or be pretty pathetic really! I hope the update was soon enough for you, it is a rather long chapter! Thanks for the review!  
  
Bonezz - Yep, Draco's true side will be revealed and I think you will find it interesting. Glad you like the plot, thanks for the review!  
  
Charlie Malfoy - Don't worry about not having read the note about the title I didn't mind explaining. Hope the wait wasn't too long for this chapter! I adore Lucius, he's an evil git but I love the guy! Thanks for the review!  
  
Luna Project - I love the new name! Don't you worry about being late, this update's come very late indeed! Narcissa is very lucky that it was Crabbe who caught her, anyone else (other than Goyle Sr.) would have cursed first and asked questions later! I know what you did last summer, or in this case 'I know what you did to that teapot'! lol. I didn't notice the similarity before but now you mention it it does remind me of the film a bit! Yep, Lucy's the cold-blooded type, amusing as him strangling Dippy could be! If Lucius knew that Narcissa was far from being a waste of space he'd probably kill her! But at least he'd finally realise how smart and brave she can be! To him, Narcissa is an occasional embarrassment, occasionally useful but mainly just a bit of a mistake, he never expected her to be so revolted by the whole Death Eater thing but he doesn't much care, to him she is nothing. Ah yes, who wouldn't have fallen for our kind potions master? He's back in this chapter btw! Don't think I've heard Only Hope, but yes Narcissa does need some warmth from someone who truly cares for her, she also needs someone who can snap her back to reality sometimes when she's wallowing a little too deep in self-pity or is about to do something stupid. Who do we know who fits the bill? The weather here's beginning to get colder again as we go into autumn, but I like that. Has it warmed up where you are yet? I got your e-mail and will respond soon, I haven't had chance to write a reply yet but perhaps I will have done by the time you see this. Glad you're still liking it, hope all's well with you. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
T.A. Skywalker - Don't worry about not having had chance to read much, I'm pleased you like what you have read! Hope you get chance to read more and to continue on your own story! Thanks for the review for The Blind Fight the Blind!  
  
ilovesporks - Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy Wedding Bells though it isn't set when Narcissa and Lucius are in school but when she's just graduated and he's about ten years older than her. I'd be interested in reading your fic when you write it. Sev's here now with some Sev and Draco bonding, so enjoy and thanks for reviewing!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
***Severus' thoughts***  
  
~Draco's Thoughts~  
  
_emphasis_  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that this is so much later than I said it would be! My computer had to go to have some safety tests done on it before I could take it to university and it took a lot longer than expected! So I'm really sorry and I promise to update again soon! Please forgive me, this is a long chapter so hopefully that will help make up for the wait!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Narcissa was sat alone in her study fanning herself with a piece of parchment, the weather had been getting steadily hotter since the beginning of June and Narcissa was feeling dull and listless. Her near miss with the Death Eaters had ceased to worry her and she had to admit that right at that moment she couldn't care less, an attitude which, she was sure, Severus would not have approved of. **Am I going to spend my life looking for Severus' approval?** She sighed, **Probably.**  
  
**I wish I could see him. I'm lonely, bored and miserable with a mad Death Eater bastard for a husband and a deranged lunatic for a house elf, not to mention the fact my son is turning into a mini-Death Eater and it's so bloody hot in this damned house I think I'm going to start melting in a minute. Oh, and the humidity's making my hair frizz! And I'm wallowing in self-pity again, oh well some things never change!**  
  
She sighed again. Lucius had disappeared hours ago saying he would not be back for a couple of days and she couldn't even enjoy it, meeting with Severus or even owling him was far too dangerous for both of them. She would have spent some time with her son but she had not the energy to get up from her chair and he still seemed a little angry with her for having snapped at him a few days before.  
  
She eventually decided that it might be worth getting up if there was a nice cool bath waiting for her so she rang for the deranged lunatic of a house elf and told her to go and run her a bath.  
  
**I'm sure Sev would claim I'm lazy for not just doing that myself!**  
  
*******  
  
Draco was bored, bored beyond belief. It was a boiling hot day and there was nothing to do. His father had gone away to do something or other, Draco had a feeling it was connected to Voldemort but his mother wasn't forthcoming on that subject.  
  
His mother was shut away in the bathroom having a cooling bath to try and combat the heat, and had been for over an hour now, so Draco couldn't even go to her to find some entertainment.  
  
It wasn't as though he didn't have plenty to think about but he didn't want to think about any of it. Something in the way his mother had spoken about the rising of the Dark Lord had chilled him slightly and he didn't want to examine why. Her attitude had been strange that summer, growing more snappy and less sympathetic towards everyone since he had returned home.  
  
Wandering idly through the ground floor of the manor he passed the door that led down to the dungeons and cellars underneath the house. He had been down there before but had been forbidden to go beyond the wine cellar. However, with his father gone and his mother unlikely to come looking for him due to the heat, he decided that exploring the dungeons was as good a plan as any, besides anything else it would undoubtedly be cooler down there.  
  
He opened the door cautiously and made his way down the stairs before he realised that he would need a light. He opened a small cupboard at the bottom which was full of candles and some muggle matches; he lit one and slipped it into a holder. He passed the ancient bottles of wine and continued on through a door at the other end of the cellar. He had not been far beyond here and he figured that his father had thought he would get lost or something, suddenly that hit Draco as a distinct possibility. ~Ok I didn't plan this very well! I'll just have to be careful not to go too far.~  
  
He proceeded down the passage, holding the candle high above his head. There were side passages running off at intervals and he turned down one, not intending to go far. He wasn't far down it though when he spotted a large stain on the floor which he couldn't, and wasn't sure he wanted to, identify. It looked like old blood. Deeply curious, he continued down the passage reaching a door in the side of the wall. He opened it easily; the room was empty apart from some old rusty iron shackles attached to the wall. ~Eew!~ he thought, ~wonder how long it's been since they were used.~ He shook his head and carried on down the passage, trying not to think about the fact that the candle was now noticeably shorter than it had been.  
  
The next door he tried revealed an ancient laboratory. He set the candle down on a table and smelt some of the congealed potions in the jars. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell. He then pulled an old, rotting book from a shelf in the corner, it was so old it fell apart in his hands and part of it slipped to the floor leaving him looking at a page with a particularly gruesome illustration of a man who appeared to be vomiting up his internal organs, the rest of the book contained similarly grotesque pictures as did the other ones on the shelf. ~God, where did all these come from!?~   
  
Shaken, he picked up the candle and backed out of the room, determined to go back upstairs again. He headed back when it suddenly became apparent he had taken a wrong turning. The dungeons here were icy cold and there were lots of small cells lining the walls.  
  
~Alright, don't panic. It's ok, you'll find your way back, just retrace your steps.~  
  
He opened one of the doors to find a cell so small a grown man could not have lain down in it, ~But then I suppose that was the point.~ He shivered involuntarily, imaging what it would be like to be trapped in that cell. He shut the door and continued back the way he'd come.  
  
He stopped, suddenly realising that the open door he'd just walked past had revealed that the room was not empty. He glanced back to see a pair of skeletons grinning back at him. He yelled. They were lying bunched up in a corner almost as if they had been clinging to one another when they died. The ragged clothing they still wore identified them as muggles. ~They must have been scared out of their wits!~ Draco felt a sudden pang of sorrow for what had happened to them.  
  
~Why would someone kill them?~  
  
~But it isn't _someone_ is it?~ Draco backed slowly out of the room and walked quickly up the corridor. He walked randomly, not caring where he ended up just so long as he was away from that room and its foul contents. He didn't dare run in case the candle went out.  
  
He hit the end of the corridor and turned the corner to see a bundle of robes lying in a corner. Cautiously he approached it, he didn't want to know but part of him had to. The small bundle turned out to be another skeleton. ~Oh my god, it's so small, it must be a child!~  
  
He stood transfixed by the horrible sight before him. The robes had once been a pale blue but were now covered in stains Draco didn't want to identify. The robes were ripped and torn and some of the bones looked as though they had been broken, though whether this had occurred before or after death Draco didn't know.  
  
~Oh no, no, no ,no!~ His mind rushed back to his earlier thought, ~this wasn't _someone_ who did this, there are very few people with access to this place. This had to have been done by...~ he couldn't, wouldn't allow himself to finish that thought. The idea was bad enough without being put into words. Suddenly he felt very ill and, turning away from the body, he vomited. ~Oh God! Please tell me this is all some kind of twisted joke.~  
  
He felt tears running down his face and he turned and ran. The candle went out, scaring him out of his wits, but he didn't stop running. He never knew how he made it back to the wine cellar but something had steered him in the right direction and he bolted up the stairs and out into the hallway.   
  
He didn't stop running when he reached the house but continued out into the gardens. Suddenly he lost his footing and tripped over a tree root, falling hard onto his knee.  
  
He was still crying and he grasped his knee in pain, seeing blood soak through his robes. Blood, something he never wanted to see again. The thought that kept haunting him was, ~That child was in robes.~ He supposed it could have been a squib but that thought brought him no comfort. He could not excuse the bodies of the muggles he'd found but at least that he could understand. The Death Eaters had considered muggles a lower life form so in their eyes it would not have been wrong he supposed, ~but how could they justify killing a wizarding child? How do you justify murder?~  
  
He laughed suddenly, "Oh bloody hell, why not just say it Draco, you don't mean Death Eaters you mean your parents." He covered his face with his hands and remained like that for some time, desperately trying to block out the images and thoughts that were invading his mind.  
  
~I won't stay here! I can't stay here!~ He climbed awkwardly to his feet, his knee throbbing with the movement. He put weight on that leg and winced, ~Well it isn't like there's anywhere to _walk_ to anyway.~ He made his way back into the silent house.  
  
There was no question in his mind as to where he was going; there was only one person he truly trusted anymore. He made his way to the first floor and took the staircase that ran up from the library to right next door to his bedroom. There was another staircase at the opposite end of the first floor which he didn't want to take, as it would have brought him out rather close to his mother's room.  
  
He hesitated at the top of the stairs. There was no floo powder in his room and he didn't feel like flying so there was only one place to go from, his mother's study.  
  
He crept up to the study door and listened carefully outside it for a moment, he could hear nothing then he heard the wizarding wireless playing in her bedroom and assumed she was in there.  
  
He opened the door into the simple but stylish room and found it empty. He glanced around the room which, in it's decorating, so reflected his mother. Attractive, yet simple without being understated, stylish and giving nothing away. He found fresh tears in his eyes and roughly wiped them away.  
  
He grabbed some floo powder from the lilac pot which sat on the mantle piece and stepped into the fire saying, "Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."  
  
*******  
  
Severus Snape was sat in his office looking over the latest intelligence reports about Voldemort and his movements. He sighed and put the file away in a draw, his thoughts were elsewhere that afternoon.  
  
He was thinking back to his last meeting with Narcissa Malfoy and wondering how stable his friend truly was. She had seemed almost hysterical at the idea that he might resume his role as a spy and he began to worry that if she didn't get a tighter grip on her emotions, or for that matter on reality, she would slip up in front of Lucius and the consequences would be less than pleasant.  
  
He thought about her son, his star pupil. He remembered their first meeting just after his birth; the little tyke had pulled his hair! Then at six years old when he'd seen Draco for the first time in five years, the child had glared at him when he had thought Severus had hurt his mother. How different he had been from the child Severus had met five years later, a spoilt, bigoted eleven year old with a propensity to be displeased with everything and everyone. No trace of that little blonde angel who'd stood up for his mother at six years old, or so he'd thought at first. In their first potions lesson he'd been amazed by Draco's attentive and almost reverent behaviour towards him. At first he had dismissed it as him merely trying to get on the good side of his head of house, but the behaviour had continued and it soon became clear the child not only respected him but was also very talented when it came to potions. He had an instinctive ability and a dedication to the subject Severus saw in few other of his students. The boy was bright, if a little lazy when it came to subjects other than potions, talented and had a great capacity for not simply learning what had to be done but understanding _why_ it had to be done as well. There were days when Severus could have sworn Narcissa was sat in his classroom. Then there were also days when he realised that there was more of Lucius in his son than was healthy.  
  
His behaviour had at first been little beyond childish sniping with Potter and Weasley, not unlike Severus' own relationship with Potter Sr. and Black. However, there were more worrying aspects to the boy's behaviour, his strange gleeful expression during the Chamber of Secrets episode, Severus was sure he hadn't known what his father was up to but he was not so sure that Draco would have disapproved if he had. It was his behaviour over the last year which had puzzled Severus most though, he had been reassured to see Draco defend his mother again and had admittedly been deeply amused to see the 'Potter Stinks' badges but his attitude at the end of term had been disturbingly smug. His refusal to stand at the leaving feast had not gone unnoticed by his head of house who had been unsurprised but unhappy to see his students so divided, with half of Slytherin standing and half refusing to. ***Why is it I get the feeling that over the coming years I may very well see Slytherin house tearing itself apart over this issue?***  
  
He had spoken to the other teachers about Draco, without revealing that he had gone to see Narcissa. Dumbledore had been less than helpful, claiming the boy would find his own way, and it was clear that McGonagall would have been totally unsurprised had he returned to school with a dark mark and a plan to kill her precious Potter.  
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the knock on the door when it first came. He noticed the second time though and got up to open it, assuming it would be Dumbledore or McGonagall. Instead he opened it to find the very person who had been so occupying his thoughts.  
  
"Draco?" The boy looked terrified, there were tearstains down his pale face and blood on the front of his robes. His normally carefully styled hair had fallen loose around his face and he looked completely unlike the dignified, arrogant student Severus was so used to seeing.  
  
"Professor! Oh thank god. Professor I, there was a, I mean I..." Draco stammered incoherently.  
  
"It's alright," Severus said gesturing the boy inside and into a chair. He didn't miss the fact that Draco was limping. "Now what's wrong, has something happened at home?"  
  
Draco closed his eyes as fresh tears flowed and nodded, keeping his eyes shut.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Draco merely sobbed, so Severus decided to take a different, more practical, approach. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Draco nodded and gestured to his knee.  
  
"Right then, lets sort that out for you shall we?"  
  
Severus picked up his wand from the desk and cast a quick healing charm  
  
Then, noticing that Draco was shivering in spite of the warm day, he conjured up a cup of tea and handed it to him. He then sat in the chair opposite his pupil, watching as he slowly calmed down whilst drinking the hot tea.  
  
Severus conjured a box of paper tissues and set them down on the table next to Draco's chair.  
  
"Thanks," Draco sniffed.  
  
He wiped the tears from his face but didn't speak further, merely continued to drink the tea. Severus was surprised to see how vulnerable he looked, he had never seen Draco Malfoy look vulnerable before, even as a tiny, premature baby he had seemed anything but vulnerable, what could have affected him in this way he couldn't imagine.   
  
Severus remembered the incident after Draco had been transfigured into a ferret earlier that year by Mad-eye Moody, ***otherwise known as Barty Crouch Death Eater extraordinaire. Yeah headmaster, your candidates for the DADA post just keep getting better by the year!***  
  
Draco had seemed scared then in a way Severus had not seen before, then it had struck him. Draco had not been truly afraid, the only thing hurt was his dignity, but the incident had proved to him that his father and his family name would not always be able to protect him.   
  
Severus had been furious at Moody's use of transfigurations on his student and indeed had had to hold Narcissa back before she could kill Moody but he had to admit it had shown him a side of Draco he had not seen before. It was as though for a moment he had seen the scared child behind the Malfoy heir's haughty arrogance. ***And now I'm seeing it again, but this time he seems far worse*** Still there was one question he had to ask, no matter how upset Draco was.  
  
"Is your mother alright?"  
  
Draco burst into fresh sobs at this and for one terrible moment Severus thought that something had happened to Narcissa, until Draco managed to choke out, "She's fine."  
  
Severus was relieved; the woman really didn't need any more problems with Lucius. However, as he looked at the crying child, ***and he is a child no matter how he acts***, he realised that, though a head of house, this was not his area of expertise and Lucius Malfoy would not appreciate his son being there.  
  
"Draco, do you want me to get your mother?" he asked gently, trying to get across to the boy that there was no shame in wanting his mother when he was upset.  
  
"NO!" Draco all but shouted, startling Severus, "No, you can't! You can't get either of them! I don't want to be anywhere near them!"  
  
***A fight with his parents? But then I doubt that would reduce him to tears!*** "Why, Draco?"  
  
"They're...they're..." he trailed off and grabbed another tissue to dry the fresh tears.  
  
Severus realised that he was not going to get anywhere this way so he said, "It's alright, I won't tell them you're here, now you drink that tea and calm down a bit and then we can sort this out for you." His tone was the same calming, gentle tone he used with homesick Slytherin first years, and Draco had certainly never been one of those!  
  
"You can't sort it out, even you can't change this!"  
  
***Even me? What does that mean?*** "What do you mean, Draco? Why can't I help? And what do you mean by 'even you'?"  
  
"There's nothing anyone can do. And you always seem to be able to sort everything out but this time there's nothing that can be done!"  
  
"Done about what?" Severus pressed carefully.  
  
"What's already happened!"  
  
***Oh Christ! Even Lucius couldn't be that stupid!*** "Draco, show me your left arm."  
  
Draco looked puzzled but complied, holding out his arm but reacting in anger as Severus pushed back the sleeve of his robes to reveal his inner arm.  
  
"You think I'm...? How could you think that of me, I don't believe you!" Draco snapped angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought that might be what you were trying to tell me," Severus tried to calm his student.  
  
"Well it wasn't!" the boy shouted.  
  
"Draco I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong!" Severus snapped, losing patience.  
  
"You can't help!" Draco shouted again but this time it seemed filled with despair rather than anger.  
  
"Then why did you come here? You must have thought there was something I could do," Severus pressed.  
  
"No, I just needed somewhere safe to go and I knew I could trust you! Because I don't care if you were a Death Eater, or a friend of my father's, or what. I know you're not like him, I know you wouldn't do those things, I know you're a good person!" Draco swiped distractedly at the tears which were now pouring down his face.  
  
Severus was deeply touched; this child's blind faith in him was something he had never encountered before. Draco had clearly been through a harrowing event which had shaken everything he'd ever believed and knocked his feet out from under him and it was his potion's master he trusted. ***He thinks I'm a good person, no one's ever said they knew I was a good person.***  
  
"How did you know I was Death Eater?" he asked quietly.  
  
"How else would you know to look for the mark? I saw you grab your arm in pain last year when you didn't think anyone was paying attention. I've seen my father do exactly the same thing, it wasn't hard to put two and two together."  
  
"I'm not a Death Eater anymore."  
  
"I don't care either way. You're not like them."  
  
It was said with such conviction that for a moment Severus could almost have believed it himself.  
  
"Draco, your attitude this year and in years previous has been very much in keeping with many of the ideas the Death Eaters believe in, delighted as I am that you appear to have changed your mind I am curious as to why?"  
  
"They were dead."  
  
"What?! Who? Draco don't just hide behind your hands again that won't change anything. You have to tell me who is dead, what do you mean?"  
  
Draco dropped his hands and glared at Severus, clearly snapped out his sorrow at the teacher's lack of sympathy. "I don't know who they were, I didn't stick around to look for some sort of proof of identity!"  
  
"Draco," Severus sighed heavily, "I don't understand."  
  
"Neither do I. Why would someone hurt a child? Why would someone hurt a _wizarding_ child? Why did they get away with it?" his tone stung of betrayal however it was not directed at Severus but at the world at large.  
  
"I don't have the answers to those questions Draco, I don't think anybody does," Severus replied more gently, "Now tell me what happened."  
  
Sniffing, Draco launched into the tale of how he'd spent that day, leaving Severus shocked and appalled. He could not honestly say he was surprised at what Draco had discovered but he was shocked that bodies had simply been left to rot. He stiffened instinctively when Draco mentioned the potions laboratory, he knew that room, he'd used that room. Draco noticed but let it pass until he finished the whole story up until his entrance to the potions master's office. He then asked quietly, "You made some of those potions didn't you?"  
  
Severus was amazed that the boys voice lacked accusation of any kind. "Yes, I probably did," he quietly admitted.  
  
Draco merely nodded then asked, "Why?"  
  
"I don't know Draco, because I was told to, because I was stupid, because I wasn't thinking, because I could? I have a thousand reasons for my activities with the Death Eaters and none of them is an excuse."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You said you weren't a Death Eater anymore."  
  
"I'm not. I turned spy for Dumbledore a year before Voldemort fell."  
  
Draco smiled, "See, I knew you weren't like them."  
  
Severus couldn't help but smile at the young boy's insistent belief in him. ***He's worse than Dumbledore!***  
  
There was still one point though that just didn't add up, "Draco, why won't you let me get your mother?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? I mean I know she's your friend but you must know she's far from innocent! I know everyone thinks my mother's nothing more than a dumb blonde but she's more intelligent than people give her credit for. I've seen her perform spells that are beyond many witches and wizards, but she only does it when she thinks no one is looking or occasionally when she's a bit absentminded. She only plays the dumb blonde role and it makes everyone think that she's some poor, defenceless little woman; but I don't think she's anything of the kind! There's no way she could have lived with my father and not known! For goodness sake, I wonder sometimes which one of them is more powerful. I see her perform magic less often, but with her it comes even easier than with him, she casts complex charms without a second thought! She always seems to know what's going on, people talk in front of her because they think she isn't listening or won't understand, but she does! She's too clever not to have known the true extent of what was going on!"  
  
Severus felt deeply saddened by the child's lack of faith in his mother and realised that he would have to throw caution to the wind and explain everything.  
  
"Draco, your mother is a good woman."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"She did know some of what was going on, but she did not know the extent and I'm pretty sure that if she knew there was anything like that in the cellars she wouldn't set foot in the house."  
  
"But she did know what was happening!"  
  
"No, she knew _some_ of what was happening and she was as horrified as you were when she found out. Draco, Voldemort killed a child in front of her and Lucius didn't turn a hair, when she kicked up somewhat of a fuss he threw her to the floor and broke her arm. Draco she wouldn't leave him because she was in love with him and she was afraid. Your mother has never taken part in any of the Death Eater's activities and she never would."  
  
"How can she love him?"  
  
"She doesn't, not anymore, she did. Your father is capable of being a charming man and your mother had already been married to him for a couple of years before she knew what he was really like. Draco, he scares her."  
  
"Then why doesn't she leave him?"  
  
"Because of you."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"She would never have won custody of you and by the time you were old enough to choose to stay with her you were..." Severus looked for a way to put it diplomatically.  
  
"Following in my father's footsteps?" he supplied quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You mean it's my fault she had to stay with him?" Draco asked, clearly distressed.  
  
"No," Severus insisted, "Your mother should have tried to talk to you, but she was too afraid of pushing you away."  
  
"I'm not surprised, I guess I must have seemed like a prejudiced, fascist git!"  
  
"No, she adores you, to her you're a bloody angel!" he smiled in amusement. "However, some of your comments in the past have seriously hurt her."  
  
Draco looked upset but he was no longer crying. "I can't go back there."  
  
"You can stay in your dormitory tonight and we'll have a meeting with your mother tomorrow, I'll send her an owl and tell her where you are and that you're safe."  
  
"Alright," Draco nodded tiredly.  
  
"Now why don't you let me get you something to eat?"  
  
"Thanks, I am a bit hungry."  
  
Snape smiled sadly at the boy and summoned one of the house elves to fetch them some food.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa's head felt much clearer after her bath and she dressed and went to look for her son. She looked in his room and the library and everywhere else she could think of but could find no sign of him.  
  
"Dippy!"  
  
The house elf appeared with a pop.  
  
"Have you seen Draco?"  
  
"No, Mrs Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Is you wanting me to looking for him?"  
  
"No, he's probably just out in the gardens somewhere, don't worry about it."  
  
Narcissa went back to her room thinking that her son was probably trying to find a shady spot in the grounds to escape the heat and she really didn't have the energy to go and search for him.  
  
*******  
  
Draco ate in silence, calmer but still a little edgy. Severus busied himself drafting and re-drafting a note to Narcissa. He needed to write something that would convey the seriousness of the situation without scaring the woman out of her wits.  
  
He eventually settled on an edited version of the truth.  
  
Narcissa  
  
Draco's staying at Hogwarts with me for the night. He's a little upset and doesn't want to see Lucius. Can you come down to speak with him in the morning? There are things we have to discuss Narcissa. Please do not worry, everything will be fine.  
  
Severus  
  
He passed it to Draco who nodded, "Sounds fine, but it's not exactly the whole story is it?"  
  
"Draco, your mother is likely to storm Hogwarts as it is, if I tell her the whole story she will barge right in here alerting your father, and everyone else within a ten mile radius of her, that something is wrong."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Severus called for a house elf and asked the skittish creature to send the note with one of the school owls for him.  
  
Looking across at his Godson he realised Draco had left more than half of what the house elves had prepared, "I thought you were hungry, you really should eat."  
  
"I've lost my appetite. Who were those people I saw? Why would anyone kill a wizarding child?"  
  
"I don't know, I suppose the child was most likely a squib or the child of someone who stood against Voldemort. Draco the Death Eaters did some terrible things, some of which went a long way beyond the call of duty."  
  
"My father..." Draco trailed off and sank his head in his hands.   
  
Severus didn't know what to say, he had once respected Lucius himself and knew what it was like to be taken in by him. He placed a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder and tried to silently convey his understanding.  
  
Draco looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I just...he's my father."  
  
"I know."  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa was concerned when Draco still hadn't appeared at dinner, she sent Dippy to look for him and even went in search of the gardener to ask if he had seen him but it appeared as though Draco had disappeared. She paced the dining room, worrying more and more as time wore on, she didn't want to contact his friends just yet but she was on the brink of doing so when an owl flew into the french windows.  
  
She opened a window and the owl flew in, depositing a letter on the dining table and flying away without waiting for a response.  
  
She was astonished to see that the green wax seal bore the Slytherin crest, **Doesn't Severus realise how dangerous this is!?** She tore open the letter and read it quickly.  
  
Narcissa  
  
Draco's staying at Hogwarts with me for the night. He's a little upset and doesn't want to see Lucius. Can you come down to speak with him in the morning? There are things we have to discuss Narcissa. Please do not worry, everything will be fine.  
  
Severus  
  
**What the hell, at least I know he's safe.** She seriously debated flooing to Hogwarts on the spot but eventually decided to simply do what the note said, after all she knew Draco would be safe with Severus.  
  
*******  
  
"I'll find you some clean pyjama's from the hospital wing, they may not be quite the luxury you're used to but they'll suffice."  
  
"The 'luxury I am used to' was paid for by my father cheating and intimidating everyone he dealt with. I don't care what they're like I just want to sleep," Draco replied in an insulted tone.  
  
Severus smiled at the boy and left him in the common room returning soon after with a pair of pyjamas which Draco took gratefully.  
  
"Go to bed Draco, I'll come up and speak with you again in a little while, do you want a dreamless sleep potion?"  
  
"No. I'd rather sleep without one."  
  
Severus was surprised by the boy's answer but merely nodded, he understood the desire not to be reliant on a potion to escape bad memories; besides anything else it never worked, you couldn't take the potion forever and Draco would have to face the nightmares sooner or later, ***Perhaps it's better that he face them sooner.***  
  
Draco headed for his dormitory and Severus went back to his office where he extinguished the candles and summoned a house elf to clean away the dinner plates.  
  
He returned to Draco's dormitory to find him in sat up in bed looking afraid but he relaxed once he saw his teacher had returned.  
  
Severus levitated a chair from the common room and set it down next to the boy's bed, "Are you alright," he asked gently, "Are you sure you don't want a sleeping potion?"  
  
Draco nodded, "I'll be ok."  
  
Severus stood up to fold the boy's clothes, which had been dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. There was a flash of fear in the young boy's eyes as he stood, "Don't leave me! Please stay until I'm asleep, I don't want to be alone."  
  
Severus gathered the boy's clothes and draped them over one of the other beds, "Of course, I'll stay." He sat back down again looking at the frightened face on the pillow, "Draco, sleep, you're safe here."  
  
Draco lay down but didn't close his eyes, "I don't want to sleep just yet, will you talk to me?"  
  
"Of course, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Anything, I just don't want to start thinking about _that_ again."  
  
Severus searched for something to say, he wasn't used to making small talk and he suspected that now was not the time to grill Draco on potions. Then he smiled and said, "You know, I remember you being born. I was the first person to hold you aside from the medi-witch and your mother."  
  
"Where was my father?"  
  
"I don't know, he only visited your mother once while she was in hospital and he didn't hold you then. In fact that was one of the reasons she gave me to coerce me into holding you."  
  
"Why didn't you want to hold me?" he asked indignantly.  
  
"You were tiny, I was terrified I'd hurt you."  
  
Draco smiled and laughed softly.  
  
"As it happened _you_ hurt _me_. You pulled my hair and you turned out to be a darned sight stronger than you looked."  
  
Draco snorted in amusement and tried to turn it into a cough.  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, "Yes, your mother found it bloody funny as well!"  
  
Draco couldn't help laughing now. "What was mum like at school?"  
  
"She was intelligent, friendly, popular, a brilliant head girl but she didn't always follow the rules. She once gave me the password to the Gryffindor common room in order to get revenge on Potter's father and his friends for one of their pranks!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, she certainly had a sense of humour your mother, but somehow trouble never got traced back to her."  
  
Draco laughed again, "Were the two of you good friends then as well?"  
  
"We were friends but she had friends in her own year as did I, we weren't close."  
  
"Who was she friends with?"  
  
"Well her best friend was called Morgana and she was good friends with Blaise Zabini's father as well, they dated for a while in their seventh year."  
  
"Yeah, she told me about that. I know that Zabini's dad went a bit funny after his wife died but why does she never seem to see Morgana? Mum told me she moved abroad but mum can apparate and it isn't difficult to use floo powder to get to other countries either."  
  
"Draco, Morgana didn't move abroad, the Death Eaters killed her. When your mother found out she was distraught and intended to leave your father but that happened to be the same night Mr Potter pulled off his I'm-going-to-be-so-thick-skulled-that-even-the-killing-curse-can't-get-though-to-me trick and she found out I was a spy. In all the confusion she felt too scared and alone to go anywhere."  
  
"Oh God," Draco whispered, "Mum's been through a lot hasn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she has."  
  
"I'm glad she had you to look after her."  
  
"I didn't really do much."  
  
"One of the things I remember her saying to me before I started Hogwarts was that if I ever had any trouble I was to come to you and that she trusted you."  
  
Severus smiled, "Your mother cares a great deal about you, did you know she slapped Professor Moody across the face in Dumbledore's office after that nasty ferret incident?"  
  
"No! She didn't?"  
  
"She did, that's another thing about your mother she hasn't half got a temper sometimes!"  
  
They both laughed this time, Severus remembered the times that Narcissa had yelled at terrified Gryffindor first years who had dared to upset her Slytherins, ***yes, Narcissa always was protective of those she cared for.***  
  
He looked at Draco and noticed that the boy was beginning to have difficulty keeping his eyes open. "Go to sleep Draco."  
  
The boy nodded sleepily and allowed his eyes to close, it wasn't long before he seemed to be fast asleep. Severus noticed that Draco appeared to have complete faith that now he had told his potions master everything it would all be alright. He smiled at the sleeping boy but knew that it was far from being alright just yet. ***Narcissa's going to have a fit about this and there's still Lucius to be reckoned with. He's not going to hurt them, I won't let him.***  
  
Severus was about to leave when Draco fidgeted in his sleep, knocking the covers back. Severus pulled them back over the sleeping form and gently brushed the hair from his face, noticing he had broken out in a cold sweat. He settled back down in his chair, unable to leave and it was long into the night before he finally did, leaving a clearly labelled dreamless sleep potion beside the boy's bed in case he woke up.  
  
*******  
  
The cell I mentioned in this chapter that was too small for a grown man to lie down in, well apparently there is one like that at the Tower of London, I think they put Guy Fawkes in there if my memory's right. Anyway, the idea was all they could do was either stand up or crouch down, not very comfortable after a while.  
  
Well, how will Narcissa react? And what about Lucius, how will they deal with him? Did you enjoy the Draco, Sevvie bonding?  
  
Again, I'm sorry this chapter was late the next update should be here in another few days, probably Sunday or Monday but no later than Monday night!  
  
Please Review!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Bonezz - If I knew where Draco was I would most definitely tell you, or already be there hugging the poor dear myself! Lol! I Love Sev! He's my favourite and I think he just hides his caring side, there are moments even in the books when it does seem like he cares really. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for the review!  
  
Usako3000 - Draco has indeed seen the error of his ways, it took long enough but finally we have progress! Draco knows he's been in the wrong, he's not about to go and befriend Harry Potter or anything but he's seen through his father. In trying to protect her son Narcissa nearly turned him against her but Sev was there to explain everything. Just one thing, Draco didn't see the girl's body, he saw the cell with the shackles in where she'd been kept that was supposed to be the link back to the events of Wedding Bells and Narcissa's similar eye opening experience. The body of the child was just a random wizarding child, actually I couldn't help thinking that it would have been a good idea to have it be her but it can't be as I wrote the child as being in robes and it's clearly stated in Wedding Bells that she's wearing a cotton dress, I suppose she'd probably still be wrapped in Narcissa's cloak as well but it can't be her. I wish I thought of that when I was writing it though! However, it was important that the child be in robes so that Draco realise that the Death Eaters don't even stick to their own beliefs. How people can not love Snape is beyond me but you liked him in the last chapter so that's a good thing. He'll continue pretty much like that so I hope you can continue to like him a bit. Thanks for the review!  
  
ilovesporks - Glad you found the last chapter moving. Here's Narcissa's reaction but there's no Lucius 'til chapter five I'm afraid so you'll have to wait for him! Thanks for the review!  
  
Luna Project - I love Luna, I think she's the coolest! Sorry, I keep you waiting, I'm fine, the computer's not though! It has to go in again for an unrelated problem! So, I will reply to your e-mail as soon as possible but it could take a couple of days! Draco is very sad at the moment and deeply disturbed, he really did look up to Lucius! Draco can be thoughtful and it was all a bit too much for the poor boy! He'd have had trouble kneeling on one knee with his other knee hurt, otherwise that probably would have been effective. Ah yes, we finally find out that Draco doesn't fall for Narcissa's dumb blonde routine in the same way the rest of the world does, he sees more of the real her than she realises. Draco will realise that it's important to be nicer to his mother and listen to her, he really does want her to be happy! Narcissa probably doesn't now what the word surrender means, lol! Just a joke, I'm sure she does but she's surrendered to Lucy in the past and I doubt she could stomach doing it again. I always thought 'Through the Barricades' suited him, he's been indoctrinated by evil Lucius (but lovely Lucius as well! Or is that just me?) and now what he believes has been torn apart. The poor boy! I love Sev and Draco having a father/son style relationship, they're just so cute! I picked up on that too, I love it that Sev calls him Draco and I hope it means that he wants to help him! Below 20 Celsius isn't that cold here, at the moment it's about 14 degrees, it's evening now though is was probably about 17 or so earlier. As you can see, Britain doesn't really do heat very well! I don't think we see 30 degrees very often! I remember we did something in science and we were told that the average room temp. is 20 degrees Celsius, I'm guessing it's probably higher than that for you! You might find our weather a bit too cold! I'm not actually at University yet, I've got another couple of weeks holiday we don't start back til well after the schools in Britain, some universities don't start until October! I will continue to write, I'm getting very into the idea for my Bill and Charlie fic, but more about all that in my e-mail which will follow soon I promise! The X-files is darned scary sometimes I think! Alright, I scare easily! Glad you enjoyed the chapter, hope you enjoy this one. More Sev!!! Thanks for the review! (Please read the author's note at the end, it's especially for you!)  
  
honest_iago - Ah yes, Draco's respect for Sevvie is wonderful! I do love irredeemably evil men though! Lucy, Dorian, Moriarty, they're all good! It is the end of an era though! I'm kind of sad but it's not entirely finished it still needs a fair amount of checking doing! Narc is a bit preoccupied with the heat in the previous chapter, it's not that she doesn't care! She is a bit schizo though! But it's true that the best people are! I vant to suck your blood! Thanks for the review!  
  
Trillium - Draco may seem to change fast but he's been changing for a while, he has been thinking about the things his mother's said and I think 'bit of a shock' could be a slight understatement for finding dead bodies in your cellar with the idea that your parents had killed them! He's had doubts before but it is quite fast, he has some common sense shocked into him in a way. He's not going to become nice to Gryffindors overnight or anything though. Thanks for the opinion, but it's meant to be fast, it's the suddenness of it all that makes him reconsider perhaps if talked up to them the same ideas wouldn't have horrified him so much. Thanks for reviewing and don't worry about not reviewing last time I know all about computers fritzing! * author groans as she remembers the state of her own computer and it's upcoming trip to the repair shop* lol! (actually, that isn't funny it's just annoying, why do computers have to go wrong?!)  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
***Severus' Thoughts***  
  
_emphasis_  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Narcissa awoke early the next morning, dressing quickly and apparating into Hogsmeade without stopping for breakfast or even a cup of tea.   
  
Hogsmeade was only just waking up as she stalked through it, she had not slept well and her nerves were in shreds, by the time she reached Hogwarts she had run through at least a dozen horrible scenarios as to what could have driven Draco from the manor, each more horrifying and ridiculously unlikely than the last.  
  
The entrance doors of the school were closed when she reached them and she stood for a moment deliberating whether to knock or simply blast them to smithereens. Eventually it occurred to her to use an unlocking charm, they required quite a sophisticated one but after a few minutes work they swung noiselessly inwards.  
  
She had barely taken three steps inside however before Severus swept out of the great hall, wand upraised, in a black dressing gown.  
  
She held up her hands in mock surrender, "Alright, I'll come quietly!"  
  
He snorted frustratedly, "Why couldn't you knock?!"  
  
She shrugged, "I wasn't sure anyone would answer. Why were you about to blast me to high heaven?"  
  
"Narcissa, you cannot just break into Hogwarts without triggering some alarms!"  
  
"It worked last time!"  
  
"Last time the students were here and the doors were open so you had no need to break in, also there was not a rampaging Dark Lord on the loose!"  
  
"Good point, now where's my son?"  
  
"Asleep, like everyone else in this time zone is if they've got any sense, when I said morning I did not mean half past six!"  
  
"Well I was worried! What, do you think I got here this early purely for the thrill of catching you in your nightshirt?", **though that was an unexpected bonus**, "What's going on?!"  
  
The man sighed and lowered his wand, "Come with me, we need to talk."  
  
"So you said in your letter," she said hurrying after him.  
  
"Narcissa why didn't you just floo here?"  
  
She stopped in her tracks, "I don't know, I always apparate to Hogwarts I wasn't even sure you could floo in unannounced."  
  
"How did you think Draco got here?"  
  
"I really didn't consider it, I was too busy worrying about _why_ he was here!"  
  
Severus left an impatient Narcissa waiting in his study and went to get dressed; Narcissa paced restlessly, muttering to herself until he returned. "Sev, what the bloody hell is going on?! You know the risks of this as well as I do! Why is Draco here, what was so important that you risked contacting me?! If Lucius found out..."  
  
"Damn Lucius!" Severus snarled, interrupting her mid-rant, "And damn you for never leaving him! Do you have any idea of the damage you've done to your son?!"  
  
"What?" she sat down heavily in a chair, "Draco, what's wrong with him? Is he hurt?" she leapt to her feet again.  
  
"Draco is not hurt, he's alright, he's asleep in his dormitory. Narcissa, has Lucius noticed he's gone?"  
  
"No, Lucius is away he doesn't return until tomorrow night. Why? Are you ever going to get to the point?"  
  
"Yes," Severus paused wondering if there was a delicate way of putting it, "Narcissa are you aware of what is underneath your manor?"  
  
"Yes, there's a couple of wine cellars and then you get to the dungeons and there's an old potions lab, but you know all that you've used that lab!"  
  
"Yes I know, but Narcissa do you know what's in those dungeons?"  
  
"What are you implying? Lucius can't still be keeping people down there!"  
  
"No, he isn't. Narcissa, Draco appears to have taken it into his head to go exploring down there. He found some skeletons including one which looked to be that of a wizarding child, unsurprisingly he was decidedly shaken."  
  
Narcissa opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again, shaking her head in horrified bewilderment. She put her head in her hands and for several minutes said nothing until Severus interrupted the silence, "Narcissa, are you alright?"  
  
"No! What do you think?!" she looked up and he could see she had been crying, "Sev, I, oh God!" she whispered and put her head back in her hands.   
  
It was at this time Severus was hit with the similarity of Draco's reaction the night before, the way they both hid behind their hands as though they could block it all out. Only it seemed less acceptable in a thirty seven year old woman who was supposed to be looking after a child, "Narcissa pull yourself together! Are you really surprised?"  
  
"Yes!" she snapped, then added more softly, "How is he?"  
  
"Shaken. But it does seem to have had a good effect in one way, he appears to have rejected his father's ideals in fact he seems pretty repulsed by Lucius right now." Severus found he didn't quite have the heart to tell the woman how Draco had doubted her as well.  
  
"You mean, he thinks Lucius is wrong?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She sank her head back into her hands, but this time it was through relief rather than despair.  
  
*******  
  
Draco awoke to find his mother and potions master sat on couches in the Slytherin common room. "Mum?" he held back a little as she stood up and turned towards him.  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm sorry."  
  
He smiled suddenly and hugged her, "It's alright, Professor Snape explained it all, it's not your fault. I'm sorry I listened to him."  
  
"It's _not_ your fault, I should have done something, I should have got you out of there."  
  
"I wouldn't have gone."  
  
They remained in silence holding on to each other until Severus cleared his throat and the three off them sat back down, "Narcissa we still have to sort out what happens next."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What do you mean 'what happens next'?" Draco asked.  
  
"Draco I am assuming that you would not wish things to remain as they are?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well your father is not about to let either of us go without a fight, particularly not you."  
  
"He should pay for what he's done Narcissa, this is not a simple case of running away!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"You want to turn dad over to the ministry?" Draco asked in a small voice.  
  
"I don't want to, but there really isn't another option. Draco, he's done some terrible things and he will continue to do so if he isn't stopped."  
  
Draco nodded before burying his head in her shoulder.  
  
Narcissa slipped an arm round her son's shoulders and looked at Severus as if in askance of what their next move was to be.  
  
"No one is better placed than you are to bring about Lucius' downfall, Narcissa," Severus said quietly, not wishing to upset his Godson.  
  
"Actually that may not be too difficult to arrange," she admitted  
  
Severus raised a questioning eyebrow and Draco lifted his head to stare at his mother.  
  
She continued, "In my study at home is a notebook, in that is the evidence I have spent the last year gathering against Lucius. Information about his finances, a record of his movements, what I remember from what he told me about the Chamber of Secret's episode, extracts from correspondence I found in his study. And I can lay my hands on a lot more than that, though I have to admit he is clever and most of the evidence is purely circumstantial."  
  
"I can't believe you've been doing this! How did you get access to his financial records and correspondence?" Severus asked, shocked at having managed to underestimate the woman again, ***at least this time it's in no danger of costing me my life!***  
  
"There's a passage that leads from his bedroom to his study, I used that to get in while he was out."  
  
"He could have come back and caught you!"  
  
Narcissa was touched at the concern in her friend's voice, "I know."  
  
"What about this notebook, is it safe?"  
  
"It's locked in a draw in my desk and it's written in ancient runes, not a subject Lucius ever excelled at, but it was probably my best subject at school. It therefore has the plus side of Lucius being unable to read it even if he found it."  
  
"I just don't believe you sometimes."  
  
She smirked, "I'm a Slytherin Severus, didn't you expect me to have a back up plan of some kind?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you sadly underestimate me, I don't trust Lucius as far as I can throw him and I don't like the idea of being entirely at his mercy."  
  
"So, what? The plan is to go home, grab this book and turn it over to the ministry?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't think that'll work, the evidence is circumstantial. However, it should grab their attention and we'll need to do that in order to convince them to investigate Lucius as he is not a man to be crossed lightly! Once they raid the manor they can be of no doubt as to his guilt."  
  
"But they've already raided it once and they found nothing!" Draco pointed out.  
  
"They didn't know where to look, but I can tell them how to open the concealed chamber under the Drawing Room, they never did find that though they seemed suspicious about that room at one time, and I think a more thorough inspection of the dungeons should speak for itself."  
  
Draco shuddered at her last words and she squeezed his shoulders reassuringly.  
  
"Narcissa, it is imperative that Lucius suspects nothing..." Severus trailed off.  
  
"And if we leave he will suspect everything," Narcissa finished for him, "He's not at home at present and they need to raid while he is there to have any hope of taking him into custody otherwise he'll just disappear and if he returns home to find us gone he will definitely smell a rat!"  
  
"Narcissa, I don't want to ask you to do this but it is the best chance of pulling this off safely..."  
  
"I know," she interrupted him. "If you don't want to be the one to ask me then don't ask. You don't need to, I'll go back."  
  
"You're going to what?!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Draco if we are not there when your father returns he will know something is wrong and he will make a run for it or simply destroy the evidence. It is the only reliable way of catching him. Draco, I know you're scared, but this is the only way."  
  
"I'm not going back, you said I wouldn't have to go back," he turned to Severus looking betrayed.  
  
"Narcissa, maybe you could tell Lucius Draco went to stay with a friend, maybe he could really go and stay with a friend we could pick him up again before anything was suspected."  
  
"No! Mum is not going back there alone!"  
  
"Draco I won't let him hurt you, neither of us will," Severus tried to sound reassuring.  
  
Draco smiled at the two adults sat on the green sofas, "I know. I'm going with mum."  
  
"Alright then, I guess that's settled, are you going to inform the ministry for me?"  
  
Severus nodded, "Owl that notebook to me the instant you get home and I'll pass it on to them and I'll send back the details."  
  
"Thank you. Draco why don't you go to the kitchens and ask the house elves to send some lunch in here it's getting on for midday, I'm sure you've discovered the entrance to the kitchens by now."  
  
Draco nodded and set off.  
  
"One more issue," Narcissa started after Draco had left, "Where are he and I going to stay when we leave?"  
  
"Don't you have any friends you could go to?"  
  
"Besides you? Not really, I don't have any friends. I suppose there's always Molly Weasley, she might help, she and I are sort of friends."  
  
"I'm sure she'll help you. I'll contact her and Arthur for you. You can floo there a couple of hours before the aurors are due, I'll meet you there."  
  
"Thank you," inadequate, there weren't words to fully express Narcissa's gratitude so she settled for squeezing his hand and smiling, trying to communicate that she would never forget what he had done for her.  
  
"Narcissa," Severus hesitated, "I told him about Morgana, it came up in conversation last night. I hope you don't mind."  
  
She shook her head, "He's owed the truth."  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa and Draco spent the rest of the day at Hogwarts, it had been decided that Dumbledore would not be informed as Narcissa wanted to keep him out of it and Severus had agreed to remain quiet for as long as possible. As they were leaving that evening Draco turned back suddenly and impulsively hugged a startled Severus, "Thank you," he said quietly. Severus gave the boy a hug, noticing that Narcissa was looking at the two of them with an expression on her face which suggested that she found the sight deeply endearing. Draco released his potions master looking slightly embarrassed.   
  
"Take care," Severus looked up from Draco to Narcissa, "Both of you."  
  
"We will," she assured him, placing a hand on her son's shoulder.  
  
They flooed back into her study at the manor and Narcissa instantly sent the notebook with Osiris.  
  
"What happens now?" Draco asked timidly.  
  
She smiled weakly, "We wait."  
  
*******  
  
A/N: The part where Severus tells Narcissa she cannot just break into Hogwarts without triggering some alarms is dedicated to Luna Project who reminded me that my character's tendencies to walk into the school unannounced and unquestioned was a little unrealistic, I hope this scene with it's explanations covers that up! As for the scene in 'Turning Point' we'll just have to assume Dumbledore was expecting Sev or something. As for Draco, he wasn't armed with a wand or any other kind of weapon so the floo system let him in with no problems, if he'd had a wand on him he wouldn't have got in so easily.  
  
Right, well I have another problem with the computer so it has to go in somewhere else so I'm not sure when the update will be but I have the stuff on disk and if it gets past Friday I'll go down to the local library and update from there so I do apologise if the next chapter's late, particularly with the cliff-hanger but it's out of my hands at the moment. I'm taking the computer in tomorrow so I might have it back quite soon (hopefully) but it might take a little while I'm not sure yet.  
  
Please Review! They keep me going through all the annoying computer difficulties! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
RaistlinofMetallica - Glad you like the characterization of Narcissa. Yes, poor Draco has to grow up. Thanks for the review!  
  
Dark Comet - I loved writing Draco/Sevvie bonding, there will be more! (Also rather enjoyed conjuring up mental image of Sevvie in a nightshirt!) You won't get to see Harry's face when he finds out (he's too dull!) but you'll see Ron getting told in the next chapter! AS for Lucius' face, I'm afraid you're about to see it and it isn't pretty (well he's always pretty but it isn't pleasant!). Thanks for the review, I sympathise with your technical difficulties with the computer.  
  
Bonezz - We should go on a Draco hunt so we can all hug the little darling! I love Lucius too so this chapter was a bit difficult to write and I hope you don't hate it! Hope the wait for an update wasn't too long, thanks for the review!  
  
Also thank you to Malferz for reviewing Wedding Bells, I couldn't think of anywhere else to answer your questions so I'll answer them here and hope you find them. If you've read this far then you probably already know the answer about the two of them. I always saw them as more friends too but then I started writing and it got out of my control, when I started they were simply meant to be friends but it appears they had other ideas! Sorry! RL/NM? That's an unusual pairing, in fact I don't think I've ever seen that, it's a bit late to try it now but it would have been interesting and Remus is lovely!  
  
Another thank you to LuckyLadybug66 for reviewing 'Turning Point' and being so complementary!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
***Severus' Thoughts***  
  
_emphasis_  
  
A/N: Joy! The computer has been fixed again so there shouldn't be any more delays in my updates!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lucius returned home the next evening and luckily went straight to bed, Draco had retired early so as to avoid him but Narcissa had no problem at all in acting like everything was normal, she had known what Lucius was like for a long time and she realised that he simply didn't scare her any more.  
  
The next day at breakfast Draco was unusually quiet and Lucius had clearly picked up on it, "Draco what's wrong, you seem rather out of sorts."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine."  
  
Narcissa glanced up and quickly improvised, "Are you still feeling ill darling? He wasn't well all yesterday Lucius."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just feel a bit sick that's all, can I be excused I've lost my appetite?"  
  
"Go on sweetheart, have a lie down and I'll come up and see you after breakfast," Narcissa made sure that her voice suggested that any objections would not be well met.  
  
**And I thought he was good at lying. Oh well, I suppose I can't expect him to find this easy.**  
  
Lucius spent much of the day in his study and Narcissa went up to see her son who was lying curled up on his bed. "Are you alright?"  
  
He shook his head, "He scares me."  
  
"Draco nobody will hurt you while I'm around!"  
  
He smiled weakly at her, "I can't wait to get this over with."  
  
"I know, I feel the same way. Now I need a pair of your pyjamas, leave everything else here we can come back at any time after tonight."  
  
"Ok," he passed her a clean pair of pyjamas from a drawer, "So where are we going to be staying anyway? With Professor Snape?"  
  
"No, we're going to stay with the Weasleys."  
  
"The Weasleys!?"  
  
"We needed somewhere safe to stay and they offered."  
  
"They offered or you asked?"  
  
"I asked."  
  
"You asked a favour of the Weasleys?"  
  
"Draco after everything you've been through in the last 48 hours do you still think that your father's prejudices are worth listening to?"  
  
"I don't like the Weasleys! And they certainly don't like me!"  
  
"The younger ones don't know we're coming, Ginny's been packed off to a friend's and the other's are being kept out of the way apparently. The eldest two aren't even home. You'll only have to see Molly and Arthur and possibly Percy. Draco from what I've heard they have good reason to dislike you. I'm not blaming you, you behaved in the way you were raised to but that doesn't make it right. Give them a chance, they're good people."  
  
"It's all settled then?"  
  
"Yes, Severus wrote to me this morning."  
  
"And I can't change your mind?"  
  
"No, there's no where else we could go anyway. I'm not exactly overwhelmed with friends. I trust the Weasleys and you're just going to have to cope with them."  
  
He sighed, "Fine. God you know things are bad when you're asking help from the Weasleys!" he muttered as his mother left his room.   
  
*******  
  
Draco knocked on his mother's study door at two minutes past nine that night.  
  
"Alright sweetheart, you ready?"  
  
He nodded silently.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back in a minute I've left my bag in my bedroom, you wait here."  
  
It was ten past nine before Narcissa returned, "Sorry, I couldn't find the bag, I'd hidden it under the bed and then forgotten I'd hidden it there. Gosh, we're late we were due at the Weasley's at nine o'clock. Come on let's go." Narcissa picked up the pot on the mantle piece where she kept her floo powder but it was empty, "Damn, there's no floo powder left!"  
  
"What? What are we going to do?" Draco sounded nervous.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll just go and get some more, there's some in the drawing room. You stay here," she headed out of the door.  
  
"Be careful!" Draco called after her.  
  
She turned back towards him, "Draco, I've lived here for nearly eighteen years, I doubt your father will choose now to make an attempt on my life!"  
  
"Don't joke about these things!"  
  
"I wasn't joking!"  
  
She made her way down the spiral stairs which led down to the gallery on the first floor, she would have taken the stairs that went into the library but Lucius' study was right next door to the library and she thought that was probably where he was.  
  
She ran down the main stairs to the entrance hall and was about to enter the drawing room when Lucius walked out of it.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as she almost ran into him.  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly.  
  
He glanced at her bag, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Then why are you carrying that shoulder bag?"  
  
"Oh, I was going to nip down to Diagon Alley."  
  
"At half past nine in the evening?"  
  
"Er, I was headed for the Leaky Cauldron, I fancied a drink and a change of scenery," she improvised.  
  
"Then what's in the bag?" he asked taking from her shoulder before she could protest. "Why are you carrying round your nightclothes and for that matter why are you carrying Draco's pyjamas?"  
  
"Oh, he was going to come with me."  
  
"To the Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"Yes. Well I just thought he may as well, it's not like I'm going to give him alcohol or anything."  
  
"And the pyjamas are because...?"  
  
"They let rooms at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Don't be obtuse Narcissa, I know that!" he snapped, all trace of silky charm gone from his voice.  
  
"Well, I thought we could stay there and do some early morning shopping."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, it sounded like fun? I could use some retail therapy." **Well that last part's true.**  
  
"Why could you use retail therapy?"  
  
"It's been a stressful summer."  
  
"What do you mean? In what way has it been stressful, I thought we agreed that it had been a most fortuitous summer for all purebloods with proper wizarding pride?" The way the question was asked suggested to Narcissa that she had better be very careful how she answered and that she was treading on very dangerous ground.  
  
"Yes. Of course! It's just...I've been worried about you!"  
  
He snorted, "Narcissa you wouldn't worry about me if my leg were hanging off!"  
  
**Too true I bloody wouldn't!** "Of course I would! You're my husband!" **Much as it pains me to say it!**  
  
"You married me for my money and my status! You couldn't give a damn about me! You were on the lookout for a nice trophy husband you could boast to your friends about."  
  
"What! You have got to be kidding me! I ended up as the bloody trophy, a pretty young wife to hang off your arm at parties and functions!" she spat at him, enraged that he would have the gall to mention her friends who he had single handedly driven away in one way or another.  
  
"Young you were, I'll give you that, but pretty? I've seen prettier," he sneered.  
  
"And I've seen richer!" she yelled, "I didn't marry you for your bloody money, I loved you!"  
  
"Past tense?"  
  
She suddenly realised what she had just said, "No, I meant, I was talking about the past that's why I used the past tense!"  
  
"Oh please!" he drawled "You know, much as I could watch you tie yourself in knots all day trying to dig yourself out of that hole, I really haven't the inclination! Now go and put that bag away, you're not going anywhere!"  
  
"Since when do you tell me where I can and can't go? You're pathetic!" She turned to leave, floo powder forgotten, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me!" she pulled away from him, backing away towards the staircase.  
  
Draco was stood at the top of the stairs watching this exchange with a growing anxiety.  
  
"Stop yelling at each other!" he said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Draco get back upstairs!" Narcissa shouted, unwilling to give Lucius two targets.  
  
"Stay there and keep your mouth shut Draco," Lucius said calmly, "Your mother is being most irrational."  
  
Draco hesitated, halfway down the stairs, looking unsure as to what to do.  
  
Narcissa glared at Lucius and began to wonder what would happen if they were still there when the aurors arrived.   
  
*******  
  
Severus arrived at the Weasley's at half past eight to find Molly trying to get Ron to go to bed three hours earlier than usual. Arthur led Severus into the kitchen before Ron could see him and start asking awkward questions.  
  
It wasn't long before Molly joined them and they sat drinking coffee at the kitchen table. Severus jumped as a popping noise was heard from the living room.  
  
"It'll be Percy." Arthur said.  
  
Sure enough the young red head walked into the kitchen, looking entirely unsurprised to see one of his Hogwart's professors sat at the dinner table with his parents. Severus wasn't sure from this whether he had been told about the plan or whether he had decided it was best not to question any strange occurrences which took place in a house inhabited by Fred and George.  
  
"Good Evening Professor. Hi mum," Percy submitted to being hugged vigorously by an agitated Molly Weasley, nodding to his father over her shoulder.  
  
"They haven't arrived yet then?"  
  
"No, they're due in about five minutes," Arthur said and Severus noticed that he was tinkering with what looked like a toaster.  
  
They sat in silence for five minutes then went into the living room to wait by the fireplace, Arthur attempted to bring his toaster with him but was caught by Molly who declared he was as bad as the twins. Percy looked like he was choking back a laugh but said nothing and simply sipped a cup of coffee as though the toaster incident was nothing unusual. It probably wasn't.  
  
They sat and waited until it reached twenty past nine with no sign of Narcissa and her son. Molly was knitting at an alarming rate, Severus assumed this was to calm her nerves, and Arthur had found a plug to play with, ***Well at least somebody's happy!*** Percy was sat, perfectly composed, in an armchair reading over an official looking report and Severus was pacing madly up and down.  
  
"Something must have happened to them!" he snapped, "They should have been here ages ago!"  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, they've probably just got held up," Percy said without looking up from his report.  
  
"Give it ten minutes," Molly said, what she didn't say was what they should do if things hadn't changed in ten minutes.  
  
In ten minutes things _hadn't_ changed. "I'm going to the manor, they could in danger!" Severus snapped suddenly.  
  
"You're right, I'll go with you," Arthur nodded, setting aside his plug.  
  
"I'm coming too," Percy put down the report and stood up.  
  
"Oh, no Arthur, no Percy! You'll be killed! Oh Arthur!" Molly hugged her husband and then her son, begging them to be careful, she then hugged Severus heedless of his attempts to escape her.  
  
"I suggest we floo into the ballroom, no one ever goes in there so we should be able to remain undetected." Severus said and Molly went to hug Arthur again.  
  
Arthur nodded and Percy took a jar of floo powder off the mantle piece and offered it round. Before he stepped into the fire Severus looked at the two red heads, ***great I'm going into Malfoy Manor with a child and a man who plays with toasters for back up!*** He sighed and stepped into the flames.  
  
The three of them emerged into the large white and gold room, Percy was amazed and was staring up at the ceiling, both Arthur and Severus had seen it before and had more serious things on their mind. Besides Severus couldn't say he had ever been impressed by the display of wealth. They crossed to the large double doors, which Severus knew led out into the hallway, and heard raised voices.  
  
"Draco get back upstairs!" Narcissa's voice, with a panicked note in it.  
  
"Stay there and keep your mouth shut Draco. Your mother is being most irrational."  
  
"Lucius." Severus snarled and flung open the doors.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa and Lucius were glaring at each other when suddenly the ballroom doors opened to the side of them and Severus, Arthur Weasley and one of his son's stepped through it with their wands out. Lucius immediately pulled his own wand and Narcissa followed suit.  
  
"Get away from her Lucius!" Severus snapped.  
  
"Since when is it good form to illegally enter someone's house and tell them how they may or may not treat their own wife?" Lucius drawled.  
  
Arthur clearly didn't feel like carrying on a conversation with Lucius about etiquette so he sent a stunning charm in Lucius' direction.  
  
Lucius blocked it and returned a curse at Arthur, which he dodged; the curse left a smoking hole in a tapestry.  
  
"Percy get Draco and get him out of here!" Severus snapped at the young redhead who nodded and made his way towards the stairs.  
  
Narcissa attempted to stun her husband while his attention was divided between the five of them but he blocked it easily.  
  
"I'll deal with you later, you worthless tramp!" Lucius flicked his wand sending Narcissa flying back into Severus, causing them both to collapse on the floor.  
  
Percy had reached the stairs and was about to start up them when Lucius turned his attention to the young Weasley.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't, well I'm sure your parents could identify you but to the civilised world I'm afraid you all look alike." He smiled oddly, bringing his wand up before Percy could react, "Crucio."  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Arthur yelled, horrified by his son's cries of pain.  
  
The spell ended leaving Percy shaking but Lucius caught his wand out of the air. "You'll have to try harder than that Weasley!" he spat before muttering a word Arthur and Percy didn't understand. It was clear though from the horrified look on Narcissa's face that she understood it perfectly.  
  
Arthur suddenly cried out in pain as thorns began to burst through his skin, "That's just a taster Weasley, I'm going to enjoy watching you scream!"  
  
"Incendio!" Narcissa shouted causing her husband's sleeve to catch fire, he put it out easily but she hadn't intended to hurt him, merely to take his attention away from Arthur Weasley.  
  
Percy ran to his father and Lucius turned towards Narcissa looking murderous. He threw a particularly unpleasant curse at her which she blocked, but not without some difficulty Severus noticed. He raised his wand to defend her when she began to speak. From what she was saying and the serious look on her face Severus realised exactly what she was going to do.  
  
Reacting entirely on instinct he used a spell to forcefully throw Lucius out of the path of her curse, which hit a statue that seemed to be consumed by flames from within itself before smouldering into a pile of ash.  
  
Severus wasn't looking at that though, Lucius had hit the wall with a good deal of force and was now slumped on the floor, blood pouring from a head wound.  
  
Percy was trying to get Draco to leave, having removed the spell from his father, but Draco was not cooperating.  
  
Narcissa and Severus exchanged a look before she ran to her husband's side and knelt beside him placing a pale hand at the base of his neck. Severus dashed after her and picked up Lucius' wand from where it lay.  
  
She looked up at him, trembling, "He's dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's dead." She repeated.  
  
Severus held out a hand which she gratefully accepted, stumbling to her feet.  
  
Percy had stopped trying to pull Draco out of the room and they were now simply standing there staring at Lucius' body.  
  
Narcissa took Lucius' wand from Severus' hand and snapped it viciously in two letting the pieces fall to the floor.  
  
The snapping sound of the wood restored the power of speech and movement to the four transfixed observers.   
  
Narcissa turned towards her son and absentmindedly wondered when she had started crying. Draco ran towards her and threw his arms round her. Arthur moved to place a reassuring hand on Percy's shoulder and Severus watched as Draco tried to stop his mother's tears, telling her that everything was ok. He found himself feeling oddly protective of the two of them and he smiled sadly as Narcissa held on to her son as though he might disappear if she let him go.  
  
*******  
  
I apologise to any Lucius lovers out there! It was necessary!  
  
I am also very sorry for inflicting pain on Arthur and Percy, the spell Arthur got hit with was not of my creation it was all honest_iago's idea so blame her for poor Arthur's torment!  
  
What happens now? How's Narcissa going to feel? How will Draco cope? What will the Weasleys say? 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I only own the plot!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Bonezz - So sorry for what I did to Lucius! I didn't want to do it but the idea of Lucius in Azkaban was too terrible to me! I'm sorry but he really is dead in this fic! I'm sure he's in a better place though, come on he's taking over hell by now as Lucifer's right hand man I'm sure! lol! Seriously, sorry if I upset you but I didn't want to do it, it was just the only way! Thanks for the review!  
  
ilovesporks - I am the queen of run on sentences! I will try to fix that in future, I seem to have some kind of aversion to full stops! lol! Glad it was unexpected, I'd hate to get too predictable! Thanks for the review!  
  
Dark Comet - It's over, you can come from behind the sofa now! I couldn't stand the idea of Lucius rotting in Azkaban so it had to be this way, besides it does allow Narcissa a little more closure than if he were still alive. Don't expect her and Sev to simply get to grips with things though, they're a bit slow on the uptake! Though we do finally see how Sev feels in this chapter. I'll warn Ron about the frying pan, lol! Harry irritates me too sometimes, I couldn't see myself writing about him really. Here's Ron's reaction, you might be impressed with him. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Luna Project - Ok, first of all I have to clear up a major misunderstanding! Sorry if it wasn't clear but it wasn't Narcissa who killed Lucius, she was going to but Severus realised what she was up to and threw Lucius out of the path of her spell. Unfortunately Lucius hit the wall in the wrong way and died as a result of that. So technically Severus killed him, however Sev didn't mean to, he was trying to stop Lucius being killed, so it was an accident. That's not to say Narcissa wouldn't have done it because she certainly intended to but Severus realised that letting her kill him was not a good idea for the reasons you mentioned in the review plus the fact that Draco might not get over watching his mother kill his father. So it does make the whole issue a little better, Sev couldn't be charged with murder even in self-defence as it was an accident so he's in far less trouble than she would have been if she'd actually killed him. Narcissa's not exactly out of trouble with the ministry herself though, there's the small matter of perjury and perverting the course of justice at Lucius' trial! You will meet some of the other Death Eaters and see their perspective on Lucius' death later on but not Bellatrix, in this she's not related to Narcissa in any way and is staying in Azkaban so that poor Neville never has to think of his parents' torturer walking free! You'll find out about the official verdict for Lucius' death in chapter seven. Even if Narcissa had killed Lucy and gone to Azkaban though Draco wouldn't have been alone as I'm sure that Narcissa has his Godfather named as his guardian should anything happen to her!:o) Sorry to have given you the wrong impression, I'm going to go back and check that wording to see if I can make it clearer! Right, on to responding to your review of chapter four (I thought I Should do 5 first to clear up the little misunderstanding :o) Severus is very brave! A little foolish yes but I was actually hoping someone would ask this as I actually have an explanation that goes beyond I wanted to write about angry Sev in a nightshirt (not that that wasn't a factor I suppose!). The way I see it the only people in the castle at that time (besides Draco) were Sev, Filch and Dumbledore. I am assuming that this alarm would sound in the teacher's offices and bedchambers. Sev is nearest to the front doors, being in the dungeons whereas I always saw Dumbledore's office (and goodness knows where he sleeps!) as being way up in the tower. Sev's awake anyway, as he's stressed, and he knows that he has to respond to this alarm, Filch can't after all being a squib! Part of him responds because he thinks it might be a death eater, one in particular actually; Lucius! Severus fears that he might have come to get Draco and Sev won't give up his Godson without a fight, so he is rather reckless but it's all for Draco! When he leaves Narcissa in his office and goes to get dressed he informs Dumbledore that it was a false alarm. As to the Lucius coming home early issue, Draco isn't thinking about that when he leaves he just wants to get away and Narcissa thinks that him arriving home early is unlikely and that if he did he'd probably just assume she'd gone shopping and Draco was either with her or at his friends'. Dippy probably wouldn't have been much help but then I can't see Lucius voluntarily peaking to Dippy anyway! lol! You've now seen how far Narcissa's willing to go to protect her son! You've also seen how unpredictably unstable Lucius could be! I always saw Draco as running to Sev, who else is so wonderful? I'd hope Jo's Draco would go to him too. The computer had a faulty connection in it's power cable so it couldn't get mains power, it just needed the socket fixing. Of course I don't mind responding to your questions, I'm just sorry that my e-mail was so late! A poem based on chapter four of this fic? I'm intrigued, did you write it or did you just think it fit the story? Well of course you can submit it! I'm flattered by the idea! Can I read it or is it not in English, if it is I'd love you to send me a copy! Thanks for the review and the e-mails, they keep me going when all I want to do is climb into bed and deny that I have to go to university in a few days time! I'm a bit nervous!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
***Severus' Thoughts***  
  
^Percy's Thoughts^  
  
{Molly's Thoughts}  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Molly was overjoyed to see her husband and son return safe and sound with Professor Snape, Narcissa and Draco. She instantly, having got the full story from Arthur, sent Narcissa up to bed in Ginny's room. Severus supported the woman up the stairs as she looked about ready to collapse. Arthur had gone to the ministry to explain things before the aurors arrived at the manor and found Lucius dead.  
  
Draco was sat downstairs staring vacantly into the fire, he hadn't moved since he had collapsed there when he arrived. Molly was now fussing around him trying to get a response when Percy came over a put a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mum, leave him alone. He'll be fine." ^I hope^.   
  
"Hey, what's the amazing bouncing ferret doing here?" Ron's voice was suddenly heard from the foot of the stairs.  
  
"RON! You mind your mouth young man!" Molly scolded before hugging her son for no obvious reason.  
  
Ron turned bright red at being hugged by his mother in front of Malfoy. "Mum!" he struggled and was eventually allowed to escape.  
  
Draco hadn't moved, he hadn't even acknowledged Ron's presence.  
  
"It's a good job you're here actually dear, look there's been a bit of an incident do you mind sleeping on the sofa while Draco takes your room."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just do it Ron and don't be difficult! Draco dear, why don't you try and get some sleep? I'll get you a dreamless sleep potion if you like."  
  
He shook his head, "No thank you, I'd rather sleep without it."  
  
"Alright," Molly said uncertainly, "Let me show you up to Ron's room, you've got some pyjama's haven't you...?" Their voices faded away as Molly led the paler than usual blonde teenager upstairs.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Ron turned to look at Percy who had sat down heavily in an armchair.  
  
"Sit down Ron," Percy said quietly, his voice empty of it's usual pompous tones when giving orders to his siblings.  
  
Ron sat down, "Perce? You alright?" He noticed that his brother was also looking rather pale and shaken.  
  
Percy gave a weak smile, "I'm fine. Look there was, as mum puts it, a bit of an incident tonight."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well this all started two days ago when Professor Snape dropped by to see mum and dad. Ron you know Lucius Malfoy wasn't the nicest of people?"  
  
"That's an understatement, the git's a ruddy Death Eater! So why is his son here?!"  
  
"Draco isn't like his father."  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
"Look I know he's never been nice to any of us but he isn't his fault, he was raised to behave like that. He found some evidence of what his father had been up to," Ron opened his mouth to speak but Percy waved a hand to quiet him, "Don't ask what because I'm not telling you, mum'd have my head for it! Anyway he went to Professor Snape who it turns out is an old friend of Draco's mother. Narcissa, that's Draco's mum, hates Lucius she didn't know what he really was when she married him, well she knew he was a Death Eater but she had no idea of the things he got up to. You remember at the end of this year mum spoke to her on the platform and you and Fred and George were asking why?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Well, Mum and Narcissa got to know each other when they were in hospital with you and Draco. Anyway, mum's been worried about Narcissa and they get on pretty well apparently, mum says she's nothing like her husband. She's always been too afraid to leave Lucius but with Draco finally showing that he wasn't just a mini-Lucius clone she decided to leave and turn him over to the ministry. She was supposed to come here with Draco tonight, that's why mum sent you to bed and all but locked Fred and George in their room, but they didn't show up on time so dad, Professor Snape and I went to look for them. Lucius was having a go at her, I'm not sure if he knew what was going on or not but he was in a foul mood, he didn't seem that sane to be honest. Anyway when we showed up he started firing curses in all directions and there was a bit of an accident. Professor Snape tried to throw him to the side when he was going for Narcissa but he hit his head on the wall. Ron, he's dead. Dad's gone to the ministry, they were due to raid the manor at ten o'clock anyway."  
  
Ron sat there unable to say anything.  
  
"Give Draco a break, ok?"  
  
Ron nodded dumbly and Percy stood up to leave.  
  
"Perce, you are alright aren't you? I mean, he didn't hurt you or dad?" Ron asked in a small voice.  
  
"No," Percy smiled reassuringly and shook his head, "We're just fine. Would you like a hot chocolate?"  
  
Ron nodded and Percy left to get it.  
  
Arthur returned a couple of hours later to be informed that Narcissa was asleep being watched over by Snape and Draco was asleep in Ron's room. Arthur beamed at his son when he found out he'd given up his room to his enemy. The remaining Weasleys went to bed leaving Ron to curl up on the sofa, his head spinning with the story he'd heard.  
  
*******  
  
Severus Snape was still sat by Narcissa's beside, Molly had offered to put up a camp bed for him somewhere but he had refused, not wanting to leave Narcissa alone. He looked at the woman lying on the bed, she looked so vulnerable while she slept. She was too thin and too pale and looked far younger than she was, but not in a good way, she looked too young. Yet at the same time she looked old beyond her years, as though troubles had been placed on young shoulders. She was no longer the bright young head girl or beautiful, sweet natured bride he remembered. Narcissa had been through much in the last eighteen years and it showed on her face. He reached out and took hold of one of the thin hands which lay on top of the patchwork quilt, holding it gently in his own and stroking it distractedly as he thought back over the night. He noticed with a strange pang that her silver wedding ring was still on her finger. Even asleep she didn't look peaceful, she had a slight frown on her face and he smiled at her, the deeply protective feeling he had encountered that evening had not dissipated.  
  
"You daft woman," he whispered affectionately. "You could have got yourself killed, why didn't you leave him years ago? You should have known that no matter what side I was on I would have helped you, you were always my friend."  
  
The woman seemed calmed slightly by the sound of his voice as the frown had left her face. He continued to stroke her hand and whispered in a voice that would have been difficult for her to catch even had she been awake, "I love you."  
  
He was shocked upon looking at her face to see a small but distinct smirk across her pale features.  
  
***She can't be awake! Can she? No, she'd have said something if she were.***  
  
Narcissa Malfoy was indeed wide awake but she wasn't going to tell him that, enjoyable as embarrassing Severus was and embarrassed as he would have been knowing she had heard his confession, his presence by her side and the feel of his hand softly clasping hers was much more pleasant. Had she revealed she knew he was there he would never have permitted himself to hold her hand in this way so she wisely kept her mouth shut, amused but deeply touched at his admission. She felt wetness behind her eyelids but ignored it; she didn't even have the energy left to cry. But, for the first time in recent memory, her tears, had she given in to them, would not have been due to the pain and upset of living with Lucius, **it's over.**  
  
Severus relaxed as her smirk turned into a natural smile, ***She must be dreaming, I should have given her a dreamless sleep potion. At least her dreams seem pleasant.***  
  
*******  
  
Ron was lying on the lumpy, ancient sofa unable to sleep when he heard footsteps and sat up to see who it was. "Malfoy? What are you doing up?"  
  
Draco was stood at the foot of the stairs, "Did I wake you?"  
  
"No. It's kind of hard to sleep on this sofa," Ron replied pointedly.  
  
"It's not my fault your mother insisted I take your room."  
  
Ron snorted, "What are you doing up anyway, it's three o'clock!"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, it's so hot up there."  
  
"Well heat rises and my room's at the top of the house, you do the maths," there was no maliciousness in Ron's voice, indeed there had not been throughout their entire exchange, Draco smiled weakly and stepped into the room.  
  
"I wanted a glass of water, do you mind?"  
  
"No, course not. Help yourself."  
  
Draco headed into the kitchen and returned minutes later with a glass.  
  
"You alright?" Ron asked, "I mean, I heard about what happened from Percy and well, I just thought I'd ask," he trailed off, realising Draco probably wouldn't want to talk about that. "Erm, why don't you sit down?" he added hurriedly, "I couldn't sleep either. We could play a game of chess or something," he suggested, catching sight of the chessboard set up on the coffee table, expecting Draco to decline and return to bed.  
  
Draco for a moment looked about to do just that but then sat down in a chair and said, "Alright. You can be white, I'm good so you might need an advantage!"   
  
The taunt was good natured but Ron couldn't resist smirking, "Ok Malfoy, whatever you say."  
  
*******  
  
Molly was the first member of the household to wake the next morning. She came downstairs in her dressing gown and slippers to find Ron and Draco asleep in a pair of armchairs, a chessboard with a half completed game on the table between them. From what she could see white had been winning though it was close.  
  
She smiled, proud that her son had put aside his childish rivalry to help his nemesis. She had been rather concerned when Draco had refused a sleeping potion the night before and she had felt uncomfortable about leaving him alone after everything he had been through that evening but apparently Ron had known exactly how to help. She ruffled her sleeping son's hair affectionately and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for, {goodness me how many is it? Nine! Oh well, I used to cook for nine when Bill and Charlie lived here!}  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa awoke feeling warm and comfortable, **Well that rules out being at the manor, I've never slept this well there.** She opened her eyes and winced against the sunlight, clearly wherever she was the curtains hadn't been closed the previous night. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw a figure sat in a chair next to the bed, **Sev?** The events of the previous day filtered back into her mind and she sat up in the soft bed.  
  
Severus was asleep in the chair next to her bedside, looking oddly peaceful for him.  
  
Narcissa smiled and leaned back against the pillows. **Did he stay with me all night? He told me he loved me!** She frowned suddenly, **but he didn't mean it, he couldn't have. Not after everything I've put him through.**  
  
*******  
  
Molly prepared a tray for Narcissa and Severus, assuming that the woman would appreciate a lie in, and carried it up the stairs, noticing that Ron and Draco were still fast asleep.  
  
She knocked on the door and entered, finding Narcissa sat up in bed and Severus asleep in a chair. "Good Morning Narcissa, how are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Not too bad thanks, how's Draco?"  
  
"Still asleep." Molly put the tray down on a table and glanced across at Severus, "Did he stay there all night?"  
  
"Looks like it," Narcissa smiled.  
  
However the smell of breakfast seemed to have an effect on the sleeping man as he slowly opened his eyes and stretched. "I think I should have accepted your offer of the camp bed," he muttered when he saw Molly. He turned to Narcissa with concern clear on his face, "Are you alright?"  
  
Narcissa nodded, "Thanks for staying with me."  
  
Severus smiled and stood up, "I should get going, doubtless the headmaster will be wanting to know what's been going on and why I didn't tell him about it before now! I'll come back and see you as soon as I can. You take care of yourself," he smiled again and made to leave but found Molly blocking his way.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You haven't eaten breakfast yet, you've not even had a cup of tea!"  
  
"Thank you but I'm not hungry."  
  
"I don't care if you're hungry, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"  
  
"I really do need to see Dumbledore!" Severus didn't mention the fact that the main reason he needed to see Dumbledore was to seek advice on what to do about effectively having killed Lucius Malfoy, he didn't want Narcissa to start feeling guilty about the events of the previous night.  
  
"Well I tell you what, I'll make you a couple of bacon sandwiches to take with you and while I make them you can have a nice cup of tea! No arguments!"  
  
**Like he'd dare!** Narcissa giggled as the two of them left with Molly still scolding.  
  
"Narcissa!" she called back, "I want to see that breakfast eaten and not just moved about on the plate!"  
  
**Bloody hell! She's acting like we're her children!**  
  
Narcissa sighed and settled down to eat the huge breakfast Molly had prepared  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa emerged from Ginny's room half an hour later to find Draco being woken up in an armchair by Molly wafting bacon under his nose. She couldn't help laughing as her son came to with a startled yelp and looked round him like he had no clue where he was or how he'd got there. His yelp woke up Ron who was sprawled half in, half out of another armchair and who hit the floor as he woke up and tried to move. It was at this point Fred and George chose to make their appearance.  
  
"Morning mum, Mrs Malfoy..." whichever twin had been greeting them suddenly stopped. "Erm, am I still asleep?"  
  
"No," the other said, "I see it too!"  
  
"Oh boys, Mrs Malfoy and Draco stayed with us last night, there's been a bit of an upset," Molly explained.  
  
"Which I'm sure you'll read all about in the morning papers!" Narcissa drawled, half amused and half annoyed at the idea of what the papers might write.  
  
"Actually you made the front page!" Percy wandered in with a coffee and a newspaper which he passed to Narcissa.  
  
CHARMING YOUNG WIFE TRAPPED IN ABUSIVE AND LOVELESS MARRIAGE RESCUED BY GALLANT SCHOOLTEACHER.  
  
Narcissa couldn't help laughing at the headline, "Who said Rita Skeeter never wrote anything worth reading!" She passed the paper back, "Thanks Percy but I don't think I want to read about it, I think the headline's as much as I can take for one day!"  
  
Fred and George instantly appropriated the paper from an annoyed Percy, who chased after them muttering something about them having the Business section.  
  
Draco meanwhile was trying to back away slowly from Molly Weasley who was advancing on him with a large tray of food, "Now come on dear you need to eat!"  
  
"Draco, Molly's right you should eat something," Narcissa said, "How are you this morning?"  
  
"Alright, I've been worse."  
  
She smiled, "Good, now eat your breakfast!"  
  
Draco and Ron were soon sat down with enough food between them to feed an army and they were soon joined by Fred and George Percy, having been victorious in getting the business section of his paper back, was sat in the chair muttering about some article on the ministry.  
  
Narcissa found herself sat alone outside with a cup of tea, dwelling on the events of the previous night. They kept replaying over and over in her thoughts but always stopping at those words of Severus' which she had been puzzling over all morning.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts dear." Narcissa looked up to see Molly stood next to her, "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Molly sat down, "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"A lot of things. Last night mainly, though not for the reasons you might expect."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Molly when he thought I was asleep last night, Severus told me he loved me."  
  
"Oh, now that's sweet!"  
  
"Yes, but fairly surprising and I don't know if he meant it."  
  
"You mean he hasn't said it before?"  
  
"No, of course not." **What do you mean 'said it before'?**  
  
"I'm sorry it's just he was so protective of you I just assumed..."  
  
"Assumed what?" **That we were having an affair?** Narcissa began to laugh at the thought then stopped, **Oh, that is what you assumed.** "Oh! No, it's nothing like that! Well, I don't know anymore."  
  
"Why would you think he didn't mean it, don't you want him to mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do! I just think he might have meant it in a platonic way."  
  
"Seems unlikely, he doesn't strike me as the kind of man who goes around telling his friends that he loves them."  
  
**Too true!** "Believe me, he can't love me, he has every reason in the world to despise me!"  
  
"Why would he despise you?" Molly asked gently.  
  
Narcissa took a deep breath, "At his trial, when he was accused of being a Death Eater there was a letter which was presented as evidence against him. It was supposedly from him to the Dark Lord saying that the Potters would die and the Dark Lord would triumph."  
  
"And you didn't stand up for him in court? Narcissa, is that all?" Molly said reassuringly, "With your husband on trial as well your word may well have been doubted and..."  
  
Narcissa cut across her impatiently, "I wrote that letter!"  
  
"What?! Why?!" Molly asked looking shocked.  
  
**Good bloody question!** "Because I felt scared and betrayed! I was going to leave Lucius that night, I had just found out that he was most likely responsible for the death of my best friend and I decided to take Draco and get out. I went to Sev for help and found a note from Dumbledore revealing that the Potters were dead and Voldemort had fallen. It was abundantly clear from it that Severus had been spying for Dumbledore. I felt betrayed, I thought our friendship had been nothing more than a tool for him to get more information for Dumbledore, I thought he didn't care about me and I felt so angry at the world and then Lucius came along and said we had to leave and he left me behind to close off the floo connection between Sev's house and the Manor and then I just wrote the letter without thinking and apparated away! Molly, I went down into the cell he was in and I all but taunted him! How could he love me after that? Our friendship took a long time to repair but some things are unforgettable whether they are forgiven or not!" Narcissa had tears running down her face by now and she felt utterly guilt ridden. Whatever Molly said next she'd probably deserve it.  
  
Molly sat for a minute or so in shocked silence, "I don't know how he could love you after that either, but clearly he does. Narcissa," Molly spoke quietly and seriously, "Love is not unconditional, if it were we wouldn't value it as much as we do. If it were you'd still be in love with Lucius. But love isn't based on what you do or don't do to a person, it's about who you are."  
  
"Yes, an attempted murderer! Or as good as!" she sobbed.  
  
"Narcissa, people make mistakes, they make horrible ones sometimes! But why did you think Snape was doing all this for you? It was him who insisted that we go and see if you were alright when you didn't show up here."  
  
"He's doing this for Draco, not for me. He's putting right my mistake of staying with Lucius and depriving my son of the right to learn to think for himself!"  
  
"No, he isn't. I may not know Severus Snape very well, but from what I know of him he wouldn't say something like that if he didn't mean it. For heaven's sake Narcissa would you stop feeling sorry for yourself and see what you've got. You've got a fresh start with a lovely son and a man who you probably don't deserve declaring his love for you."  
  
"I'm sorry Molly," Narcissa choked out.  
  
"Oh I'm not angry with you dear!" Molly continued to scold but hugged her new friend until her tears ceased.  
  
*******  
  
By the next day things had calmed down a bit in the Weasley house, Ginny was back from her slumber party with her friend and so the whole story had had to be explained to her and the twins, who still didn't know exactly what was going on. Arthur and Severus had spent a lot of time at the ministry sorting out what happened next and explaining to the ministry officials that Lucius' death hadn't really been anyone's fault but a horrible accident. They both arrived for lunch that day, which was being eaten in two groups with the twins, Ron and Ginny eating outside and Narcissa, Draco and Severus having lunch indoors with Molly, Arthur and Percy.  
  
"Narcissa, we've done everything that can be done without you but you need to go to the ministry and sort out some paperwork and organise a time for them to search the house with a legal representative of yours or Draco's present depending on who the house was left to," Severus said. "You also need to talk to Lucius' and your own lawyers."  
  
She nodded, "Ok, Draco you might need to come with me when I go and see the lawyers, the will's going to affect you."  
  
He nodded briefly, "Alright."  
  
"Now are you going to be alright if I go to the ministry this afternoon?"  
  
"Can't I go with you?" he gave her a pleading look.  
  
"Well, I don't think that's a good idea sweetheart," she stroked his hair, "Why don't you play quidditch with the others?"  
  
"Because my broomstick is in my room at home."  
  
"Oh, well I'll see if I can get hold of it this afternoon. I really think you should stay here, I'll take you to the manor to pick up some things as soon as I can."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You could help me if you like, I was going to do some baking," Molly offered, causing Draco to shoot a desperate look at his mother.  
  
"Draco's never cooked anything in his life, I don't he's exactly safe to be let loose in a kitchen!" Narcissa put in hurriedly, more for Molly's sake than Draco's, "Draco I'm sure you can find a book to read or something. I'll try not to be too long."  
  
Soon after lunch Narcissa kissed her son goodbye and apparated to the ministry of magic with Arthur and Percy, dreading what would happen once she got there.  
  
*******  
  
What's going to happen now? What will the ministry say? What's the ministry's official verdict on Lucius' death? How long can Narcissa keep up the calm front and when will things really start to sink in for her? Well, that's in the next chapter so keep reading!  
  
Please review!! I go away to university in a few days and I'm kind of nervous so review and make me feel better! Happy writers are productive writers!  
  
Chapter seven should be out around about Thursday. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I just own the plot, and technically I suppose I own Narcissa's character just not her herself as I doubt she's anything like JK's Narc will be.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Bonezz - Perhaps Lucy will let you rule hell with him, get you promoted from bus driver? Which wand idea were you hoping to borrow? Do you mean the unicorn heartstring wand thing? Sure you can use it, I'm rather flattered you'd want to! Let me know if you do and I'll drop the thing a review, who are you killing or would give away your plot to tell me that? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Usako3000 - Draco doesn't hate his father, he's just scared by him, plus he wasn't exactly delighted to see him attacking poor Narcissa. He is upset he's dead, Draco didn't want any of this to happen; if you look back you'll see that Draco didn't even like the idea of turning Lucius over to the ministry. I liked writing the Draco/Ron chess scene, I love those two and I just had to have them get on! Yay! You liked Sev! He is quite heroic in chapter five. Well you'll see part of the ministry's reaction now but Narcissa will have to answer to them again later! Harry/Draco friendship? Sorry, but it just doesn't happen, I can't write Harry and I don't really like him most of the time. I'd get him wrong and it wouldn't be good, he's a character I just couldn't get a grip on but he will make the odd cameo. Thanks for the review!  
  
honest_iago - I'm glad the unexpected arrival of your book has pleased you so much, how far are you through it now? Don't you run yourself down! The only problem with your writing is you never bother to get on with it! You procrastinator you! You'll never guess what I just find out! Chris Rankin (ask "who's that" and die!) was born in Auckland, New Zealand! It's true all the best people come from there! He also lists one of his favourite films as being 'Withnail and I'! This boy is perfect! I have to find him and marry him! Is this response long enough for you as I really don't know what else I can say. Thanks, as always, for reviewing!  
  
Whitefeather - I'm flattered that you liked this story despite disliking so many of the ideas in it and I hope you continue to enjoy it. To be honest I never meant to write Sev/Cissa, they were supposed to be just friends but then the plot just started running along on it's own and the whole pairing thing just kind of happened! Thanks for the review!  
  
Dark Comet - Thank you for contributing to the downfall of Harry by throwing a frying pan at him! Ron is lovely isn't he! Glad you liked the chapter and in particular what Sev says; that's going to take a little while to resolve though! Thanks for the reassurance about Uni. I'm sure I'll survive and I'll have all you lovely people on FFNET to keep me feeling happy with your lovely reviews! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
***Severus' Thoughts***  
  
_emphasis_  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The instant Narcissa and the two Weasleys arrived at the ministry Arthur was accosted by a irate secretary who wanted to know why there was a delivery of an electric iron waiting at the front desk. Arthur muttered something about, "It came, wonderful!" and dashed off.  
  
Narcissa glanced at Percy who simply shrugged, "Dad's a bit odd, but he means well."  
  
**Right.** "Could you show me where I need to go, I think your father's a bit preoccupied." Arthur was now happily opening a cardboard box, amazed by the polystyrene his iron was packed in.  
  
"Of course Mrs Malfoy, follow me," Percy was now back in full officious, 'I work for the ministry' mode. Narcissa suppressed a smile and followed him up to the Auror offices.  
  
"Right, I'm afraid I'll have to leave you here, I left my secretary in charge over lunch and she's a little disorganised to say the least! Are you going to be alright?" His tone became less officious and he looked a little concerned.  
  
She smiled, "I'll be fine thanks, if they try anything funny I'll hex them so quickly they won't know what's hit them!"  
  
"Mrs Malfoy, you can't...!" he trailed off as she began to laugh.  
  
"Go on Percy, thank you but I'll be just fine."  
  
He nodded and left looking unamused.  
  
Narcissa knocked nervously on the door to the office to find it opened by a familiar face. **Oh, not you!** It was the female auror who had raided the manor several years ago, along with Arthur Weasley and a couple of other ministry officials.  
  
The woman smiled unpleasantly, "Mrs Malfoy, decided to join us at last? Do come in."  
  
Narcissa sneered at the woman and stepped inside to find the young male auror who had also been on the raid. "Hello Mrs Malfoy, how are you?" he asked sympathetically. "I don't think we were ever introduced, I'm Owen Green and this is my work partner Evelyn Banks."  
  
She shook his hand, determined to continue the good start she seemed to have made with this auror at least. "How are Daniel and Katherine, she'll be starting Hogwarts soon won't she?"  
  
"Yeah she is, they're great thanks!" He seemed surprised and proud that Narcissa had remembered his children's names and she smiled inwardly at the young man's obvious pride in his family.  
  
"If we could get down to business!" Evelyn interrupted them. "Mrs Malfoy, the ministry is going to release your husband's body to you in the next couple of days, his death has been recorded as accidental so no charges will be pressed regarding his demise. We intend to thoroughly search the manor during which time you will not be able to stay there. You may however oversee this search or have a legal representative oversee it for you. You may also pack some clothes and essentials for yourself and your son. Do you understand?"  
  
"Perfectly. When will you begin this search?"  
  
"Tomorrow, so if you wish to have someone present it should be arranged as soon as possible."  
  
"I think I should be there..."  
  
"As you wish," Evelyn interrupted her.  
  
"Please, allow me to finish! You have raided the manor before and been unsuccessful, if I am there I can show you where you can find what you're looking for."  
  
"That's very good of you Mrs Malfoy," Owen smiled at her. "But are you sure you feel up to it?"  
  
"Certain, thank you for your concern."  
  
"Right, now where will you be staying?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"With Arthur and Molly Weasley."  
  
"Right," Evelyn made some notes on her parchment. "You may go."  
  
**Thank you your majesty, I'll be careful to let the door hit me on the way out shall I?** Narcissa smiled graciously, "I'll be at the manor at nine o'clock tomorrow morning with a legal representative. Good Day," she nodded to Owen and left, before the temptation to slap the female auror became too strong to resist.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa's next port of call was to Lucius' lawyers; an obscure firm at the junction of Knockturn and Diagon Alley who she'd never had reason to visit before. However, she found them pleasant and business like and arranged for the will to be read that evening. She then headed back to the burrow to tell Draco all about what was going to happen and found Severus waiting for her.  
  
"Hello, how did it go?"  
  
"Not too bad really, the ministry could have been worse and Lucius' lawyers were more respectable than I would have expected from him. They've declared a verdict of accidental death, they're not pressing any charges against anyone."  
  
Severus nodded, "I know, I received an owl from Albus not long after you left."  
  
Narcissa wondered momentarily how much Albus Dumbledore might have had to do with the quick verdict so clearly in their favour but then dismissed the thought in favour of asking, "Where's Draco?"  
  
"In Ron's room reading a book, the others are outside and I believe Molly is concerned that he has refused to go out to them."  
  
"Oh dear, he's not being difficult is he?"  
  
"No, I think he just feels like being alone. Perhaps you should go and talk to him."  
  
"I intend to, I'll go up now, tell Molly I'm back."  
  
She climbed up to the top of the house and found her son perched on the windowsill with an open book on his lap. "Hi sweetheart, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "How did it go?"  
  
"Fine, they're going to search the manor starting tomorrow and I want to be there to oversee it so I'm going have to leave you here again. The will reading's tonight, you don't have to go if you don't want to."  
  
"I want to."  
  
"Ok," she looked at him critically, "are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"No mum, I'm not alright!" and his tone suggested he thought her question to be entirely stupid. "Mum I'm upset about what happened the other night, I'm upset because I didn't know my father could hurt people like that, I didn't know _you_ could. But I'm not surprised at what happened. I've been expecting you two to go for each other for years! Why do you think I didn't want you to go downstairs that night?"  
  
She sat in shocked silence, it seemed Draco had known only too well how strained things had become between her and her husband.   
  
Draco looked at her and realised she was upset, "I don't blame you, he hurt you and he scared you, I could see that, I've always been able to see that. He made you miserable, I don't know if things were always like that but that's all I can remember them being like. I've never seen you truly happy, I've seen you forget things for a few hours, I've seen you have fun but I've never seen you truly happy. I want to and I'd never do that if he was still around. I wanted to get away from him as much as you did. Mum, it wasn't your fault."  
  
She smiled weakly, "I wasn't always miserable with your father. We were happy when we were first married, things fell apart just before you were born."  
  
"Because of me?" he asked.  
  
"No, because of what I found out. The truth behind the Death Eater's damned crusade! I said some things your father didn't like. I think he eventually wrote them off as hormones from pregnancy, well I assume he did, as he never really mentioned it again. Not that we spoke much after that. I loved him, I don't know if he loved me but he said he did and I think he did like me once."  
  
"I'm sure he did," Draco sat next to her on Ron's bed and hugged her, "I don't blame you, he was awful to you, I can't believe he hurt you so much. I'll come with you tonight."  
  
"Thank you sweetheart. Now why don't we go down and sit with the others outside?"  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They don't like me and I don't want anything to do with them. I just want to sit up here and be quiet."  
  
"Draco, you stay here as long as need to but they will give you another chance and I wish you'd take it."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She smiled at his dismissive attitude knowing that it hid a desire to do as she had suggested but with the excuse of only doing it to keep his mother happy, **it's not like he wants to socialise with the Weasleys or anything! Heaven forbid!** She laughed and hugged him, "Come downstairs."  
  
"Alright."  
  
He followed her down and was soon embroiled in a game of chess with Ron while Ginny tried to persuade Fred and George to lend her one of their broomsticks. It seemed they couldn't say no to their little sister and the three of them were soon setting off to play quidditch.  
  
"Don't you want to go with them?" Draco asked Ron, "I don't care if you do."  
  
"You just want me to forfeit this game, I'm not going anywhere until you're in checkmate, which shouldn't take very long!" Ron grinned and Narcissa watched as Draco smiled back a little before looking back down at the chessboard.  
  
*******  
  
The will reading that night was short and to the point, Lucius had left the manor and almost everything else, aside from a fair sum of money left to Narcissa, to his son. In the event of his death the money Draco inherited was to be placed into a trust fund under Narcissa's control until he turned seventeen. **I've got to give Lucius this, he always prepared for the worst pretty thoroughly!**  
  
She arranged for a representative to accompany her to the manor in the morning and then took Draco back to the Burrow where he instantly retired to bed, though it was only half past nine.  
  
Narcissa herself felt rather odd after the will reading, it seemed to make everything so final, **as if death wasn't final enough!**  
  
Molly had sent the twins and Ron (for whom the camp bed had now been put up in his own room) up to their rooms by ten o'clock leaving Narcissa sat downstairs. Percy and Arthur were still at work and Molly and Severus were talking quietly in the kitchen when they heard a muffled sob come from the direction of the living room.  
  
They walked in to find Narcissa in floods of tears with her head in her hands. "Narcissa, what's wrong dear?" Molly asked, shocked, "Was today a bit too much for you? I know it must be hard having lived with someone that long, whether you loved him or not, the loss of your husband's bound to leave you a little fragile."  
  
Narcissa lifted her head, "I'm not crying for him, I don't think I ever was. I was crying for me. I never shed a tear for his victims because I was too busy sobbing over my own sorrows and seeing myself as his victim. And now I'm not even sure who's victim I was, his or my own! I just kept screwing myself over in one way or another! And I never cried for anyone else because I just forgot somewhere down the line that we were all hurting. No that's not true I didn't forget, I didn't want to know. I didn't want to hear about other people's problems I was so wrapped up in my own and they were all of my own damned creation anyway! Just because I was too bloody arrogant to listen to anyone! I ignored Morgana, I ignored you Severus, I ignored Dumbledore! And I'd still be doing it if it wasn't for the last shred of humanity I had kicking in and telling me that heck my son might just not be happy here! My whole damned world revolves around _me_ and yet I thought I was better than him because I wouldn't hurt him but I never stopped him hurting anyone else and I'm not so sure anymore that I did the right thing by not hurting him. I'm not some helpless little woman, if I'd wanted a way out badly enough I could have found it."  
  
"Narcissa, this isn't your fault. It's ok to be relieved he's gone," Molly said comfortingly.  
  
"You don't understand!" Narcissa snapped before leaping to her feet and turning to Severus, "But _you_ do, don't you. You said it yourself, somebody knew what they were doing when they named me and I said I wasn't that bad and you told me that I was and that I always had been. And you were right, it was all about this," she gestured to her face, "in one way or another. Even when I was playing quidditch and didn't give a damn what I looked like it was still all about me, about what kind of image I was giving out to the world. I have spent my life manipulating others and dragging myself down. I had potential once and let it rot, I let others do things for me, hell I didn't let them I made them, I manipulated them. So that's why I'm crying, I'm crying because I've had enough, I'm still crying for me. Maybe one day I'll cry for him, or for Morgana or the people he hurt but I doubt it!"  
  
"Have you quite finished?" Severus snapped, placing a firm hand on her shoulder and pushing down to sit on the sofa. "Now listen to me you stupid woman!" he sat next to her and took hold of both her hands in a vice like grip, "I don't have words for you and what you are, I don't think anybody does! You _are_ your own victim! You aren't the only one to blame but you are to blame!" He stopped for a moment and sighed deeply, "Well, I suppose we could look on the bright side, at least you seem to have gathered that!"  
  
She choked out what seemed half way between a laugh and a sob.  
  
"Stop crying. I know you're upset and I know you're scared and you have undoubtedly been through a lot but this," he ran a hand across her cheek, roughly wiping away the tears, "will not help!"  
  
She looked up at him and he found himself wanting to laugh, red eyed and runny mascara she looked the picture of misery and he couldn't remember a time when he'd seen her when she hadn't been perfectly turned out. ***Apart from that time she broke down and all but begged you not to go back to spy on Voldemort because she thought you'd be hurt.*** His face softened a fraction, "Narcissa you are capable of being a half decent human being when you try. Can't you just try a bit more often? Honestly woman, you've always been your own worst enemy haven't you? If Morgana were here she'd laugh, throw a box of tissues at you and drag you out to play quidditch and you'd have let her. Your world didn't always revolve round you and it doesn't always now, but when things get tough you only seem to have two responses; tears or mad revenge! I think you need to get a grip on your emotions and start thinking about your son. Once you've got the hang of that you could always spare a thought for the rest of the world you know?" His voice was harsh but his eyes seemed to be teasing her in the last sentence.  
  
She wiped her hand roughly across her face and smiled at him, "I don't know what I'd do without you, you know?"  
  
"Be a bit nicer and you might not have to find out!"  
  
She smiled again, "Well alright, but only because you asked so nicely!"  
  
He couldn't help returning her smile, besides anything else the image of Narcissa Malfoy with mascara and tear stains down her cheeks really was funny.  
  
"Why don't you go and get some sleep you silly woman and then you'll be able to cope better in the morning."  
  
She sniffed and nodded. "Good idea. Thanks Sev."  
  
"That's alright, I'm getting used to you."  
  
*******  
  
Severus had intended to return to Hogwarts but had ended up falling asleep by Narcissa's bedside again, waking up in the early hours to find her gone. He came downstairs to find Narcissa curled up at one end of the sofa hugging a cushion.   
  
"I don't believe it, Molly goes to all that bother trying to find everyone somewhere to sleep and you prefer the sofa!"   
  
Molly had certainly had quite a time moving everyone about, with Ginny back Narcissa had been moved into Percy's room and he had been moved in with Ron and Draco because no one dared to brave the twins room, particularly not while they were still in it.  
  
Severus smiled sympathetically, "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
She shook her head and he sat down next to her. "Shall I get you a potion?"  
  
"No, just stay with me."  
  
She set her cushion aside and shifted herself so that she was leaning against him with her legs tucked beneath her, then she lifted his arm and placed it round her shoulders. Severus said nothing as she laid her head on his chest and slid an arm around his waist. Ten minutes later she was sound asleep.  
  
*******  
  
Bit of a mushy ending there but what the hell, you need mush every now and again! It makes a change from my usual angst (and there's more of that to come!). I go to Uni. this weekend so I'm not sure when the next update will be, I might get one out on Saturday before I go, otherwise it'll probably be Monday or at the latest Tuesday but I'll try really hard to ensure you don't have to wait 'til Tuesday!  
  
Next chapter we see Severus and Draco talk, Lucius' funeral and we find out what's happened to Dippy.  
  
Review Please!! They'll keep me going in the first few days of Uni. when I'm in a strange place and feeling homesick! (And if that wasn't emotional blackmail I don't know what is! lol!) 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I just own the plot!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
ilovesporks - Ron and Draco were nice to each other, or at least tolerant of each other, because Draco was still in shock and therefore not in the mood to think up clever insults (Particularly not when he and his mother had just been rescued partly by Ron's father and elder brother) and Ron actually felt sympathetic, that and being mean to Draco would have meant bringing down the wrath of Molly on himself and I don't think anyone's brave enough to risk that! lol! Still, I take your point they are a bit out of character but then to get those two too be pleasant you need them to be and Draco is changing. The will's in this chapter yes and we find out what became of poor Dippy. There will be more Sev/Narcissa fluff in the future, I love writing that! Ooh, you should post your story, it sounds interesting. Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait for the update!  
  
Bonezz - I'm sure we can get you a promotion from Lucius, he's a reasonable man underneath it all I'm sure! lol! I love writing mush! It's difficult where Sev's involved though as he has to stay in character but there will be more of it! Send me the story ID it sounds interesting, I know what it's like to not get many reviews, it took forever for people to start reviewing Wedding Bells. Thanks for the review!  
  
Averill - glad you liked the last few chapters, I love Molly and Arthur too! Chess just seemed a good way for Draco and Ron to bond a bit, I had to have two of my favourite characters being friends of sorts! Thanks for the good luck wishes and for the review!  
  
Luna Project - I hope everything's alright, you mentioned something bad happening, are you ok? Don't worry about getting a bit mixed up about who killed who, I probably could have made it clearer. Ron so has a heart of gold! I love that boy so much! He's also very forgiving, well and very intimidated by Molly Weasley! LOL! About Draco apologising, he won't in words but that's all I can say for now(*hint, hint, watch this space!*). Molly Weasley is a wonder! She's just such a good mother! Someone certainly spent a bit more time on her! I liked Percy in that chapter, I still love him to bits and I'm glad you liked him, which reminds me I loved your Percy fic! But what a place to finish it! Did his family take him back? What am I saying, of course they did, who could turn Percy away? Glad you liked the chess scene and all the Sev and Narcissa stuff, he is a wonderful man and a great friend! Evelyn is awful isn't she? At least Owen's sweet, and Narcissa's going to have to get used to the fact that people don't tend to connect her with anything good! It's the end of the investigation into Lucius' death but Narcissa still has a fourteen year old perjury charge to answer! Woops! Draco hadn't fully recovered from the shock, he didn't know how to deal and needed his mum, the dear boy. Go Molly and Sev! They'll keep Narcissa from going crazy! I suppose I do need a sweet ending sometimes, this one's kind of sad again! I love those lyrics but I haven't heard the song before, they do fit rather well! Thanks for the allez translation, I got your e-mail about the stories and I've been reading them! I really like your poem! And thank you so much for writing the Percy story! I'll say more about them though when I review them! Love your reviews, thanks!  
  
K.A. Maples - Glad you're enjoying the story, thanks for the review!  
  
Dark Comet - Ron does rule! Though not as much as Sev. As for getting caught, well read on and see, lol! Dippy's back and she'll be alright, I'm getting oddly fond of that odd little creature! As for introducing her to Hermione she'd probably be horrified at the idea of house elf rights but that would be a funny meeting! Don't think it'll happen though. I'm getting to like uni, still settling in really but I've met some nice people and I think my course looks really good. Draco and Sevvie bonding will be here soon, I love it too! Thanks for the review!  
  
Samson - There aren't enough Sev and Narcissa pairings out there! Thanks for the very complimentary review and I do apologise for the wait for this chapter!  
  
If I Never Lost You - Glad you liked the story, I'm finding uni fun, thanks for the review and the encouragement!  
  
PrincessJedi - Glad you liked the chapters, the next is finally here! Thanks for the review!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
***Severus' Thoughts***  
  
A/N: So very sorry for the wait but I've had issues getting onto the internet, you see I've had to wait for a computer login name and then I've been rather busy sorting out my course details and I had a lot of review responses to write so I've posted this chapter as soon as I could. Again, very sorry, probably should have foreseen there being as longer wait than I'd promised but I didn't realise I'd have to wait for a computer login name and password.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next day Narcissa was woken early by Molly and Severus, who was still sat with her on the sofa. She left before Draco was awake, deciding to let him sleep, and headed for the manor. Severus accompanied her but when the lawyer and the aurors arrived she sent him away. "Really Sev, I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this?"  
  
"Yes. Now go and do whatever it is potions masters do in the holidays! Actually, before you go let me gather some of Draco's things together and you can drop them off at the burrow for me. He's been wearing the same robes for the last two days he can't wear them again!"  
  
Owen escorted her upstairs and approved her packing of a small bag of essentials for her son. "Mr. Green, I don't suppose it would be ok to take his broomstick, I mean I know it isn't essential but he needs something to take his mind off everything!"  
  
Owen smiled, "Of course Mrs Malfoy, you take it, in fact you can take anything you like from his room, I doubt Lucius hid anything in here!"  
  
**I wouldn't have put it past him!** "Thanks." Narcissa packed a couple of books and passed the bag and broomstick to Severus, "Can you take these to the burrow for me?"  
  
"Of course, if you need me just..."  
  
"I won't! I can cope, honestly. Besides they'll be plenty for you to help me with when they've done with the raid, I don't even know what's going to happen to the house yet."  
  
Severus nodded and left.  
  
"Mrs Malfoy!" a piercing shriek came from downstairs, "I though you were supposed to be helping us!"  
  
"I'm coming," she called.  
  
"Don't mind Evelyn," Owen grinned, "She's just dying for a promotion!"  
  
*******  
  
Severus arrived at the Burrow feeling a little nervous, he and Draco had had no chance to speak since Lucius' death and he had no idea how the child felt towards him with regards to that issue. He had the oddest feeling though that Narcissa had asked him to take Draco's things to him for the express purpose of finding out.  
  
He knocked on the door and was let in by Ginny, who he was not in the best of moods with as he had awoken that morning to find her cooing over how sweet he and Narcissa were in the way they'd fallen asleep together on the sofa. He glared at her but it had little effect, apparently once you let people realise you have a heart they become more difficult to intimidate!  
  
"Is Draco up yet?" he snapped.  
  
"Yeah, though he's still sat in pyjamas because mum says his robes need washing and they're not dry yet. He's in the kitchen having breakfast."  
  
Severus nodded and swept past the irritating young redhead to the kitchen. Draco was sat at one end of the table reading the Daily Prophet while Percy was berating the twins at the other end, from what Severus gathered they appeared to have switched his coffee with a mug of steaming hot liquid mud.  
  
Draco glanced up and smiled a little, "Hello Professor."  
  
"Good Morning, how did you sleep?"  
  
"Not too badly thanks."  
  
"Would you like a tea or coffee professor?" Percy asked, still glaring at the twins who were wearing their best innocent expressions.  
  
"Thank you, coffee would be..." he trailed off, remembering what he had just overheard about Percy's own coffee, "I'll have a cup of tea."  
  
Percy stood up to pour some and the twins used the opportunity to escape. Sensing that Draco and his professor needed some time to talk Percy set the tea down and made a tactful retreat from the kitchen.  
  
"I've brought you some things from your mother, there's some clothes and toiletries and a couple of books and I've brought your broomstick."  
  
"Great, thanks professor."  
  
"That's alright, it was no problem."  
  
"How's the raid going?"  
  
"It hadn't really started when I left, the ministry's arrived as has your and your mother's lawyer and I think they should have started by now. It'll probably take a few days."  
  
Draco nodded and went back to staring at the paper, "We made the front page again, 'Ministry begins search of Malfoy Manor.'"  
  
"The papers will forget all about it in a few days, a bigger story will come along, it always does."  
  
Draco smiled but looked doubtful. "They keep expressing their sympathy with me, but I'm not the one he hurt! I didn't want any of this to happen!" he sighed.  
  
Draco caught sight of the guilt that crossed his Professor's face, "I know he was a terrible person, it's just, no matter what he did, he was still my father. I don't blame you, and I don't blame mum, I don't blame anyone. I just don't feel good about it."  
  
"No one's asking you to," Severus said comfortingly.  
  
"I know. You did the right thing, I mean I know you didn't mean to hurt him like that..." Draco seemed to run out of things to say and instead gave Severus a weak smile. "None of it's your fault, I just didn't want you thinking that I blamed you for any of it."  
  
Severus smiled, "You know I'd understand if you felt angry with me."  
  
"I don't." He laughed suddenly, "You should see what they're writing about you in the papers! They love you! You're our saviour apparently!"  
  
Severus groaned, ***My students will never respect me again!***  
  
Draco just laughed harder than ever.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa had finally managed to find Dippy who'd been hiding in an attic crying. It turned out she had heard the fight and been afraid and only gone to investigate when things had quietened down, when she'd found her master dead. She'd gone to hide when she heard the ministry arriving and hadn't left the attic since.  
  
Narcissa took her down to the kitchens and gave her a hot cup of tea, even though Dippy didn't seem very comfortable with being served by the woman she was meant to be serving. She hiccupped every now again muttering, "Poor Master Malfoy!"  
  
**Well, I think I've found one person who's going to miss him.** Narcissa left Dippy to her mourning and went back to where the ministry were attempting to open the chamber under the drawing room. She had offered to do it for them but Evelyn had insisted she could manage! Of course she couldn't and eventually she allowed Narcissa to do it, scowling when she opened it with ease.  
  
Narcissa didn't gloat as she might have done as she saw the dangers of being on the wrong side of the ministry, they hadn't yet addressed the perjury she'd committed fourteen years before but she could tell they hadn't forgotten it.  
  
*******  
  
That night Narcissa got back to the Burrow, utterly exhausted, to find Draco and the Weasleys were playing quidditch in the small paddock they owned. She smiled and sat down to have tea with Molly and Arthur. She assumed Percy was working late at the ministry but he came in soon after with his brothers and sister and Draco, sporting a couple of grass stains and looking a little sheepish when the three adults turned to look at him. "They needed someone to even up the teams!" he said defensively and left the room as quickly as possible while Fred and George cackled with laughter.  
  
"Imagine, Perfect Percy having fun with the commoners!" Fred snorted.  
  
"Scandalous!" George exclaimed before they both started laughing again.  
  
Draco hugged his mother, "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine sweetheart."  
  
"How are things going at the Manor?"  
  
"Alright, it'll take a few days yet but they haven't encountered any difficulties. It has to be said though, they certainly don't seem averse to making a mess of the place! It'll take some work to sort it all out after they've done! I'm going back again tomorrow. Draco, come outside I want to talk to you for a minute."  
  
"Ok," he followed her out of the back door.  
  
"Draco, sooner or later decisions will have to be made regarding the manor, whether we go back there or not I mean."  
  
"You mean, you don't want to go home?" he sounded puzzled.  
  
"I wasn't sure whether you would after everything that had happened. We could sell up and move somewhere else if you wanted."  
  
"I want to go home!" he said decisively.  
  
She smiled, "Then we'll go home." **At least there's one decision I don't have to deal with.**  
  
*******  
  
It was indeed several days before the manor was pronounced safe to enter again, the ministry had removed everything unsavoury of Lucius' and had completed a thorough search of the house on every level. Dippy had calmed down and was feeling better at the prospect of the work that would have to be done to clean up after the raid.  
  
Lucius' funeral was held a few days later in the rain; Narcissa insisted that it be private, family only. There was only herself and Draco, with Severus there for support and Dippy weeping inconsolably.   
  
Lucius was buried quickly in the Malfoy family tomb. Narcissa knew she had annoyed many by banning them from the funeral but she refused to allow the Death Eaters a podium to speak of Lucius and their ideals. She also did not fancy the idea of having the Daily Prophet running a media circus.  
  
She didn't cry, merely tossed a single white lily onto the coffin, "They were the flowers in my wedding bouquet, I had all these superstitious people telling me that I shouldn't use them because they were flowers for a funeral, perhaps they were right."  
  
Severus slipped an arm through hers, offering silent support. Draco just stared at the tomb not saying a word throughout the entire affair. Afterwards she found that he was no longer with them and turned back to see him still standing there with tears running down his face, mingling with the raindrops. Narcissa walked back and put an arm around his shoulders; he instantly threw his arms around her and sobbed in her embrace.  
  
The three of them made their way back to the Burrow where Molly began to fuss over Narcissa and Draco, forcing hot tea down them and sending them both to bed early that evening.  
  
*******  
  
Next update will be in a few days, probably this weekend!  
  
Next chapter, the ministry finally deal with Narcissa's perjury and Draco gives Severus a bit of a shock!  
  
Please Review!! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Dark Comet - Dippy is rather sweet and I'm sure she'd be scandalised to hear Dobby term the Malfoys 'bad dark wizards'. How's your arm doing, still aching? Hope you feel better now. You get to see a rather shocked Sevvie in this chapter, perhaps that will help you to feel better. Thanks for the review!  
  
PrincessJedi - Thanks for the review!  
  
K.A. Maples - You have a potterhead dance of joy? LOL! That sounds fun! Snape's going to have to try very hard top strike fear into the hearts of his students now he's revealed a softer side. Thanks for the review!  
  
Bonezz - Fear not, you will be reunited in hell to while away eternal damnation together! LOL! I'm actually rather sorry he's dead myself but it had to happen, I couldn't stomach the idea of him rotting Azkaban and letting him escape didn't seem wise. Draco needs a lot of hugs! However I can assure you he's not pregnant, lol! I couldn't help laughing when I read that! I'll check out your story when I get the chance, OI may have read it by the time this is posted but I couldn't get on fanfic when I picked the reviews up so I'll try again another time. Thanks for the review!  
  
Luna Project - I'm glad I encouraged you to post as you're really good! Glad also that you didn't lose your ID card! I've just finished queuing up for an hour to get mine! Evelyn is ambitious like Percy but she's not as nice as Percy is, Percy wouldn't have been rude to Narcissa like that. I love Owen! Just a bit of trivia but I named him Owen after the poet Wilfred Owen who I'm a big fan of and who's autobiography I'm currently reading. Draco does see the manor as home, he's never had another one other than Hogwarts and I don't think he sees that as a home in way Harry does. He can't imagine going anywhere else, besides he's still proud if his family and it's been with the Malfoy family for a long time. It does hold memories of Lucius but it holds memories of other things and people as well. Even though it does hold bad memories sometimes they have to be faced, Draco will want to remember Lucius again some day and I believe you can remember the good things about a person as well as the bad. I'm not sure what there was good about Lucius but Draco loved him so I'm thinking there's probably something he'll want to remember. Some people say wounds have to be re-opened to heal properly, Draco has always felt safe at the manor before finding everything out and I think most of us feel safest when we're in our own rooms. He's a strong kid, he's got a lot of his mother in him and the manor's going to go through some re-decorating programs before long (bet Lucy would have loved that! Lol! He'll be rolling in his grave!). I have to admit the funeral was so short and simple because I didn't know what to have happen in a wizarding funeral, I don't even know if religion exists in the wizarding world, though I'd guess it does because of the ghost of the fat friar. Though I don't see Lucius as the religious type, given as most religions have parts in them about not torturing and killing other people and I don't think Lucius held with the idea of being nice to other people! LoL! The tomb seemed fitting, I never thought of cremation for some reason. That's a good question, why does no one take Harry to his parent's graves and why does he never ask? Narcissa's love for Lucius is as dead as he is, probably more so! Draco is still deep in sorrow and that's the main reason for his being quiet, that and saying a silent goodbye to the old bastard but he's been thinking and his thoughts are about to shock Severus! Lol! I will say this, you were dead on with your guess! I loved the idea of Percy playing quidditch! I like the idea of him getting on with his siblings sometimes! He's never shown as having a very good relationship with his family and I'm determined that he has! University's ok, I'm not too homesick and my course looks really interesting. I've got honest_iago with me and I've being speaking to some other people and I think I'll be alright here. I've picked the modules for my course and we start lectures and stuff next week. So hopefully it should be good, thanks for the concern but it just helps having you lot reviewing. It's like not all my friends are suddenly so far away because I've still got my nice reviews to look forward to. I must admit though I haven't written anything since I got here because I've been too busy so I'll have to get down to work, Bill and Charlie fics don't write themselves! Don't worry about the e-mail, whenever you're ready with it. I look forward to hearing from you, thanks for the review!  
  
Samson - It is a little ironic that after all the abuse Lucius has hurled at house elves it's a house elf that's one of the people who'll miss him most. In fact, apart from Dippy and Draco I doubt anyone will miss him much. Perhaps Voldy and death eater pals will miss him, lol! Thanks for the review!  
  
lilyqueen777 - Glad you're loving the story! I have a feeling you won't be disappointed with where it's heading!  
  
Also a big thank you to Errisar for reviewing 'Wedding Bells Just Turned to Rust' and being so very nice about it! I'm deeply flattered!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Narcissa felt better after the funeral but she knew that things were not over yet, as she confided in Molly and Arthur the following evening while they sat drinking coffee.  
  
"I'm worried about these charges," she sighed, "I'm charged with perjury and perverting the course of justice and I have to admit it's not exactly unexpected."  
  
"Narcissa, try not to concern yourself with it. You've been entirely cooperative and they know how Lucius intimidated you," Molly reassured her.  
  
"That's not much of an excuse really," Narcissa pointed out.  
  
"Narcissa, if you carry on being cooperative I am sure we can put an end to this before it ever comes to trial. You'll probably just get a slap on the wrist and a fine," Arthur said.  
  
"I hope you're right, Arthur. Thank you, I'll just be glad when this is over."  
  
She attended the ministry hearing the next day, leaving a deeply worried Draco with Molly reassuring him that it would all be ok.  
  
She stepped into the room to see two men and a woman sat at a table with a single chair in front of them. Cornelius Fudge, who was sat in the middle, gestured to the chair, "Do sit down Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
She sat, being careful to look the panel in the eyes, **the last thing I need is them thinking I've got something to hide!**  
  
"Mrs Malfoy, the official verdict on your husband's death has been decided as being accidental death while resisting arrest, as there was a warrant for his arrest at the time and Arthur and Percy Weasley are Ministry officials. Yourself and Professor Snape have been cleared of any possible charges regarding that, but you should already know this as should he."  
  
Narcissa nodded.  
  
"Mrs Malfoy," the woman sat on Fudge's right began, "We've heard all the evidence on the perjury charge but your own testimony. I am curious as to why you lied for your husband."  
  
"I was desperate. I didn't know what to do and he just took charge, telling me what to say and I think I just wanted someone to do that so that I wouldn't have to think about any of it. I was scared and I had no one else but him and I did love him then. I know that isn't an excuse but I just wasn't thinking straight."  
  
"I see," she woman looked at her with some sympathy clear on her face, "Well I believe that this case calls for leniency, what do you think Minister."  
  
Fudge looked at her, "Yes, though we cannot simply excuse your actions Mrs Malfoy, you allowed a very dangerous man to walk free."  
  
"He seems to have been most dangerous to _her_," the other man put in, "I too would advise leniency, perhaps a fine and an official warning?"  
  
Fudge considered for a moment, "Yes. Narcissa Malfoy, you are hereby delivered with an official warning and should any such charges ever be raised against you again they will not be looked upon lightly! You are also ordered to pay a fine amounting to 500 galleons. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir, thank you." Narcissa found herself shaking with relief as she rose to leave.  
  
"Mrs Malfoy," Fudge called her back, "I would like to add my thanks for your cooperation in this matter."  
  
**It looks like it cost him a lot to say that!** She nodded, "You're welcome."  
  
*******  
  
When Narcissa left the room she found Severus stood there alone, "Arthur and Percy both had to get to work. How did it go?"  
  
She smiled, "Official warning and a 500 galleon fine."  
  
"500 galleons!"  
  
"Oh please, it's nothing I can't afford!"  
  
"Ah yes, I forgot how much you enjoy flaunting your money!"  
  
"Severus!" Narcissa hit him lightly on the arm. "I do not! Now let's leave, I've seen as much of the ministry as I ever care to!"  
  
He laughed and took her arm, "It's over Narcissa, all you need to do now is clean the manor up and go home."  
  
She smiled, "I know, and with you helping that should be easy!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I figured you'd want to help but you wouldn't want to offer in case it looked like charity so I saved you the awkwardness. I'd love your help!"  
  
"Narcissa!" Snape growled.  
  
"That'll teach you to make cracks about my spending habits!" she gave him a charming smile and dragged him out of the ministry.  
  
*******  
  
Molly and Draco were delighted that Narcissa had got off so lightly. "I told you you'd be alright! I must owl Arthur!" Molly rushed off to find Errol.  
  
"Now, starting tomorrow you two are going to help me and Dippy clean and redecorate that house!" Narcissa said.  
  
Severus and Draco exchanged a look, then both spoke at once.  
  
"Mum, that's servant work!"  
  
"You could just hire some cleaners and decorators!"  
  
"It is not servant work and after paying a 500 galleon fine I most certainly will not be hiring cleaners and decorators when we can do it ourselves. Besides Severus I thought you wanted to help me?" she sounded quite hurt and Severus acquiesced.  
  
"Of course I want to help."  
  
It was only when she smirked at him that he realised he was in great danger of being wrapped around the woman's little finger.  
  
Draco, having lost his ally, lost the will to carry on fighting, "Fine!" he grumbled.  
  
Molly walked back in to see Narcissa looking pleased with herself, "What are you three talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Cleaning and decorating the manor after the ministry pulled it to pieces," Narcissa told her.  
  
"Well, if you need some help I'd be only too happy to lend a hand and I'm sure Ron and Ginny will pitch in too. I think Fred and George might be best left at home as they'd probably make things worse, and Arthur and Percy have to work, but the rest of us will be happy to help."  
  
"Thank you Molly, that'd be great. We're going down tomorrow morning and I'm sure our house elf can serve lunch."  
  
*******  
  
The next day, with much grumbling from everyone but Molly and Narcissa, the six of them set off after Arthur and Percy had headed to the ministry, with Fred and George rejoicing that they'd got out of the work, until Molly ordered them to de-gnome the garden that was.  
  
Ron, Ginny and Molly stared at the ballroom they'd flooed into.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
"Ron! Mind your language young man!" Molly scolded before adding a quiet tone of voice more commonly used in museums and libraries, "It is rather impressive!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Narcissa said disinterestedly, "We can use this room to store furniture from the others if we need to."  
  
Draco led the way out into the hallway, "What the hell have they done?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to mention that," Narcissa said as her son looked in shock at the things that lay everywhere. "They appear to have used this entrance hall as a dumping ground!"  
  
They spent much of the day cleaning, with Narcissa personally stripping and redecorating Lucius' bedroom and study. Exorcising Lucius from her life, working out her anger and confusion on the wallpaper. Severus' words to her at the Burrow that night had preyed on her mind ever since and she was still undecided as to what he could have meant.  
  
**Molly's right, he's not the type of man to go around telling his friends he loves them but neither is he the type of man to fall in love with someone who tried to kill him. Oh damn it!** She pulled the wallpaper viciously from the wall. **I won't think about this any longer, it didn't mean anything. How could it have?**  
  
*******  
  
Draco's room was fine, it didn't need anything more than a quick tidy up, so he, Ron and Ginny were working to clean up the library while Molly and Severus tackled the Drawing room which had been almost totally pulled apart. Dippy, of course, handled the kitchen.  
  
Narcissa was suddenly disturbed in her work by a loud yell coming from the library. **I don't believe it, I thought the ministry were thorough. What on earth can be the matter?** She ran into the library and was soon joined there by Severus and a frantic Molly.  
  
Narcissa had to laugh, it wasn't fair but she had to do it. **After all I don't see teenage boys cowering from spiders everyday of the week!** Ron was pressed in a corner with Draco smiling innocently in front of him letting a large and hairy spider run across his hand. Severus laughed as well and Ginny was already having a giggling fit on the floor. Ron looked horrified so Narcissa went over and took the spider from her son, "Stop teasing Ron! He's here to help us!" she snapped through her chuckles and gently deposited the spider out of the window.  
  
Ron looked furious and Narcissa could see a fight brewing. "Draco why don't you help Severus down in the Drawing Room and Molly can help Ron and Ginny. And no more playing with spiders!"  
  
They all separated and Narcissa went back to Lucius' room. She was cleaning out a cupboard when she found a cardboard box at the bottom of it. There wasn't much in it; some photographs from his school days, a couple of letters from his parents and Draco's birth certificate. She set them to one side and then pulled the last item from the box, it was their wedding photograph in a silver frame. The two inhabitants of the photo smiled up at her and then went back to smiling at each other. She sighed and put the photograph to one side as well, **at least he kept it, and that's more than I would have expected of him.**  
  
*******  
  
Downstairs Draco and Severus were cleaning and airing out the Drawing room, having repaired the floor where it had been damaged by the aurors trying to open the secret chamber.  
  
"Your mother seems to be coping well."  
  
"Yeah, she does. I think the fact you're here helps."  
  
"What do you mean," Severus thought there was something odd about the boy's tone.  
  
"Look, I'm not daft! I know you were having an affair with her.  
  
"We weren't having an affair," Severus said, bewildered.  
  
"It's alright, I know. I've known for ages and it doesn't bother me, you make her happy. She always smiles when you're around and she gets this look when she talks about you, her whole face lights up."  
  
"Draco, your mother and I were not having an affair!" Severus insisted.  
  
"Well if you weren't having an affair then she certainly wished you were!"  
  
Severus' eyes widened in shock as Draco laughed and left the room to take out a bag of rubbish.  
  
*******  
  
Next chapter we see Narcissa moving on and also her reaction to Draco's comments to Sev! That should be up Tuesday or Wednesday, I apologise if It's late it's just difficult to find a time and a computer to update at the moment but I won't let it take too long!  
  
Please Review!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Luna Project - You are good and I didn't notice any errors beyond the odd bit of grammar and that's perfectly understandable I've seen worse grammar from people whose first language was English! I think the poem's good because it's simple, it's very effective! Don't worry about the e-mail, I hope you're feeling better now! I could never have sent Narcissa to Azkaban, I like angst but that's a bit too angsty! 500 Galleons would be a lot to the Weasleys and it's probably more to Narcissa than she'd care to admit but it's not going to bankrupt her thanks to a sizeable inheritance from evil Lucy. Molly and Arthur are the best, they are in fact my favourite couple in HP they're so sweet together and they're both just such wonderful people! Their children are very lucky (boo hoo, how Percy say those things?! Hang on, it's alight he'll have had his reasons, if only Jo would suddenly say 'wait! It's alright, he was spying on Fudge for Dumbledore and therefore had to break ties with his family but he really didn't want to do it!' Sigh, I doubt that will happen but I think I'll pretend that it will so as to avoid despair over poor lovely Percy!) I'd like my own Molly too! We all need a Molly! Draco'll probably always be a bit of a snob when it comes to cleaning up after himself and stuff but that's just part of who he is, couldn't have him changing overnight! He was sort of doing housework, at the times when he wasn't winding up Ron or Severus, but for the most part he'll probably try and get out of any work. Ron was indeed amazed by the manor, it's opulence and extravagance is beyond anything he's seen outside of Hogwarts! It is creepy in parts but the ballroom's rather elegant (all gold and white), it's huge! I've never seen Dangerous Liaison but just think really, really big! I'm arachnophobic so I sympathise with poor Ron through Draco's teasing, the boy just couldn't resist! At least Narcissa put a stop to it! Draco's a heck of a lot more of an expert than poor Severus when it comes to the romance between Sev and Narcissa. He's amused and thinks they're pretty sweet plus he adores Sev and wants to see Narcissa happy, he's a good boy at heart! Actually I dropped a hint in the last part of this fic ('I Built My Life Around You') about Draco having caught on to there being something between them and thinking they might be having an affair. He comments on Narcissa and Lucius' relationship and on the fact that Sev has a photo of Narcissa (Slytherin quidditch team photo) on his desk and then goes on to say that it's 'Very subtle really' and won't explain to Narc what he means. He meant of course that he thought they were having an affair but she needn't worry about the photo as it wouldn't give them, away. That was chapter 21 in case you're interested, I think it was a bit too long ago for anyone to remember though! Lol! Woah, I thought it was too long to have to que for an hour for an ID card, guess I should count myself lucky! The computer's fine, it seems to be much better since it got back from the shop again. I have written! A couple of days ago I got inspired and wrote this whole scene for my Bill and Charlie fic and I'm rather pleased with it, though it's not till a fair way through the fic! Thanks for the encouragement, before my flask of inspiration I was feeling a bit down on that story because I knew where it was going and how it was getting there I was just having trouble actually putting it down on paper but now I'm back in the swing of things! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dark Comet - Hee hee, did I shock you with Draco's comment? I did drop in a hint in 'I Built My Life Around You' but because it was so early on it had to be super subtle! If you want to know what it was read my review response to Luna Project! It is a very good job that Draco and Sevvie are so close and that he's had time to get used to the idea! Glad to hear you're feeling better, I think I probably would pass on that particular opportunity anyway, what persuaded you to do that I can't imagine! LOL! Thanks for the review!  
  
Bonezz - Nope, Draco's definitely not pregnant, you can stop worrying! LOL! Romance? Now what could have made you think they'd be romance coming up? I think we might just be able to arrange that, let me just say that if it's romance you're looking for you just wait till chapter 11! I have to admit I adore Lucy and I think there was good in him somewhere, the man Narcissa fell for was real he just had too much bad in him. I'm sure he's resting peacefully now, sorry I keep making you cry it's difficult to deal with these issues without letting things get a bit sad! Keep an eye out for that photo in this chapter, you're not the only one touched by it! I read your story! Sorry it took so long to get round to! I haven't reviewed yet but I will and may have already done so when you read this. I liked it but I feel sorry for Narcissa, love your Snape! I was also struck by how in character Dumbledore's line before the feast in the first chapter was, the whole I only have one thing to say you may now eat. I know it seems pretty simple but it just hit me as being so Dumbledore! I guess I know how you're going to kill now but I pity them, what did they ever do that was so bad? Will we find out why they're so disliked? I know what you mean about summer being a great time to write I got so much done! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Errisar - Gosh, you read fast! You're up to here already? I'm flattered you took so much time to read it! The other Death Eaters are most certainly not happy about Lucius' death but we won't see them for a few chapters yet! I will address Draco's new school year, I'm actually rather fond of that part of this fic, you'll find out who's still speaking to him! You'll also see more of the allegiances of those Slytherins in Draco's year! Glad you think I don't leave loose ends, loose ends annoy me so much in stories so I try not to leave them lying about in my own. I am having a pleasant time at Uni, thank you! Thank you for the deeply flattering review!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The cleaning and decorating continued over the next week or so with Draco and Narcissa slowly recovering from the shock of Lucius death. Draco walked into her study as she was setting it straight and silently began to help.  
  
"Mum," Draco passed her a pile of books, "I've been thinking, do you think things turned out for the best? I mean, maybe it's better this way, can you imagine Dad rotting in Azkaban? It'd be the final indignity. I think he'd rather be dead."  
  
She gave a wry smile, "Knowing Lucius he probably would. At least he went out fighting, then again I think he'd rather have died old and warm in his bed."  
  
"That choice was never going to be open to him." Draco sighed then frowned, "He must have known he couldn't escape, do you think he wanted to be killed?"  
  
Narcissa shook her head, "I don't know, he seemed to have gone half mad, he had been under a lot of pressure. I don't know why he fought other than to say your father would have rather died than submit to a woman, a traitor and a couple of Weasleys."  
  
Draco laughed, surprising his mother, "He was a stuck up bastard, wasn't he?" he said, voice filled with emotion and a little affection.  
  
Narcissa couldn't help smiling back, "Yeah, he was."  
  
"What are you going to do with his clothes and stuff?"  
  
"Well, thanks to the ministry there's not much left besides clothes. I was tempted to burn them."  
  
Draco looked up and met her eyes saying seriously, "Then do it."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Not what I expected you to say."  
  
"No point in being sentimental about a bunch of robes, you can't keep them in the house it's too morbid for words and I really wouldn't want you to give them away."  
  
"No, I don't think I could do that."  
  
They worked in silence for a while before Draco spoke up again. "Mum, I hope you're not angry but I was talking to Professor Snape and I told him that I knew about the two of you."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"Oh, don't you start. Mum, you were having an affair with my potions master!"  
  
"First I've heard of it!" she laughed, "What on earth gave you that idea?"  
  
Draco ticked the points off on his fingers, "The way you look at each other, the fact he's always trying to help you out, that he has a photograph of you on his desk!"  
  
"Draco, you're making a mountain out of a molehill! He helps me because he's my friend, nothing more, and that photograph is of the old quidditch team, not just of me!"  
  
"So, you really weren't having an affair?" he asked sceptically, "Because I'd be alright with it if you were, God knows you deserve to be happy!"  
  
"No! Hang on, what the hell have you said to Severus!?"  
  
Draco coloured slightly and wouldn't meet her eyes.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"I said that I knew the two of you were having an affair and when he denied it I said that if you weren't having an affair with him then you certainly wished you were," Draco gabbled suddenly, hoping that it might sound better said quickly.  
  
Narcissa stood still in shock. "Draco, you do realise that you just dashed all your hopes of living to see your next birthday don't you!?"  
  
Draco laughed nervously and ran out of the door with Narcissa running after him.  
  
"You daft idiot! How could you say something like that without coming to me first?! You wait till I get hold of you!"  
  
Luckily for Draco he was far faster than his mother and was soon out of sight in the grounds. Narcissa was tempted to chase him and yell some more but she was running out of breath so gave in. "Stupid child!" she muttered, "Why do we bother with children?"  
  
"I've no idea," Molly said coming in from the garden, "From the speed your son was going at shall I take it something's wrong?"  
  
"The little bugger told Severus he knew we were having an affair!"  
  
"I thought you said you weren't?"  
  
"We weren't! That's my problem!"  
  
Molly laughed.  
  
"Don't laugh! He told Severus that if I hadn't been having an affair with him then I certainly wished I had been!"  
  
Molly tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably, "Oh Narcissa! Are you surprised he got the wrong idea? I mean, Severus can be very protective of you and you did used to sneak out to meet him, even sneaked him into the house while Lucius was away once I seem to remember you told me."  
  
Narcissa couldn't help laughing, "Oh God, I give in! I'm going to murder that child when I get hold of him, but unfortunately I think I get what you mean!"  
  
Arthur and Severus arrived at that point with fresh cleaning supplies, causing the two women to laugh even more and Narcissa to turn a dark shade of pink.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa acted out her anger and frustration the next day by doing exactly what she had said she would. She built a bonfire in the grounds and threw armful after armful of the finely made, expensive clothes and other odds and ends of her husband's on to the fire. She soon emptied the wheelbarrow she'd borrowed from the gardener, who had seemed entirely unaffected by the whole affair, and picked up the only thing remaining, their wedding photograph. She drew her arm back to throw it but she couldn't do it. Her anger was gone; she looked at the picture and hugged it to her, feeling suddenly weak and falling forwards onto her knees. She stayed like that for a second before shaking herself and standing up, **no more tears, this was supposed to be about moving on.** She put the fire out and went back into the house where she placed the photograph in a draw in the newly refurbished drawing room.  
  
*******  
  
Severus was in one of the guest rooms when he saw the fire, it was too far away for him to tell what it was and he hurried outside to investigate. When he came within a hundred feet of it it was clear that Narcissa had it under control.  
  
He stood to the side watching as she threw armfuls of clothes and personal effects onto the bonfire. He watched her hesitate as she picked up a photograph and went as though to hurl it with the rest then looked at it and held it to her, collapsing to her knees. He was about to go to her when he saw her shake her head and climb to her feet, she extinguished the fire and turned and went back into the house. She could cope, she didn't need anyone to hold her hand.  
  
*******  
  
Draco saw the bonfire as well, watching sadly from his room but realising that his mother needed to do it alone. She had spent nearly twenty years with Lucius and this destruction of what was left of him was therapeutic to her. He was pleased though to see her keep a picture, he didn't know what it was but he knew that his mother had got everything out of her system by the fact that she kept it.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Narcissa didn't destroy anything that she found in that cardboard box last chapter. She kept the school photographs and letters from his parents and obviously Drcao's birth certificate! The letter and photos have been put aside for Draco one day when he's older and perhaps wants to remember.  
  
Sev/Narcissa fans are definitely going to want to read the next chapter! That's all I'm saying.  
  
Please Review!! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I just own the characters.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Bonezz - Glad you didn't cry! Yep, Draco does seem to have a Death wish! LOL! The child doesn't realise what a fine line he's treading some days! Sorry about the short chapters, this one's another short one but it's quite action packed shall I say? Well, I think you'll enjoy it anyway! Isn't it strange where you can get inspiration from? Like Chinese all you can eat buffets! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Errisar - Don't worry I got your whole review, aren't computers annoying when they freeze without reason like that! Glad my timing's so good! It's good to take a break from essays isn't it, they fry your brain otherwise! I'm glad you felt the last chapter gave you an insight into the characters, it was meant to be a moving on kind of chapter for showing how things are and what state the characters are in before the big event in this chapter! It makes me feel better that Lucius would probably rather be dead than in Azkaban, I just thought it would be awful for him to rot in Azkaban, awful for Draco too and it would make things more difficult for Narcissa to move on. I'm really pleased you liked that scene as I'm fond of it myself. I've never studied psychology, the only explanation I can come up with for being able to demonstrate understanding is that I did study philosophy and ethics and they were both big helps in learning how to put yourself in someone else's shoes. I try to lighten the angst with some humour and the odd touch of hope, don't want my readers feeling suicidal by the time they finish reading! Yay, we won't give up on Percy! He must have his reasons! (I hope!). Hope this update didn't take too long, it's short yes but it's an important chapter! Thanks for the review!  
  
PrincessJedi - Cissa/Sev is here! Thanks for the review!  
  
Ann - Glad you're enjoying them and I agree Sev and Narcissa work so well together! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Narcissa was a bit of a perfectionist and soon wore everyone out with her decorating but Severus stayed with her even when all the others had long ago given in. They were decorating the Drawing Room in a rich yellow and black. Severus had protested that it looked like the Hufflepuff common room but Narcissa had insisted on having the room brightly decorated. In the end, as they sat back to admire their efforts, he had to admit the woman had known what she was doing.  
  
They had eaten a few hours before, in the kitchen to prevent Dippy from having to go anywhere near paint and risk tempting fate. They were both remarkably paint free, of course using magic to decorate was a lot cleaner than the muggle way but things could still go wrong. They had all discarded robes days before, realising that muggle clothing was more suited to the task. Narcissa was dressed in a faded pair of jeans and a pale blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Severus was in black trousers and a green shirt, sticking, Narcissa noticed, with his favourite colour scheme.  
  
Having finished finally Narcissa called for coffee so that they could sit back and admire their efforts.  
  
Dippy bounced in joyfully with the tray of coffee, at exactly the same moment Severus stood up to peruse a corner bookshelf. They met half way and the incident concluded with Severus being drenched in boiling hot coffee and Dippy squeaking mad apologies. Narcissa was merely looking on in disbelief.  
  
"Dippy! That will be quite enough! Stop apologising!" Narcissa stepped over to Severus and helped him to his feet. "Oh dear, let's get that wet shirt off before you catch a cold."  
  
Narcissa ignored Severus' weak protests that it was summer and he was unlikely to catch a cold as the evening was warm and began unbuttoning his wet shirt. She soon had it off him, as he had simply stood there with a slightly horrified look on his face when he had realised she was deadly serious. Narcissa handed the shirt to Dippy, "Go and clean that and dry it off and bring us some more coffee."  
  
She glanced back at her, now shirtless, friend. **Wow. Take your time Dippy, I think I'll just enjoy the view!** Narcissa mentally slapped herself and gestured to Severus to sit down, not fully trusting her voice at that moment. There was something about the way the last dying rays of sunlight were playing across him that...**Oh don't finish that thought!**  
  
Severus sat down, his arms folded across his bare chest, looking decidedly uncomfortable. Narcissa sat across from him and pretended to be immensely interested in the damage done to her expensive rug. Eventually she trusted her voice enough to cast a cleaning charm on the rug, leaving Severus staring at her, "Why didn't you just do that to my shirt?"  
  
**This way I got to _remove_ your shirt?** "I didn't really think about it, it's better for the house elf to deal with these things anyway I wouldn't want to damage your shirt. I'm so sorry about Dippy, she's entirely useless but as I can't get another one I have to make do with her. Ever since Mr Potter managed to free Dobby it's just been impossible around here..." she stopped before she could babble any further. **Severus is not interested in your crises with the house elf; don't babble!**  
  
Narcissa was saved from further embarrassment by the house elf bouncing back in again with another tray of coffee.  
  
"Where's my shirt?" Severus asked.  
  
"Oh, Dippy is thinking you is wanting coffee first! Then shirt!"  
  
**You read my mind Dippy!**  
  
"Dippy will take coffee away and do things right way round!"  
  
The elf made to leave with the coffee tray, "Dippy, leave the coffee now you've brought it here and go and clean Severus' shirt." Narcissa began to wonder if no house elf might be better than this one.  
  
"I'll pour the coffee shall I?" Narcissa asked.  
  
Severus merely nodded.  
  
"Milk, cream, sugar?" she glanced up at him and instantly regretted doing so.  
  
"Narcissa you are pouring coffee on the tray," he said calmly. "Milk, no sugar."  
  
"Aah!" Narcissa suddenly noticed that the silver tray was coated in a layer of coffee, **Oh great and now I look like a fool; actually fool is too good for me in this situation, I look like a lovesick teenager!** She felt blood rise to her pale cheeks. She mopped up the spilt coffee and handed Severus a cup. She poured her own without looking at him and drank it black hoping to wake up her commonsense again. **This is Sev we're talking about! I might swoon when he enters a room but I could at least not let him see that! This is pointless, I'm simply torturing myself. I'm just his friend and somehow a polite interest in my welfare seems all the worse than when I thought he hated and couldn't forgive me.**  
  
"Narcissa?"  
  
She looked up, breaking out of her thoughts which were leading her down roads she had been avoiding for a long time. **Right, now is not the time to be trying to sort all that out!**  
  
"You drifted off, are you alright?"  
  
**With you sat there only half dressed, hell no! I'm distracted beyond belief and I'm pretty damned annoyed with myself for letting you see that!**  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you. How are you, I mean did the coffee hurt you?"  
  
"No, I'm alright. When you teach students like Neville Longbottom you develop a high pain threshold!"  
  
She knew what he really meant was when you work as a Death Eater you develop a high pain threshold and her heart went out to him. She smiled weakly at his joke, all the while wishing she could stop anyone from ever hurting him again. **But he wouldn't let me. He wouldn't let anyone, particularly not me.**  
  
She smiled sadly and tried to make conversation but could think of nothing to say and got no further than, "So..."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"I was just thinking that this room looks good now."  
  
"Yes it does, where the hell has your house elf got to!?"  
  
As if she had been listening outside the door Dippy jumped in right on cue with Severus' shirt, she passed it to Narcissa, bowed and left.  
  
"Why's it given it to you?"  
  
"Goodness knows, stand up!"  
  
Severus did as he was told and held his hand out for the shirt only to find that Narcissa had slid his arm into the sleeve and was holding out the empty sleeve for his other arm, "Narcissa, I can dress myself!"  
  
"I know, I just thought I'd admire the view up close!" she gave him a wicked smile, **so I see we've abandoned subtlety in favour of obvious innuendo, well whatever it takes!**  
  
Severus snatched the shirt from her hands and pulled it on, "Don't tease Narcissa, you may be amused but I am not!"  
  
She was slightly hurt by his tone at first but then figured that he had simply not taken her seriously. "Oh Sev, I'm not teasing!" She leaned in and kissed him before he could say anything else. She was shocked to find herself pushed roughly away.  
  
"Severus?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Stop it. Stop messing me around!"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I'm not your toy Narcissa. I don't take kindly to being kept around so you can have someone to admire you and give you a confidence boost when your vanity needs it, and I doubt it ever does quite frankly!"  
  
"What?" she gasped in horror and the hurt she felt showed clearly on her flushed face.  
  
She saw pain flicker across his eyes, "You heard me, I don't like being played with!"  
  
"You bloody idiot!" she whispered but there was affection in it, "You complete and utter fool! You adorably modest man, I told you more than ten years ago I married the wrong Death Eater! What did you think that meant? I love you you idiot, I have for a damned long time! Why did you think I kissed you at that ministry function that Halloween? Why did you think I willingly put my life in your hands? Because I love you and I trust you," she smiled briefly before snapping, "And thanks for the vanity remarks!"  
  
Severus looked as if he was in a severe state of shock and Narcissa couldn't stay angry, **after all I can be kind of vain, but he still shouldn't have said that.**  
  
She smiled, "Or should I say I love you too? I heard what you said when we were at the Weasley's that night when you thought I was asleep. You were holding my hand and you told me you loved me. Did you mean it?"  
  
"Yes," the reply was very quiet, as though he was still shocked at everything that had happened. Narcissa stepped up to him and slipped her arms around his neck kissing him again, this time without being pushed away.  
  
Severus folded his arms around the woman and kissed her back, allowing one hand to stroke her silky hair. Eventually they broke the kiss but remained with their arms around each other both smiling a little shyly. "So what happens now?"  
  
"Well," Narcissa grinned, "Traditionally you ask me out for dinner."  
  
He smiled, "Alright, when are you free?"  
  
"For you, always!" She buried her head in his shoulder and held him close, grinning like an idiot as he hugged her back.  
  
*******  
  
Mush and craziness galore in that chapter!  
  
Next chapter, Narcissa has to tell Draco, what's he going to say?  
  
As this chapter was hideously short and the next one is too I'll post it very very soon! Maybe tomorrow, but not until this one gets at least one review! Alright that's a bit harsh I'll post very very soon anyway but a review or two (or ten) would be nice! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Errisar - The fast nature of my updates is due to this story already being finished and written out, it's just not in the right format yet. I'm going to keep updating one chapter at a time regularly but I finished it about a fortnight ago. Snape romance isn't easy, I'm glad you thought he stayed in character it's always a big fear that I'll get him wrong! No Dippy is not always happy and Lucius' death gave the little thing a terrible shock, we won't see much more of her but she is getting over it (as we saw in the last chapter she is bouncing again and I think we can take that as a good sign of her improving! lol!) Well you're about to see Draco's reaction but bear in mind that this is no real surprise to him, he saw this coming long before they did! He's known for a long time that his parent's relationship wasn't good and that did hurt him but I think he came to accept that a while ago before he even knew about Lucius' activities. For example of this re-read chapter 21 of 'I Built My Life Around You', Draco also hints in that chapter that he thinks something of Narcissa and Snape by claiming the photo Severus has on his desk of her is 'very subtle', he's hinting that there's something going on so he's had his suspicions for a long time. The reason at that point that he doesn't act angrily towards his mother is that chapter takes place just after a large fight with his father so he doesn't care that he isn't sure Narcissa is faithful, if you skim through the next few chapters you'll notice that once his father returns he becomes much colder towards his mother. My computer is working fine again, thank goodness! You'll see about Ron and Draco, Ron will be back! I love responding to my reviewers! I always feel the need to thank them and answer their questions and I like doing it it makes me feel more in touch with the people reading this. Thanks for the review!  
  
Dark Comet - Shirtless Sev is a good enough reason to enjoy the chapter in my opinion! Lol! I'm glad you enjoyed it for other reasons as well though. Draco's reaction will be revealed, so read on. Thanks for the review!  
  
Averill - I'm glad I've made people happy with this! I love Sev and Narcissa too! Ron walking in on Sev and Narcissa kissing? I think he'd keel over and die on the spot! LOL! Ron's back in this chapter and you'll see what he thinks of their little romance too! As for Draco, well read on and see. Thanks for the review!  
  
Bonezz – Inspiration is indeed an odd thing. Glad you're enjoying the mush, but the angst isn't over yet! At least this chapter isn't angsty though. Thanks for the review!  
  
I found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"How are we going to tell Draco?"  
  
"Well we could just tell him he was right all along and we were having an affair!"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that's your best idea to date!"  
  
"I'll just sit him down and tell him the truth. He didn't seem to mind when he thought we were having an affair so hopefully he won't over-react too badly!"  
  
It had been two days since their kiss in the drawing room and Narcissa was yet to find a way to tell her son that she had indeed taken up with his potions master. "I'll have to find a way before tonight or he'll wonder where on earth I'm going, we're supposed to move back into the manor tomorrow and Molly's already asked why I'm not staying in to prepare for it."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No, that's ok. Mother son thing. I have to sort this one out on my own. What time are you picking me up?"  
  
"Eight o'clock, our reservation's at half past."  
  
"That sounds lovely, I'll see you then."  
  
He nodded and kissed her. "See you later."  
  
She giggled after he apparated unable to stop herself smiling. **God, I think my legs just turned to mush!**  
  
"Mum?"  
  
**Oh dear, this is not the way I planned on telling him!**  
  
She turned round to see her son looking pretty indignant. "Draco, sweetheart!"  
  
"Don't sweetheart me! You lied to me! You made me feel guilty about what I said to Professor Snape but I was right all along!"  
  
"No you weren't!"  
  
"Well that kiss didn't look too platonic to me!"  
  
"Sweetheart, please don't be angry with me. Just hear me out, ok?"  
  
"Alright, go ahead."  
  
"We weren't having an affair. I wasn't entirely honest with you, I have had strong feelings for Severus for a long time but nothing ever happened. Then the other night we got talking and I don't really know how we ended up this way but I love him Draco. Please try and accept that, I realise this must be hard for you but..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
She stopped babbling, looking sad and hurt.  
  
"I don't care. If he makes you happy then it's alright with me." He smiled and hugged his mother, "I knew you had a thing for him!"  
  
She laughed, "He's taking me out to dinner tonight."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Little restaurant in Hogsmeade, it's supposed to be very good."  
  
"Ooh! Do you know what you're going to wear?"  
  
"What I'm going to wear? Oh god I hadn't even thought about it! All my dress robes are at the manor I'll have to go and get something!"  
  
"Mum, calm down, I'll go to the manor with you and we'll pick something for you to wear! God, don't have a panic attack!"  
  
She and Draco spent the afternoon deciding that she should wear a set of deep blue dress robes before returning to the manor where Molly was wondering where they'd got to.  
  
"Narcissa, where are you going tonight?" she asked once she saw the dress robes in her hands.  
  
"Severus and I have a date." **And I just love dropping bombshells!**  
  
"Oh, Narcissa dear! That's wonderful!" Molly hugged her while Ron stood behind his mother looking like he was in shock.  
  
"You have a date with Professor Snape?"  
  
Narcissa couldn't help smiling, "Yes, I do and now I have to go and get ready so if you'll all excuse me."  
  
******  
  
Narcissa was sat upstairs doing her hair when she heard a knock at the front door. Draco was sat on the bed and gave her an encouraging smile, "You look great!"  
  
"Thanks darling," she grinned, "Well let's go downstairs before he gets interrogated by the Weasleys."  
  
They got downstairs to see he was indeed being interrogated by Molly while Arthur stood by her looking apologetic, "Now you be careful with that woman she's very fragile. Oh but I know you'll take care of her. Oh!" Molly hugged Severus, "You have a nice evening dear."  
  
Narcissa couldn't help laughing, "Hello Sev," she said when he noticed she was there, "Are you ready to go."  
  
He nodded, "You look lovely, here," He handed her a bunch of flowers.  
  
"They're beautiful, thank you."  
  
*******  
  
At the top of the first flight of stairs Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were peering over the banister and relating what they saw to Percy who was trying in vain to pull them away.  
  
"Oh, he's given her a bunch of flowers! She's smiling!" Ginny squeaked, "They are so cute together!"  
  
She turned around at the ensuing silence to find her brothers staring at her like she'd gone mad.  
  
"Ginny I've think you've been out in the sun too long, did you just say they were cute?!" Fred asked, as George put his hand in his sister's forehead.  
  
"Definitely too long in the sun!" George said.  
  
"Cute?!" Ron finally managed to exclaim, "That's Professor Snape you're talking about!"  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa didn't return until late that night to find Draco and the Weasleys waiting up for her. "Well?" Molly asked as soon as Narcissa had sat down.  
  
Narcissa smiled, "Wonderful! The food was wonderful, the wine was wonderful, the company was beyond wonderful!" she sighed, "I have had the most perfect evening imaginable!"  
  
"Did he pull your chair out and take your cloak?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"That is so sweet!"  
  
"I knew he'd take care of you!" Molly exclaimed.  
  
"He'd better!" Draco muttered.  
  
"Oh sweetheart!" Narcissa put an arm around her son. "Thanks for the concern. I'm going to bed, we'll be out of your hair tomorrow, Molly."  
  
Narcissa ran upstairs, thoughts occupied by one man. **What is it about him? He's wonderful.**  
  
*******  
  
That was shockingly short and I do apologise! However the events of chapter thirteen just had to be separate in order to make more sense!  
  
Next chapter we meet a couple of Death Eaters. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (unless I'm schizophrenic, I suppose I could just be JK on Thursdays! Who knows!) Seriously I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Errisar - This story will have 27 chapters and will sadly be the last in this series! I am quite sad about that actually, as well as being delighted that I ever finished it! However, I have started work on a new fic all about Bill and Charlie Weasley which begins in their school days so I'll still be writing. It will in fact be set in the same alternative universe that this one is but will focus on the Weasley family. Glad you liked the progression of Sev and Narcissa's relationship, here are the Death Eaters (well a couple of them anyway). Thanks for the review!  
  
Aki-Ame1 - Two days? Wow! You must have liked it, I'm flattered. I doubt I will be rich and famous like JK one day but I live in hope! Did it really distract you from your school work? Never takes much to distract me! I read your story and I don't think you're a crappy author, I left you a review actually. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dark Comet - Yes I agree with Ginny too, those two are adorable! Sorry about the Death Eaters, it must be said they don't exactly add to the cuteness but they do start Narcissa and Severus talking to each other about things and the end gets a bit fluffy as well as being sad. Thanks for the review!  
  
Bonezz - I agree they are cute, but Lucy probably is spinning in his grave! LOL! I think Draco will always be protective of his mother, she means the world to him. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ilovesporks - Punctuation? What's that then? LOL! Yes I know my punctuation's a bit crazy, I have paragraphs made up of a single sentence! I think I fear the full stop for some reason! I do try to punctuate them better before they go up but when you've read something so many times already it just makes sense to you anyway no matter how ridiculous your punctuation is. I'm not averse to the idea of a beta reader but the problem would be timing, as you've probably noticed I update about twice a week so they'd need to be betad pretty quickly and I'm not sure if that's asking a bit much? I don't want to slow down the updates you see. Well this chapter shows Sev and Narc out together again but they had their first date in the last chapter it just wasn't really covered. This one's rather interesting though, well I think so anyway. Thanks for the review and offers of help but I don't know if it would work out very well. Perhaps you could e-mail me about it, the address is on my author's page. Thank you for the kind offer!  
  
o0olexy - I'm glad you thought Lucius and Narcissa were believable, it was hard to strike a balance with them sometimes. Glad you've enjoyed it so far and thanks for the review!  
  
PrincessJedi – I think they're cute too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
***Severus' Thoughts***  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Narcissa and Draco moved back into the manor and Severus was a constant visitor. He and Narcissa were quickly becoming inseparable and Draco seemed to have accepted him with ease. It was clear that he was very fond of his godfather; he particularly enjoyed beating him at chess, though it didn't happen often. It was one of these rare occasions. Narcissa was sat reading, or rather pretending to whilst actually enjoying watching them play.  
  
"Ha! Checkmate, Professor!"  
  
Narcissa and Severus met each other's eyes.  
  
Draco caught the look, "What?"  
  
"Draco, perhaps you could call me something other than Professor," Severus suggested.  
  
"Like what?" Draco sounded a little defensive, it was clear that this comment had brought it home to him the new role Severus had assumed in their lives.  
  
"Uncle Sev?" Narcissa laughed, lightening the moment.  
  
"No!" Severus objected before that idea could go any further. "How about Severus?"  
  
"Erm, ok," Draco replied a little awkwardly, "Do I still have to call you Professor at school?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Draco grinned at Severus' clear horror at the idea of having Draco calling him by his first name in the middle of a potions class, "Ok, I suppose I could do that, Severus."  
  
"That sounds better," Narcissa commented.  
  
"So Severus, are you up for a re-match?  
  
"If you really want me to beat you I suppose we could?" Severus smirked.  
  
Narcissa smiled at the two of them, "I tell you what I'll help Draco, let's see you beat both of us!"  
  
Of course he did, as Draco and Narcissa simply confused the pieces by trying to send them in different directions.  
  
******  
  
It was about half way through summer and Severus couldn't help but notice that Narcissa was hardly leaving the house except to call on the Weasleys. He had asked her about it but she just claimed that she didn't feel like going out. They were having dinner at the manor one evening when he noticed a gold edged card on a sideboard, "What's this?" he asked, picking it up.  
  
"Oh, it's just an invitation to some ministry party," Narcissa responded disinterestedly, "Arthur and Molly have got one too. I meant to throw it away, just put it in the waste paper basket for me would you?"  
  
"You're not going?"  
  
"They asked me through politeness, they don't want me there."  
  
"When has that ever stopped you before?" Severus smirked.  
  
"Severus! Don't tease me. I'm not going, end of story. Besides who would I go with? You? You hate these things!"  
  
"Narcissa, I will go with you but you are going. Come on, since when do you play by society's rules?"  
  
"Well," Narcissa considered things for a moment, "I suppose I don't and it would be quite scandalous the two of us going together! Lucius not dead a month and you and I involved in his death! Could make the whole thing quite fun! I do love creating scandal!"  
  
He laughed suddenly, "I think you're quite mad! But I think you should go and I'll go with you if that's what you want."  
  
"It's exactly what I want!" she kissed him, "But we'll have to get you some new dress robes!"  
  
"What's wrong with the ones I've got?"  
  
"You've worn them before, you always wear them!"  
  
"Narcissa, I am not going to allow you to start buying my clothes!"  
  
"Alright," she said grudgingly. **That's what you think dearest, I don't give up that easily Sev!**  
  
"Don't smile like that, you look like you're plotting something!"  
  
"Who says I'm not!?"  
  
"Don't even think about it!"  
  
"Thank about what?"  
  
"Whatever it is you're thinking about!"  
  
She merely smirked and sat back in her chair.  
  
*******  
  
The day of the party Severus received a large box in the owl post; it was from Paris. **Narcissa what the hell is this?!**  
  
He read the note:  
  
For you to wear tonight. I just wanted to make sure we didn't clash! Don't worry I think you'll like them.  
  
Love Narcissa  
  
xxx  
  
He opened the box to find a new set of dress robes, cut with the same flair that was seen in Narcissa's clothes. He had to admit, they weren't bad. Black and simple, ***Well maybe the woman does have taste. Expensive taste I'm willing to bet!***  
  
*******  
  
He arrived at Malfoy Manor to find that Narcissa was, miraculously enough in his opinion, ready to go. She looked at his robes and smiled instantly, "Nice robes, new?"  
  
"They were a gift."  
  
"Have you been getting gifts from strange women?"  
  
"Well they don't come much stranger than the woman who sent me these!"  
  
"Oy! Be nice! I'm not feeling too self-confident tonight."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I have to go and mingle with a bunch of people who either hate me because I married a Death Eater or hate me because I betrayed the Death Eaters."  
  
"They do not all hate you."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Narcissa entirely failed to sound either convinced or reassured.  
  
"Narcissa if you're going to be like this all night you're going to be pretty bad company. Come on, where's the arrogant, quick-witted woman I love?"  
  
Narcissa visibly brightened. "Maybe she just needed reminding that she was loved," she took his arm, "Alright, let's go! I'm ready to face them!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Besides, I get to walk in there with the most attractive man in the room on my arm."  
  
"Oh I see, I'm just your latest accessory," he teased.  
  
"Absolutely!" she grinned at him.  
  
They apparated to the Burrow where they were to meet Arthur and Molly and from there the four of them apparated to the ministry building where they were instantly greeted by Fudge.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Malfoy, Professor Snape, I'm glad you could make it."  
  
"Good evening Minister," Narcissa said giving him a charming smile.  
  
Fudge nodded to her politely and indeed most of the ministry officials seemed to treat her with respect. **Though that could have to do with the looks Sev keeps giving anyone who comes near me.** Severus had indeed been very protective of her and Molly had been just as bad. Though Narcissa could not honestly say she minded, **it's rather nice having people looking out for me.**  
  
She glanced idly about the room, Severus had been cornered by Fudge and Arthur and Molly were talking to one of Arthur's colleagues leaving her temporarily alone with her glass of champagne, **Not going to drink too much of this on this occasion!**  
  
"Narcissa! I heard you were here, there you are!" Narcissa heard a familiar female voice behind her and turned to see Patricia Goyle and her husband.  
  
"Patricia," Narcissa said coldly, "Hello."  
  
"Hello dear, I was _so_ sorry to hear about Lucius. I can't think why you wouldn't allow us to attend the funeral though!"  
  
"I wanted it to be just family."  
  
"Really? I had heard that Severus Snape was there."  
  
"Yes he was, he's a good friend."  
  
"Don't you mean _was_ a good friend?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Oh, I only meant that now apparently you two are something more."  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"How interesting..."  
  
"Did you want something in particular?" Narcissa interrupted, growing tired of the thinly veiled disdain in the woman's voice.  
  
"Yes we did," Roger stepped in.  
  
**Oh my God, a talking monkey!**  
  
"Mrs Malfoy," Roger began, stressing the word Malfoy, "I would advise you to carefully consider where your loyalties lie, you wouldn't want to go the same way as your friend."  
  
**My friend?** "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Apparently Ms Myriades didn't know where her loyalties lay either, though that's hardly surprising with her father. And she wasn't difficult to take care of."  
  
Narcissa reached for her wand to find Severus' hand on her arm, "Ah Mr. Goyle, I was hoping to catch you, I think we need to talk about Gregory seeming to be doing his best to fail potions altogether and I must say I am not the only teacher who has concerns with regard to his limited academic prowess."  
  
Narcissa shot him a grateful look and used the opportunity to slip away to where Molly and Arthur were watching the altercation nervously. **If I'd stayed there any longer I'd have been throwing unforgivables in all directions!**  
  
She stayed with the Weasleys until Severus finished telling the Goyles how singularly stupid their child was and returned to her side. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, just angry beyond belief! I can't believe he'd dare to bring her up like that! They told me I should think carefully about where my loyalties lay...idiots!"  
  
She went to take another glass of champagne from the table but found it gently removed from her fingers. "What?"  
  
"We don't want a re-run of what happened the last time you drank too much at a ministry function!"  
  
"Good point, though I seem to remember it worked out pretty well for you!"  
  
"Yes well, I much prefer kissing you when you're sober!"  
  
She laughed and grasped his hand. "What ever you say, darling. I remember the morning after that particular incident being fairly horrific anyway!"  
  
He smirked, "I bet."  
  
They were quiet for a moment before Narcissa looked at him sadly and said, "I really miss her, you know?"  
  
"I know you do," he squeezed the hand that was still holding onto his. "I miss Davies and Evan too."  
  
"You can't bring them back though."  
  
"No. You can't."  
  
"What happened?" she asked tentatively, appreciating that this was something Severus might not want to talk about. "I mean I heard that they died but I'd just had Draco at the time and to be honest my thoughts were elsewhere, though I was sorry to hear it."  
  
"Evan was killed by an auror during one of the raids and I have little doubt that it was Lucius who killed Davies because he refused to join the Death Eaters."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly, holding onto his hand and trying to offer silent support.  
  
"What for? You didn't kill either of them."  
  
"You went through such a lot back then. You lost your two best friends, I know they were like family to you and then I, I turned my back on you when all you'd ever done was try to help me."  
  
"It's all in the past Narcissa and to be honest," he gave her a small smile, "You're the reason the future's looking better."  
  
She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder, still holding onto his hand.  
  
*******  
  
Evan Rosier and Davies Brennandez were Sev's two best friends from school just in case anyone had forgotten, they have been mentioned before. Anyway if you want to know how they died then go and read 'Dark Clouds Smoulder into Red' by honest_iago, it's on my favourites page and it was written to go with this series, it's just a one shot at the moment. Please drop her a review as she's only had four reviews in the whole time it's been up! It's really good if rather short so go and read it!  
  
Next chapter, Narcissa makes an emotional visit, gets an interesting offer and has a talk with Draco about Hogwarts. I'll update again in a few days.  
  
Please Review!! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Reponses:  
  
Errisar - Are you reading my mind somehow? How did you know that Daily Prophet gossip columns would be coming in to this? You haven't been trained in Leglimancy have you? LOL! We will see the Daily Prophet gossip column, or as they like to term it 'society section', in chapters 17 and 18! I don't know how you saw that one coming but I'm impressed at your deductive skills, particularly as I don't think there's anything you could have deduced it from. Patricia could use a good cruciatius but perhaps it is for the best that Severus stepped in, we really don't want to see Narcissa in Azkaban! You like the Weasleys? I love the Weasleys, I guess my penname kind of gives that away though! Who's your favourite Weasley? Personally I find it difficult to choose but it could well be Percy! That story will hopefully go up not long after this one finishes being updated. That's why I'm updating this slowly to give myself time to write the other fic, I hate having to write quickly because an update's due so I like to get a good way into the story before I start to post. Glad to hear it will have at least one reader as I was unsure as to how much interest it would attract, then again I didn't think the life of Narcissa Malfoy would attract this much interest either! Thanks for the review!  
  
Dark Comet - I plan on getting as many 'Awws!' as possible, I love writing fluff! Yep, Ms Myriades was Morgana and it was a really low blow from the evil monkeys! Hogwarts isn't until chapter seventeen, you've got some time to get used to the idea. No the other Slytherins may not be too welcoming but we'll have to wait and see. The mini monkeys wouldn't be much of a loss anyway! Thanks for the review!  
  
Bonezz - Yeah Sev so has a soft side but you don't want to get on his bad side! Veiled threats do spice things up a bit! I'll be watching out for your update! You'll see what happens with the Goyles in chapter 17. Thanks for the review!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The party at the ministry had left Narcissa subdued and Severus worried. He was sure that the Goyles had been all too serious in their less than subtle threat and Narcissa was spending a lot of time leafing through old photo albums.  
  
"Narcissa, what are you looking at?" he asked, having seen her poring over the same book on several different occasions.  
  
"Just a year book Greg and I put together before we left Hogwarts. You know it's kind of creepy, I'm the only Slytherin girl from my year who's still alive. I mean there were only four of us to start with; Morgana's dead, Isabella, Greg's wife, died about ten years ago and Madeleine Wilkes died in one of the Death Eaters mad magical experiments. It's just me left."  
  
"Yes well, my own year group was pretty depleted as well. I don't even know what happened to some of them. Our generation did not fare well in the last war." He paused for a moment in thought before asking, "Narcissa, did you ever go and see Morgana's parents after she died?"  
  
"How could I? They were always so nice to me, I know her father's reputation was dubious at best but he really cared for his wife and daughter. I couldn't face them after I found out what had happened. Besides there was the trial and everything to deal with."  
  
"Have you ever thought about going to see them?"  
  
"I guess, at times, I just don't think I could do it. Why?"  
  
"I just thought it might help you and I think they deserve to know what happened to their daughter. She's still officially listed as missing you know, she is presumed dead but that's never been confirmed by the ministry. Why don't you go and talk to them?"  
  
Narcissa hesitated, "They'd hate me."  
  
"I don't think they would. I'll go with you if you want."  
  
"I'll think about it Sev, I'm not sure."  
  
Severus expected not to hear anything more about visiting Morgana's parents but a few days later Narcissa said, out of the blue, "You were right. I'm going to go and see Morgana's parents and I'd be grateful if you'd come with me."  
  
"Alright, when do you want to go?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon?" **Before I lose my nerve!**  
  
He nodded, "I'll meet you here at one o'clock."  
  
*******  
  
As Narcissa reached up to ring the iron bell pull at the Myriades' front door the next day she realised her hand was shaking. **This is ridiculous, I can deal with this.** She gave it a determined pull and heard a faint jangling within the house. The door was opened by a house elf that led them through to a parlour where the Myriades' were sitting.  
  
"Narcissa?!" Mrs Myriades sprang to her feet and embraced the younger woman, "Oh, we've been reading all about what happened in the papers dear, are you alright?"  
  
Guilt welled up inside Narcissa, "Yes, I'm fine thank you. This is Severus Snape, I'm sure you've read about him in the papers too."  
  
"We certainly have," Mr Myriades shook Severus' hand, "We're very grateful to you, we always thought of Narcissa as almost our own daughter and I can't thank you enough for helping her."  
  
Severus smiled, "I didn't really do anything."  
  
"Mrs Myriades," Narcissa began, unable to take anymore talk of how they had been concerned for her, "I need to talk to you about Morgana."  
  
The other woman smiled sadly, "Sit down, I'll call for some tea."  
  
Once they were all seated and drinking the tea, (Narcissa noticed they still remembered how she took it), Mr Myriades started, "Narcissa, if you've come here to tell us she's dead we accepted that a long time ago."  
  
Narcissa swallowed, "That's not all I came here to say, but yes she is dead. She was killed by the Death Eaters eighteen years ago. We'd had a fight, Lucius and I were dating and she was a little suspicious of him. When I told her that I'd found out he was a Death Eater she told me to leave him and when I refused we got into a fight and she left. I was upset and went to see Lucius and told him what had happened, I never saw her again. When I got back to our flat I found a note she had written telling me she was leaving and her things gone. For a couple of years I assumed she simply didn't want to see me, then I wrote to you and you told me she was missing and I became worried so I preformed a spell to trace her and it failed. I then used a vision spell to see what had happened in the flat the night she left it, she did write that note but when she got outside," Narcissa's voice began to break a bit and she drank some more of the hot tea, "When she got outside a pair of Death Eaters were laying in wait for her and they killed her. I'm pretty sure it was all because of what I'd said to Lucius, I believe he thought she was a threat to them and so had her killed."  
  
There was silence in the room for a moment until Mrs Myriades took hold of Narcissa's hand, "It's not your fault dear, Morgana was as stubborn as you were, if your positions had been reversed I'm sure she wouldn't have listened to you about Lucius either. Thank you for coming here."  
  
"I brought you this," Narcissa reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver chain with a small charm on it. "Morgana forgot to take it with her when she packed up her stuff, I don't know what happened to everything else."  
  
Mrs Myriades took the necklace and her husband put an arm round her, "We gave her that for her eighteenth birthday," he said quietly.  
  
"I know, I'd borrowed it for a date with Lucius and it was still in my jewellery box when she left. I used it for the vision spell because I needed a link to her. I'm sorry I never thought to return it before."  
  
Mrs Myriades put the necklace back in her hand, "You keep it dear. I think she'd have liked that."  
  
Suddenly Narcissa couldn't hold it in anymore and she was crying and Mrs Myriades was crying. As the two of them hugged each other Mr Myriades rolled his eyes and glanced at Sev, "Women!" he exclaimed, though his voice didn't sound too steady.  
  
Severus watched them with interest; he had to admit Morgana's parents were not what he would have expected. From what Narcissa had told him Mr Myriades had been involved in some rather dodgy dealings but had chickened out at the last moment, leaving the others to get caught by the ministry. He was now thoroughly distrusted by the ministry and criminals alike, but then he'd never really needed that money anyway as he had inherited a small fortune from his father's dodgy dealings. Apparently he had just enjoyed the thrill, until it all got a bit too thrilling for him and he turned his friends in. The man clearly had cared for his daughter though and as he slipped an arm around his wife once she let go of Narcissa Severus could see that he cared for her too.  
  
Once the women had calmed down a little out came the photo albums and the two of them cried some more while Severus was given a stern lecture from Mr Myriades on how to look after Narcissa.  
  
"I can see that you're a good person and that you make her happy but you better be careful with that girl! I still think of her like my daughter and you don't want to deal with an angry father if you've upset her! You make sure you treat her right or I'll make sure you regret laying eyes on her."  
  
"Mr Myriades I assure you I will take care of her, I love her and I don't intend to hurt her."  
  
"Good! Now let's see if they've stopped crying yet!"  
  
They went back into the parlour to find that they had not stopped crying but were laughing through their tears over some old story from Narcissa and Morgana's school days.  
  
They parted with a promise to visit again sometime and an open invitation to the manor as the Myriades were keen to meet Draco, not having any grandchildren of their own.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa's spirits were much improved by the visit, the Myriades wrote shortly after saying that she shouldn't let people threaten her and that next time she should try giving them a taste of their own medicine. Severus was concerned when Narcissa seemed to take to this idea and hoped that she and Goyles would not be meeting again anytime soon.  
  
Meanwhile Draco seemed as down as his mother had been and Severus decided to have a chat with him before his mother could notice and be upset by it. He found him sitting out in the garden one day, a book open on his lap but clearly forgotten as Draco simply stared into space.  
  
Severus sat next to him, "Draco, what's wrong?"  
  
Draco managed a very unconvincing, "Nothing."  
  
"Really?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Then why have you been so down for the last few days?"  
  
Draco sighed, "I wrote to Pansy, she didn't write back."  
  
"When did you write?"  
  
"A week ago, she's had plenty of time to reply!"  
  
"Well, maybe she's been busy?"  
  
"Maybe, but I doubt it." He sighed again, "She doesn't want to have anything to do with me, does she?"  
  
"I don't know Draco. Give her a chance, she may have gone away or something."  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
*******  
  
Severus realised that this situation was beyond his ability to deal with and that the boy needed his mother. He approached her later that day, "Narcissa, I think you should talk to Draco, he seems upset."  
  
She sighed, "I'd noticed, I thought it might just be about Lucius, but I'm starting to think it could be something else. I'll go and talk to him."  
  
Narcissa sought out her son and found him in his room sprawled on the bed.  
  
"Hi sweetheart, you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"No you're not," she sat down on the bed beside him and brushed his hair out of his face, "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"It's just, people are always going to look at me and remember who's son I am, people judge us based on our family name!"  
  
"Draco, I haven't decided what I am going to do about that but you don't have to keep the Malfoy name. You could take my maiden name instead, I have to admit I've considered reverting to it myself. I think Draco Moriarty would go rather well. Not that 'Moriarty' has any better connections than 'Malfoy' really, but at least the bad connections are less recent."  
  
Draco shook his head, "No. I'm a Malfoy, I'll stay a Malfoy; someone needs to change people's opinion of our family. Besides anything else everyone knows I'm a Malfoy, I'll have to face the other students no matter what my name is."  
  
"You know you don't have to go back to Hogwarts if you don't want to, I could send you somewhere else, we could even see about home tutoring."  
  
"No, I want to go back to school. I want to go back to my friends, if I still have any."  
  
"Draco, things will change. Your friends may not treat you the way they used to. You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"I know. I somehow don't think Crabbe and Goyle will be too welcoming."  
  
"They may be," Narcissa said, more in an attempt to reassure her son than because she genuinely believed it, "And you have other friends, don't you?"  
  
"Not really, other than Pansy and I don't even know who her parents support."  
  
"What's her family name?"  
  
"Parkinson."  
  
**Now that's a surprise, she never sounded much like a Parkinson, then again it would be no bad thing if she weren't!** "They weren't Death Eaters but they did support Voldemort, just not actively. I know nothing about Pansy though and her parents are liable to choose whatever looks like the winning side."  
  
"I don't know what Pansy will do, I sent her an owl but she didn't reply. She's not like Crabbe and Goyle though, she has a mind of her own."  
  
"I'm sure she does. In the mean time you seem to be getting on well with Ron," Draco pulled a face as if to deny he would ever willingly socialise with a Weasley but his mother wisely ignored it, "And I'd like to urge you to speak to Blaise Zabini at some point. I was very fond of his father and I don't think he's had things easy."  
  
"Blaise is ok. I suppose I could speak to him. Crabbe and Goyle just followed me around because they were too stupid to deal with things for themselves! I hate them," he punched a pillow. "Why couldn't they like me for _me_!"  
  
"They might, you'll just have to wait and see," Narcissa hugged her son tightly, before continuing, "But even if they don't, don't hate them, pity them. They've been brainwashed into their parents' way of thinking and god knows what their future's going to be."  
  
"Things shouldn't be like this."  
  
"No they shouldn't sweetheart. Are you sure you want to go back to Hogwarts?"  
  
He nodded determinedly, "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Alright. Well don't worry about it yet anyway, just enjoy what's left of summer."  
  
*******  
  
The three of them did enjoy the rest of summer, the grounds of the manor were in full bloom and Narcissa often invited the Weasleys over for dinner or a picnic in the grounds. Invitations Molly readily accepted on behalf of her family. Ron and Draco were continuing to get along, while pretending not to, and Severus and Arthur were becoming friends as well, even though Severus still hadn't got over the fact that the man collected plugs.  
  
Narcissa however was secretly dreading Draco and Severus returning to Hogwarts, leaving her alone again. It was for this reason that when a letter arrived with an intriguing proposal she began to seriously consider it.  
  
"Severus, I got a letter this morning."  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"It's a job offer. From a woman who's husband works at the ministry, she worked on translating my note book back into English. Apparently she's impressed with my fluency and accuracy and is offering me a job as a professional translator, you know books and ancient documents and things."  
  
Severus laughed, "What? You? Work?!"  
  
Narcissa's voice turned icy cold, "And what is wrong with that idea precisely?"  
  
"Nothing, just that you've never done a days work in your life, you've never even had a job before!"  
  
"I've never been offered one before! What do you expect me to do when you swan off back to your career, stay home and do some needlework?"  
  
"Career? I'm a teacher, and I'm that by default because I needed a way for it to look like I was spying on Dumbledore for Voldemort rather than the other way around!"  
  
"Oh, so just because you don't have a career I'm not allowed to have one?!"  
  
"I didn't say anything like that!"  
  
Narcissa snorted, "Well I've got news for you, I'm going to take this job and you can just..."  
  
Severus suddenly realised that there was only one way to shut her up, regrettable but necessary.  
  
Narcissa continued to ramble and rant about how she refused to be a lady of leisure and that she could work as well as the next person. She was however suddenly surprised by being cut off mid sentence. It being of course a little difficult to speak and return a kiss at the same time. Despite her desperate desire to keep informing Sev that she could do anything he could do, and much better, common sense won out and she gave in.   
  
He drew back and smiled at her and she had the feeling she was being laughed at a little, though it did seem affectionate. "Narcissa, I am not against you taking this job, I think it's a wonderful idea I just didn't think you'd want to."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak again, frowning, but found he had silenced her with a gentle hand across her mouth. "Narcissa, don't. I don't know why you're having a go at me about this but I really wasn't trying to argue with you. Ok?"  
  
He removed his hand, "You think you can just kiss me and make me stop being mad at you?!" she asked indignantly.  
  
He smirked, "Yes."  
  
"I'd yell some more but you're right," she hit his arm playfully. "You really think it's a good idea?"  
  
"Yes. You had a point about what you're going to do when I'm at Hogwarts, though I will try and see you at the weekends."  
  
"I'm going to miss you, both of you! Don't go Sev! You don't need the money, I'm loaded!"  
  
He laughed, "Narcissa I am not going to live off your inheritance! You knew I'd go back and I promise to be back here as often as possible. You could floo to Hogwarts and see me of an evening if you like. We could have dinner?"  
  
"Ok, but I'll still miss you, which is why I hope the job will take my mind off things."  
  
"Well I'm not going just yet and I think the job sounds like a great idea."  
  
"I'm going to write back to her this evening telling her I accept. I can work from home most of the time and I always did love Ancient Runes. Of course I did get an O in my NEWTs, then again I got O's in all my NEWTs!"  
  
"Show off! You didn't do all magical subjects, there's no practical exam in Ancient Runes or in History of Magic!"  
  
"I did Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts as well, I think that proves I'm good at the practical side of magic!"  
  
"Ok, how did we get back into an argument?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea."  
  
The two of them had a somewhat tempestuous relationship and argued with astonishing regularity but it was never serious. They were both stubborn and unused to accommodating other people in their lives, Severus because he was used to being alone and Narcissa because she had always done her best to get in Lucius' way rather than accommodate him. However, their fights never meant anything and more often than not they'd end up laughing together. So when Draco walked in to find them fighting again he simply rolled his eyes and walked out, not wishing to get caught in the crossfire. Besides they'd most likely kiss and make up in a few minutes and he really didn't want to be around for that!  
  
*******  
  
What do you think of Narcissa's maiden name? I decided on it ages ago (it was actually the brilliant suggestion of honest_iago) but never found a point to put it in before. It won't really be an issue but yes I am implying that Moriarty was a real person and one of her ancestors.  
  
Next chapter: prefects and a bit of Ron and Hermione, can't leave the Gryffindors out of it completely I suppose. No Harry though, he's not coming into this for a very long time! The lovely Ron will be here though!  
  
Please Review!! The last chapter only got three reviews, is interest waning? Or is just becuase I posted this one rather quickly? 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I just own the plot  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Dark Comet - Perhaps people have been hit by autumn work, I'm just getting paranoid I think. I'm working on a new story and I keep convincing myself everyone will be bored by it so I'm a bit sensitive to these issues at the moment. How's the work load, you've just gone into sixth form right? I hope you're enjoying it and not finding it too hard, I loved it, personally I think it's the best years of high school! Funnily enough my own workload isn't too bad yet, I guess they're waiting 'til our guard's down to dump it all on us! Lovely Ronniekins (being adorably clueless I must say!) and no Harry! The way thing's should be, let's face it wouldn't you rather read Ron Weasley and the Order of the Phoenix? I know I would! I'm glad you like my Ron, I love him so I could never make him do anything bad! To me Ron's the perfect Gryffindor, loyal, chivalrous and fiercely protective of those he cares for. I think he's a bit more Hufflepuff with those qualities though but I mean that in a good way as I'm a big Hufflepuff fan, I think they're way underestimated! That and no one good's in Gryffindor, except for Oliver Wood, the Weasleys and Neville of course! Thanks for the review!  
  
ilovesporks - sorry I only just got your review for chapter thirteen after putting firteen up, fanfic does that to me sometimes! Glad you enjoyed chapter 13. Thanks again for betaing! Narcissa isn't a Black in this story as it was written pre-OotP and it wouldn't have made sense to have her be Sirius' cousin and Bellatrix's sister so she is entirely unrelated to them. The different maiden name was simply to emphasise this, the information in canon only holds true in this fic if it comes from the first four books or it specifically mentions it as being true for this fic as well. Thank you for the reviews!  
  
Averill - Glad to hear I haven't lost people's interest! More Draco in this chapter and he's happy for a change, I have stopped causing the poor boy pain! Thanks for the review!  
  
Bonezz - I'm so pleased that eferyone does still seem interested, think I got a fit of paranoia! I loved Morgana's parents, especially her father! I'm sure there are a lot of girls who'd say Draco could owl them anytime! LOL! He could certainly owl me! How could Pansy not reply?! Well you'll find that out in chapter 17! Don't apologise for being in a silly mood, silly moods are fun! Thanks for nreviewing!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
~Draco's Thoughts~  
  
_Emphasis_  
  
A/N: I'd like to say a big thank you to ilovesporks for betaing for me so hopefully my updates will be more understandable grammatically speaking from now on!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
A week before Draco was due back at school, his Hogwarts letter arrived with his new book list. He glanced through it disinterestedly before he realised that there was something else in the envelope. Tipping it upside down, a silver and green badge fell out and into his hand. He looked at it in amazement, seeing a black P superimposed over a silver Slytherin serpent on an emerald green background.   
  
  
  
It was a prefect's badge. In all the excitement of the summer, Draco had entirely forgotten that they would be choosing the prefects for his year. He pulled out the remaining piece of parchment.  
  
Mr. Malfoy,  
  
It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been chosen as one of the fifth year prefects for Slytherin house. I enclose your badge and ask that you travel down in the prefect's compartment on the train, where the new prefects for each year and the Head Boy and Head Girl will get to know each other.  
  
Please allow me to also convey my sympathies for the loss of your father. I look forward to seeing you return on September first,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hogwarts Headmaster  
  
**Oh my God! I'm a prefect!** Draco stood still for a moment, until Narcissa walked into the dining room.  
  
"Sweetheart, are you alright?" She quickly crossed the room to her son's side, then saw the badge clenched in his fingers. "Oh, Draco, well done!"  
  
Draco finally found his voice as his mother hugged him. "Thanks, Mum."  
  
He sounded overawed, and Narcissa drew back to look him in the face. "Are you surprised?"  
  
Draco replied, "Shocked, actually. The teachers never seemed to like me much, apart from Severus, and I doubt they let him have the final say on me due his relationship with you."  
  
"Draco, as far as I know, it's always Dumbledore who has the final say. The teachers all make their nominations and they all discuss them, regardless of houses. Someone besides Severus would have had to have agreed with your appointment, anyway, so some of the teachers must like you. I thought Flitwick liked you anyway - you excel in his class! Besides, who could not like you?"   
  
"Mum!" Draco rolled his eyes in irritation.  
  
Narcissa laughed. "Oh well, I'm your mother. Of course I don't see how anyone could dislike you!"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Even though I spent the last four years at Hogwarts parroting father's ideas?"  
  
"That was not your fault, and no one could hold it against you!" Narcissa said in a tone that left no room for disagreement on the matter. "Besides, you're intelligent, mature and responsible. Who could make a better prefect?"  
  
"Narcissa, he's about as mature and responsible as you are," Severus laughed, entering the room to be glared at by an indignant mother.  
  
"Precisely," she said. "Very mature and extremely responsible. I was a good prefect!"  
  
"As Head Girl, you abused your position by giving me the password to the Gryffindor common room."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose it wasn't you who coincidently wreaked havoc in there a couple of days later?" Narcissa asked sceptically.  
  
"Well, I couldn't say," Severus smirked.  
  
"You don't think I'll make a good prefect?" Draco said, sounding hurt.  
  
"I think you'll be a good prefect. Just don't use your position to get at Potter."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why not? You do!"  
  
Narcissa laughed suddenly. "Oh, that was perfect! You walked into that, Sev!"  
  
"Hang on!" Draco said excitedly. "Do you mean Potter isn't a prefect!?"  
  
Severus smirked and shook his head, clearly delighted at this fact. "No, the Gryffindor prefects are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Not that the second one surprised anyone."  
  
Draco snorted, "Big surprise."  
  
"Wouldn't you want to know who the other Slytherin prefect is?"  
  
Draco sighed. "No, I'll find out all too soon. I don't really care. I doubt they'll be too ecstatic to be working with me, anyway."  
  
"Well, we'll see," Narcissa said, trying to distract her son from his nervousness in returning to a house that may want little to do with him. "This calls for a celebration! Let's go to Diagon Alley and have some ice cream and I'll get you something as a reward."  
  
Severus gave her a look that said, 'You spoil that child' but offered no resistance to the idea.  
  
"Ok!" Draco readily agreed.  
  
*******  
  
Diagon Alley was crowded with people buying school supplies. Narcissa, Severus, and Draco hadn't been there for more than a few minutes before they ran into Molly with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"Molly! It's good to see you." Narcissa greeted her friend while Severus glared at Hermione. "Congratulations on being made prefect Ron; You too, Miss Granger."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione responded coolly. **Well my husband _did_ want all muggle borns dead. No wonder she's not happy to see me.**  
  
Ron just went red and muttered something to his feet.  
  
Narcissa turned to Molly. "You here for the school supplies?"  
  
Molly nodded. "Yes, the Hogwarts letters just came this morning."  
  
"Well, I needed to speak with you anyway. I know Severus needs to go and place some orders at the apothecaries, so why don't we all split up?" Narcissa suggested. "Draco, stand these three some ice creams and I'll meet you in an hour outside Gringotts." Narcissa handed Draco a money bag. "Give me your list; I'll get your school supplies and something for being made prefect," she smiled.  
  
Severus didn't hesitate to leave, arranging to meet Narcissa and Molly in half an hour to help Narcissa find a present for Draco. The two women then left, after giving warnings to the children to behave.  
  
"I guess we're going for ice cream then." Draco drawled. "So, where'd you ditch Potter?"  
  
"Harry's with his relatives," Hermione answered primly. "And what are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, were you hoping to keep Ron all to yourself?" Draco asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
Ron and Ginny were talking to each other about something, and had not noticed the exchange. Hermione glared at Draco, but couldn't hide a tinge of red in her cheeks. Seeing this, the blonde smirked.  
  
Ron turned back to them, oblivious of what they'd been talking about. "Shall we go then? I'm starved!"  
  
"You're always starved!" Hermione scolded.  
  
Draco just laughed.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa and Molly were just finishing up in Madam Malkins when Molly asked, "What was it you wanted to speak to me about?"  
  
"Oh yes, it's about you taking us in earlier this summer."  
  
"Oh, it was no problem dear!"  
  
"Still," Narcissa paused to find a diplomatic way to phrase what she was about to say. "I realise that putting up two extra people like that is hardly something you can afford, and I'd like to pay you back for the bother."  
  
"I won't hear of it!" Molly said decisively.  
  
"Well, I won't allow you to say no."  
  
"Narcissa, you've just had to pay a five hundred galleon fine!"  
  
"Which really isn't that much to me! Molly, I won't just let this drop. We ate your food, had you running round after us with washing and the like, and I am not used to being refused!"  
  
"Narcissa..."  
  
"Look, if you feel that bad about it, use the money to get something for your kids. They were brilliant about the whole thing, and I am well aware of the bad blood that exists between them and Draco."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Sensing Molly weakening, Narcissa went in for the kill. "Molly, I'll feel awful if you refuse! Just come to Gringotts with me and authorise the transaction!"  
  
"Oh, well, I hardly like to... but if you insist," she said unsurely.  
  
"Excellent," Narcissa took the shorter woman's arm, steering her towards the wizarding bank.  
  
*******  
  
At Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Draco, Hermione, and the two Weasleys were eating ice cream. Meanwhile, Draco and Ron talked about quidditch like they'd never been wishing each other dead the year before, and Hermione and Ginny were chatting about school. Draco hardly noticed he was having fun until he suddenly realised he was sat with a bunch of Gryffindors.  
  
~Oh God, I'm laughing _with_ Gryffindors instead of _at_ them! The world's gone mad! Then again, they're not so bad. Well, Granger's still a know-it-all with no sense of humour, but the Weasel could be worse. The kid's a bit irritating in the way she coos over Mum and Severus and follows Potter round like a lost puppy, but I don't think I get to be too choosy about who I talk to in the future.~  
  
He glanced around him, well aware that though a few Slytherins had passed them, they had not said hello. ~I'd say they hadn't seen me but this hair's unmistakable. Oh well, my company is their loss.~  
  
*******  
  
Severus met up with Molly and Narcissa outside Gringotts, and found Molly protesting against something or other Narcissa had done. As he had been told of her plan to pay the Weasleys for her and Draco's food and board whilst they had stayed with them, he assumed it was about that.  
  
"Narcissa, that's more than enough!"  
  
"Molly, don't argue. Just get Arthur to take you out for an evening. Come on, how often do you get a night off?"  
  
"Well..." Molly looked tempted. "Narcissa," she sighed, giving in at the look on the other woman's face, realising she had probably met her match. "Alright. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. _There_ you are Severus! Have you got the potions stuff you wanted?"  
  
"Yes, it's being delivered to the school. Have you got anything in mind for Draco's present?" replied Severus.  
  
Narcissa frowned a little. "Actually, I'm not sure _what_ to get him."  
  
"I need something for Ron as well. I know he'd like a broomstick, but they're so expensive. Then again, I suppose I can afford it now," Molly said, sounding a little guilty.  
  
"Oh, drop it!" Narcissa laughed. "It's only money, and I can never repay your kindness! I do, however, need your advice."  
  
"What is it dear?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about getting Draco a Firebolt, because I know he really wants one, but I'm sick of his little game of one-up-man-ship with Potter. What do you two think?"  
  
"I think you spoil him," Severus frowned. "He has a perfectly good broom and he rarely loses, apart from Potter, who just wins everything anyway."  
  
Molly looked a little disapproving at Severus' tone in talking about Harry, but let it slip. "Narcissa, you should do what you think is best, but you shouldn't spoil him."  
  
"I know. I've always bought him everything he wants, because I hated the fact he grew up in such a tense environment. I always drew the line at the Firebolt, as I knew he only wanted it to beat Potter. I just don't know what else to get him."  
  
"Well, I want to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies anyway for Ron, so why don't we go there first and _then_ look for something for Draco? I'd like your advice on brooms, actually, because I don't know which one to get him!"  
  
"I'll give you a hand. The Comet series are good, you know. I had a Silver Arrow; it's a pity they don't make those anymore!"  
  
*******  
  
By the time they'd gotten to Gringotts, Draco was sick of listening to Ron and Hermione bicker about everything. Hermione was to meet her parents in the Leaky Cauldron, where they were undoubtedly being grilled by Mr. Weasley for all manner of information about the muggle world. Watching her go, Draco turned to Ron. "Hang in there. She doesn't mean half of what she says."  
  
"What?" Ron gave him a bewildered look, and Draco just shook his head in despair.  
  
~He'll never catch on at this rate!~  
  
Ron was rescued from further teasing by the arrival of Narcissa, Severus, and his mother.  
  
"Ron," Molly handed him a long box, "that's for being made prefect. I'm very proud of you."  
  
Narcissa handed her own son a package. "I hope you like it."  
  
The box was small and covered in green velvet. Draco opened it to reveal a simple silver watch with a green face and silver hands in the shape of serpents. "Push that button on the side, and the dial will light up with a light only the wearer can see. If you press the other button, the hands will point you north. I wouldn't want you losing your way."  
  
Draco slowly, almost reverently, drew the watch from the box and tried it on. "Mum, it's great! Thanks!" He hugged her; unembarrassed as Ron, delighted with his new broomstick, was doing the same to his mother.  
  
Severus had made the mistake of offering to carry their bags, forgetting how much students needed for a year at Hogwarts and how fond of shopping Narcissa was. He was laden down with bags and packages, but he smiled proudly at Draco. He personally felt Narcissa had made the right choice by not getting him a Firebolt. It wasn't that the watch had cost much less than a Firebolt, but he'd like to see his godson beat Potter without needing a new broomstick.  
  
Molly headed off with her two youngest children to meet Arthur and Narcissa; Severus and Draco went for lunch. As he looked at the other two laughing and chatting, Severus couldn't help but smile. He couldn't think of any two people he'd rather be with.  
  
*******  
  
Not telling what's in the next chapter but I think you might like it! LOL! Sorry it is rather short but it's very significant! And now I've got you all wondering what it is I'll leave you to suffer for a few days! I'm too evil sometimes!  
  
Please Review!! If you do I might be inspired to post the next par faster. Of course there's always a chance you'll hate the next part but I don't think you will. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Reponses:  
  
Errisar - Sorry, your review didn't go to my e-mail account just to the fanfic site and I usually check that as well but didn't last time as I was in a rush when I updated. It happens every now and again, fanfic fail to send me a copy of the review, sorry about that that's why I didn't respond to your review last time! I'll respond to them both now. You liked the meeting with the Myriades? I'm pleased that you did, I felt Narcissa needed closure and so did they. Oh yes Sev and Narc's relationship is getting serious (*author practically has a giggling fit as she realises how true this chapter will prove her words to be!*). Glad you're liking their romance, I think they're very well suited to each other. Draco's meeting with his fellow Slytherins will take place next chapter but I will say you were right I am not out to use it as an opportunity to entirely destroy his life, though reactions may not always be favorable. I'm flattered that you trust me as an author! Your intuition about the Prophet gossip columns (see them next chapter too!) was indeed excellent however I still suspect you of using Leglimancy! LOL! I love Ron, he's my favorite of the Gryffindor trio. Don't be sorry for being like Percy in personality he's just a little socially inept at times, I know he's a good person underneath (JK could make him an axe murderer and I'd still be fighting his corner!). Ice cream is a wonderful cure for all ills and a great way to celebrate! I'm pleased you enjoyed chapter fifteen but I'm afraid this one's even shorter! I choose not to reveal the identity of the other Slytherin prefect at this point but you'll meet them next chapter too (gosh everything seems to be happening in the next chapter!) The Slytherins who wandered past without speaking to Draco are only important in so far as they offer a forward glimpse of how much of Slytherin may be feeling with regards to him. Aha! You admit to using leglimancy, I knew it! Did Sev teach you? No surely you'd have died from happiness in that case! LOL! I think you might just like this chapter! The deatheaters will be seen again (and funnily enough that's in the next chapter too, that chapter really doesn't seem long enough to be accommodating all that but I assure you it'll all be in there!) Ron will definitely be back and Percy will too but in a lesser role than Ron unfortunately as he's difficult to work in! Thank you for the reviews, I'll let you read the chapter now after having kept you from it with this rather mammoth response!  
  
Ake-Ami1 - Pleased you liked the watch, personally I'd like one like that but I don't think muggle shops stock them! I'm afraid you won't see any Draco/Ginny romance, I don't mind that pairing but I wouldn't write them. Actually I like the idea of Harry and Ginny (I'm hoping she could kick some sense into him) but I won't be writing that either! Draco won't really be getting romance in this fic I'm afraid I just can't see anyone to pair him with, I can't see him going for a Gryffindor. Sorry to disappoint but I know I'd be awful at writing a Draco romance! Thanks for the review!  
  
PrincessJedi - I know, who'd have thought those two could get on, however I'm sure they'd claim they still couldn't stand each other! Thanks for the review!  
  
Bonezz - Hogwarts will be interesting this year, and we'll see the start of that in the next chapter! Of course you have to love the Weasleys, they're just the best! Look forward to seeing your update soon, don't worry I can't spell either! Thanks for the review!  
  
Dark Comet - I am evil but your wait is over and I really hope people like this chapter, horrifically short as it is! Homework is possibly more evil than me though! I'm glad to hear you're enjoying sixth form. I had some friends doing chemistry and they all said it was really hard! As for maths, well I certainly couldn't have done it! Teachers taking forever to get to the point? That sounds familiar, I think they're all good at that, at times in sixth form I started to feel like the teachers just wanted someone to talk to, which was great apart from when exams were looming and you were getting nothing done! I think I have an aversion to good guys in most things! Love the good guys in Lord of the Rings though so I suppose I don't always end up on the side of the bad guys, though I always thought Grima was pretty cool! Ron's cluelessness is endearing isn't it, Hermione doesn't deserve him! Thanks for the review!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
  
  
~Draco's Thoughts~  
  
_emphasis_  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
A few days before Draco went back to school, Narcissa was walking the grounds alone. She happened to glance at her hand as she trailed it through the cool water in the pond. **I don't believe I'm still wearing my wedding ring!** She slipped the ring off of her finger, and in a moment of childishness, she dropped the silver ring into the pond.  
  
  
  
"Narcissa, don't do that." She turned at the sound of Severus' voice. "Do you know how much that ring must be worth? Don't be daft!"  
  
  
  
"You have a point. It's worth about a few thousand galleons," she said nonchalantly, while giving Severus a look that hinted that _she_ was not going to fish it out of the pond.  
  
  
  
Severus sighed and knelt by the side of the pond to retrieve the ring before one of the Koi Carp could swallow it. He held it out to her.  
  
  
  
Suddenly she smiled mischievously. "Yes!"  
  
  
  
He frowned. "Yes, what?"  
  
  
  
"Sev, you're down on one knee offering me a wedding ring. What's a girl _supposed_ to think?"  
  
  
  
"Ha, ha! You know I wasn't..." Then something hit him. "If I proposed, your answer would be yes?!"  
  
  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "I thought you just did propose and that I did say yes."  
  
  
  
"Narcissa, are you serious, or is this another one of your jokes?"  
  
  
  
"No joke, Sev. Besides, _you_ started it. Don't you want to marry me, now you've proposed?"  
  
  
  
He smiled and said seriously, "Yes, I do."  
  
  
  
Her face lit up, and she flung her arms around him.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Draco glanced out of the window to see Severus on one knee, holding out a ring to Narcissa. ~Oh my God!~  
  
  
  
There were a few seconds when he couldn't work out what had been said. His mother had pulled Severus to his feet and had taken the ring, but it wasn't on her finger. ~Say yes!~  
  
  
  
Suddenly, he saw her embrace him with a look of joy on her face.  
  
  
  
Draco wrenched open the French windows and ran outside. "Did you say yes?" he called as soon as he got close enough.  
  
  
  
"Yes to what?"  
  
  
  
"Mum, he was down on one knee offering you a ring. Putting two and two together wasn't that hard."  
  
  
  
Narcissa and Severus exchanged an amused look.  
  
  
  
"So, what did you say? Are you getting married?"  
  
  
  
The two of them stared at each other for a moment, seeming to be communicating something. Severus slipped an arm around her waist, and she nodded.  
  
  
  
"Oh, my God!" Draco hugged his mother. "Congratulations!"  
  
  
  
"You're ok with this?" Narcissa asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes! When's the wedding?"  
  
  
  
They both laughed. "Not yet; he only asked me thirty seconds ago. We haven't really talked about it!"  
  
  
  
"What do you think about spring?" Severus whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
"I think it's perfect!"  
  
  
  
"What? What's perfect?"  
  
  
  
"A spring wedding," Narcissa smiled.  
  
  
  
Draco laughed suddenly. "Molly Weasley's going to have a field day when she finds out!"  
  
  
  
Molly did indeed have a field day, bursting into tears when the two of them told her. Draco found himself being consoled with by Ron at the prospect of having Professor Snape marry his mother, and Ginny spent the evening trying to convince her brothers that it was the cutest thing imaginable.  
  
  
  
It was late when Narcissa and Severus finally left the Burrow with Draco that night. Narcissa's head was still spinning, and she found herself leaning into her fiancée as he placed an arm around her waist. **Why is it just when you think you've got fate pegged for the evil bitch she is, she goes and does something nice for you?**  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Well, what do you think? I'm really hoping people like this chapter!  
  
Next chapter it's back to Hogwarts and there's all kinds of reunions taking place on platform nine and three quarters!  
  
Please Review!! I know this chapter was very short but it made more sense to cut it off here and put the next part in the next chapter which I assure you is longer than this! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Dark Comet - Yay, I got a squeal!! You must have liked it! I figured that a proposal could hardly be simple where those two were involved! Good luck condensing the chemistry notes, I'm pleased to have discovered something more evil than me! It's true you can't help liking the good guys in LOTR, though personally I think Orlando Bloom looks much better with short black hair (not the mohican I hate that!) than with the blond wig! The Nazgul are groovy, Sevvie on crack? LOL! That just cracks me up (oh god! unintentional and terrible pun!). No I can't stand Buffy, I mean I like the show but she gets on my nerves! Giles however is lovely! Ron's back again being clueless in the next chapter! Thanks for the review!  
  
Errisar - It wasn't that I thought you wouldn't like chapter sixteen more that I thought you might find it a bit cliché or something. There are certain chapters I get really worried about at times and that was just one of them. The Daily Prophet has eyes and ears everywhere remember! Percy's really only more difficult to incorporate in that Ron's at school with Draco but Percy's always at work! I have the same problem with the twins but I don't really want to use them anyway so that doesn't matter. When I write my Weasley fic (which I currently doing and tearing my hair out over it!) Percy will get a big part but only later on as he isn't born when it starts! I want to learn leglimancy too! I can imagine it would prove rather useful! Here's the next chapter, hope it lives up to expectations! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
evtavy - sorry I killed luscious Lucius but it had to be done and I hated it too! It broke my heart! As for the hair colour I broke with that because before I saw the films I always imagined him with dark hair and I couldn't find any reference in the books to his actual hair colour, even though I'm betting it is blonde, so I just wrote it as being dark. Glad you like the stories, despite my killing the lovely Lucy and changing his hair colour! I'll keep writing don't worry. Thanks for the review, which I know wasn't for this story but as you mentioned him as being dead I'm assuming you've read up to here anyway and will find the response.  
  
Aki-Ame1 - Glad you like my Ginny, she always seems so energetic in the books. I'm hoping people will like the wedding but of course that's saying I'm not evil and break them up or something! Lol! You never know what will come out of the mind of demented fanfic writers! There's certainly some other stuff that will happen first! Thanks for the review, I'll try not to disappoint with the writing.  
  
Luna Project - Hello, sorry if I made you feel guilty, I didn't mean to. Don't fret about the e-mail and reviewing and stuff, it sounds like you've got a lot on at the moment. That social empowerment program sounds interesting. You don't seem ungrateful in the slightest, it's not your fault you've been busy! Draco has been behaving well hasn't he? He's free of Lucius' influence and it's had a good effect on him. As for Sev and Narcissa well there's certainly more to come for them to face I'm afraid and you may all hate me when you get to the end of chapter 18 as it's a bit of a nasty cliff-hanger! I'd like to hear about Detective Conan and yes I'm still anticipating the reply and don't worry about it I don't mind waiting! Uni life's pretty good really. My course is great and I'm getting to know people. Chemistry is evil isn't it? I remember it being really hard and that was the easy stuff when I was about 16! At least if you were in Sev's dungeons with dangerous potions Sev would be there so you'd get to meet him! That might make up for the work. Hope you're project goes well and your work load becomes more manageable. Thanks for the review!  
  
Also thank you to Padfoots-one-and-ONLY for reviewing Wedding Bells Just Turned to Rust. Didn't know where else could thank you so I'm doing it here.  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
A/N: Sorry this is late, the university computers have been having some internet problems so I couldn't post or get to the betad version of this chapter (kindly done and e-mailed to me by ilovesporks) until now.  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
_emphasis_  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The morning Draco and Severus were due to go back to Hogwarts Narcissa was sulking in her study, not wanting either of them to go. At ten o'clock there was a sharp knock on the study door. She got up and opened it to find Severus stood there with a bunch of flowers which he held out to her. "Stop sulking woman! I'll be back at the weekend and if you get that lonely you could always get a cat or talk to Dippy or something!"  
  
She smelt the flowers and smiled, taking one of his hands in hers. "Thank you. You will write to me, won't you?"  
  
He nodded, "Of course, though I'm only going to be gone for a few days."  
  
"And you will come back for the weekend?"  
  
"Unless one of the new Slytherins has some kind of crisis. Now I have to go, and you should think about taking Draco to the station."  
  
"Ok, have a good week. I hope the new Slytherins aren't little bastards."  
  
"It's the new Gryffindors I worry about!" Severus kissed Narcissa, slipping his arms around her, "I won't be gone long."  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Ok. Go on, you can floo from here. I should go and check that Draco's done something that at least vaguely resembles packing!"  
  
Severus took a step away from her then stopped. "Narcissa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're going to have to let go of my hand."  
  
She squeezed his hand one last time before releasing it, "See you Sev."  
  
"Goodbye Narcissa."  
  
After he had gone Narcissa went into Draco's room to find he had managed to unpack the entire trunk, leaving most of his belongings on the floor, because Dippy had accidentally packed the shirt he wanted to wear.  
  
"Draco!" Narcissa groaned. Waving her wand at the mess, she re-packing the trunk and locked it magically; before Draco could thing of anything else that was in there that he simply had to get to.  
  
*******  
  
Half an hour later mother and son were stood on platform nine and three quarters, both looking a little nervous. There were people there that neither of them were too ecstatic to see and Narcissa was worried as to how Draco's friends would react to him now.  
  
Draco spotted Pansy shooing her parents off the platform. She looked up and caught his eye, her expression unreadable. He set his own face in an emotionless mask and dragged his trunk over to where she was stood. Narcissa was in two minds as to whether she should leave him to it and look for Molly or go and make sure he was ok when a voice caught her attention.  
  
"Narcissa, how are you?" she turned to see Patricia Goyle standing at her side with her husband and the Crabbes. "I must say, you look positively unwell, and the tragic loss of your husband seems to have put years on you!" Patricia simpered wearing a look of mock pity.  
  
**I really haven't the patience for this this morning!** "At least I can wear short sleeved outfits. Your husband must get rather hot in summer!" Narcissa sneered. **If she can be bitchy so can I!**  
  
Patricia looked shocked and continued in a less friendly tone, "Have you thought over what we said about where your loyalties lie?"  
  
"Yes, I have. My loyalties lie with my son and my fiancée and also with myself. I will not run around at the Dark Lord's decree Dumbledore's decree, or for that matter at _anyone's_ decree. I am no slave to do other people's bidding. Lucius is dead, and you'll find no sympathy for your cause in me. So I suggest you get out of my sight, and if you ever approach me again I might just give you the chance to meet your beloved Lucius!"  
  
"You didn't kill him!" Roger scoffed.  
  
"No?" Narcissa fingered her wand, "Then how do you think he died? The verdict was accidental death while resisting arrest, but I'll let you into a little secret," she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "The ministry weren't there when he died." She arched an elegant eyebrow and smirked. "I'd better be going, I have other people to talk to, but it was a pleasure seeing you again!" She turned on her heel and stalked away leaving the Crabbes and the Goyles looking shocked and bewildered.  
  
Narcissa could see Draco and Pansy talking but she wasn't near enough to hear them. As she made her way towards them through the growing crowd on the platform she found a hand on her arm.  
  
"Narcissa?"  
  
She stared for a moment at the tall, grey haired man in front of her before recognition set in. "Greg. Hi!" she smiled delightedly. "I'm surprised to see you here. I understood that after Isabella's death you didn't have much to do with our world."  
  
The man smiled back at her, "Actually I came in hopes of seeing you. Have you seen today's Society page in the Prophet?"  
  
She frowned, puzzled, "No, why? What does it say?"  
  
He handed her a paper, mirth clear in his blue eyes.  
  
She took the Daily Prophet, open at the society pages, and unfolded it. Her eye was instantly caught by the headline:  
  
Lady of the Manor's 'Bit of Rough'  
  
It has come to the paper's attention that Narcissa Malfoy's gallant rescuer and knight in shining armour is also something else. It would seem that his heroic deeds have captured the lady's heart!  
  
Working class hero, Severus Snape, is a teacher at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and one of the most talented potions masters of our age. Lady of leisure, the rich, beautiful and recently widowed Narcissa Malfoy is not immune to his charms it turns out. They are in fact involved though, as an anonymous female Slytherin student said, "I'm not at all surprised, personally I think he's wonderful!"  
  
Surely everyone would agree that after the hard time Mrs Malfoy suffered at her husband's hands she deserves a little happiness, even if she is making off with one of the wizarding world's most eligible bachelors!  
  
The teachers at Hogwarts wish them well and congratulate them on their recent engagement, as do all of us here at the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Oh my!" Narcissa brought her hand up to her mouth in a gesture of shock and amusement.  
  
"So, is it true?" Greg grinned.  
  
"Yes, Severus and I are engaged," her tone darkened, "And Lucius is a dead bastard."  
  
He hugged her suddenly, "I missed you. I'm sorry, but I just assumed that you agreed with the Death Eaters." He met her gaze seriously, "I should have given you more credit than that."  
  
She laughed without humour, "Yeah, more credit. As in by the time I realised what they were really like I was too afraid of Lucius to leave him? I didn't deserve your credit. Greg I was so sorry to hear about Isabella. She deserved better than that, you both did."  
  
The man looked at her with such sadness that she felt on the verge of tears herself. He looked so different to the last time they had met. His hair had prematurely turned entirely grey, though she had to admit it looked stylish, his eyes didn't laugh in the way she remembered and for the first time she noticed the boy stood quietly behind him.  
  
She focused on his son, "Hello, you must be Blaise."  
  
The boy nodded and extended a hand, remaining sullenly silent.  
  
Narcissa smiled warmly and shook the proffered hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"You too Mrs Malfoy."  
  
The boy may have looked like his mother, but he'd certainly inherited his father's attitude. Narcissa could well imagine that what Draco had said about father and son fighting a lot might be true.  
  
"I'm going to put my trunk on the train," Blaise informed his father. Greg tried to levitate his son's trunk for him, but was waved aside, "I can cope on my own thanks dad, I always have before!" the boy snapped, attempting irritation but only managing to sound tired.  
  
As Blaise walked away, Greg turned to Narcissa with guilt in his eyes, "I've never seen him off to school before, not even in his first year. It always hurt me to see how much he looks like her. I've been a pretty bad father; I never wanted anything to do with him. You're not the only reason I came here today, _He's_ back isn't he?"  
  
"Yes." She answered him simply, realising that her own domestic problems of the last decade and more had been nothing but a side show to the terrible main action.  
  
Greg sighed, "This isn't the time to be carrying on ignoring my son. Our world's in danger. I need to move on with my life, and stop holding him responsible for my own misery. He can't help being like her."  
  
"Draco looks rather like Lucius," Narcissa said thoughtfully. "I haven't really been much of a mother either. Blaise will forgive you, children always do. Just keep talking to him, staying quiet won't help either of you."  
  
"I know." There was a pause, as Greg looked across to where Draco was stood with Pansy Parkinson before saying, "Draco seems alright."  
  
Narcissa gave a genuine smile, "Yeah, I think he's going to be ok. He and Severus get along so well."  
  
*******  
  
Draco dragged his trunk across to where Pansy was standing with her own luggage. He fixed her with a glare, which she seemed singularly unimpressed with. Spotting the prefect's badge pinned to her top he spoke, "So _you're_ the other prefect then?"  
  
"Of course," she spoke as though this had never been in doubt, at least not her own mind.  
  
"I wrote to you; you didn't reply," he said, afraid that if he didn't raise it now he never would, because he really didn't want to ask at all.  
  
"I know I didn't," she replied simply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Emotion finally flitted on to her impassive face: frustrated anger. "Draco, I got that letter at the breakfast table. My parents read it! They still haven't decided whether to support your mother, in case she becomes a power of her own, or to steer well clear of her because she turned from the Dark Lord and took up with a Hogwart's professor! I wasn't allowed to write any letters for most of summer after that! You are _such_ a prat!"  
  
"Well how was _I_ to know you'd let your parents read it? I didn't even know who your parents supported!" Draco argued back.  
  
"They don't! They sit on the fence waiting for someone to win you fool! That's why I couldn't write to you!" Her tone softened a little, "Ok, so I probably could have found a way of writing to you if I'd tried hard enough but I had shopping to do! Did you go to the Paris shows?"  
  
"No, I've had other things on my mind than clothes strangely enough," Draco said quietly, bewildered at her sudden change in mood.  
  
She snorted, "Well _that's_ a new one for you! Anyway, I got the most gorgeous new winter cloak; I have to show it you!"  
  
"Pansy?" While Draco had been talking to Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle and spotted them and lumbered across the platform.  
  
"What?" she asked Crabbe, irritated. She had never got along with Draco's 'bodyguards' and she never missed an opportunity to put them down.  
  
"We just wondered what you were doing with _him_?" Goyle sneered, or rather attempted to as the result was somewhat feeble.  
  
"Erm, having a conversation? I realise you two still have difficulty stringing together coherent sentences, but some of us are quite advanced in that area!" Pansy gave a sarcastic smile and turned back to Draco to indicate that their role in the conversation was at an end.  
  
They didn't take the hint, "Pansy, I suppose you spent the summer with your head in a fashion catalogue so maybe you haven't seen the reports in the Prophet."  
  
Pansy scowled at the condescending tone they had been stupid enough to take with her and turned back to face them. "I beg your pardon? _Fashion catalogue_?! _Please_, I was at the Paris shows and I do not shop in _catalogues_! Besides, I _have_ read the reports in the Daily Prophet. What's your point about them?"  
  
"Yes, what exactly is your point?" Draco finally found his tongue again and realised that it wasn't Pansy they wanted to have a go at.  
  
"Just that your mother is making an unfortunate alliance. We're still waiting for her to wake up and realise the mistake she's making." Goyle sounded like he had been coached by his parents to get that many long words right.  
  
"Then you'll wait a long time, because she's not making a mistake," Draco said coldly. "And I suggest you refrain from talking about my mother in future!"  
  
"Don't threaten us Malfoy. You don't scare us. You can't hide behind us any longer!" Crabbe grunted.  
  
"I wouldn't want to!" Draco snapped, frustrated by the truth in the larger boy's words.  
  
"Well you're going to have to pick your enemies more carefully in future. You think _she_ can protect you?" Crabbe pushed slightly at Pansy, a bit of a mistake.  
  
Pansy suddenly gave an odd smile, "Hello Millie! How was your summer?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle turned round to see Millicent Bulstrode towering over them, scowling. "Everything alright here Pans? These two aren't giving you any trouble, are they?" She cracked her knuckles and the two cowards looked a lot less sure of themselves.  
  
"It's alright Millie," Pansy kept her tone polite but deadly serious, "They won't cause any more trouble for me _or_ my friends, will you? Because you may be stronger than I am but I assure you I have no qualms about hexing you into next week and I'm sure Draco feels the same." Pansy smiled unpleasantly, "As for brute strength, well Millie's always up for a fight."  
  
Draco had to admit he'd have been scared too in Crabbe and Goyle's position. Pansy had a nasty temper that was well known in the Slytherin common room. It wasn't easy to provoke her but, once provoked, it took her a long time to calm down. As for Millicent, Draco definitely wouldn't have crossed her for any money! The two boys decided to cut their losses and quit while they were still in one piece. They scuttled off to another group of Slytherins, who were shooting Draco and his mother less than pleasant looks.  
  
"I don't believe it, I've just been rescued by a couple of girls!" Draco groaned.  
  
"Hey! Watch it! What's wrong with being rescued by a girl?!"  
  
At the indignant looks on the girls faces Draco shut up on that topic. "Nothing, nothing at all!"  
  
Pansy snorted and Millicent frowned.  
  
"Why did you two defend me?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
Pansy gave him a look. "What, did you expect me to take up arms and fight for what I believe in or something? What do you think I am, a Gryffindor?! Don't be daft Draco! I do what I want, when I want. If I want to be your friend then I will be your friend, without reference to anyone else's feelings on the matter."  
  
"Pansy, I'm not the best person to befriend. Your parents may have a point."  
  
"When did you get so self-sacrificing? Look Draco let's put it this way I have no real interest in the upcoming war but I do know this, I have perfect skin for tanning and I won't allow anyone to destroy that by making sure that I have to cover up even in summer!" She smirked but Draco could see that there was more behind her words than the empty-headed, vain creature people took her for; but then he'd always known that, he just hadn't known exactly what it was that lay under her façade.  
  
Narcissa had been watching the exchange with interest and wandered across suddenly, leaving Greg to think about her advice with regards to his son.   
  
"Draco, you should get on the train soon dear," she said, taking in the thin girl next to him. "You must be Miss Parkinson?"  
  
"Mrs Malfoy," Pansy held out a hand and smiled, "It's nice to meet you. Congratulations on your engagement."  
  
"Yes, I still don't know how the papers got hold of that! Thank you anyway."  
  
"This is Millicent Bullstrode," Draco introduced the larger girl stood with them.  
  
Narcissa winced at the strength of her handshake. **Now I know why Crabbe and Goyle Jr. ran away!**  
  
Narcissa hugged her son, who surprisingly didn't protest, "Take care sweetheart. Any problems and you go and see Severus! Oh, and this might provide you with some amusement on the journey down!" She passed him the Daily Prophet Greg had given her. "Look at the society pages!"  
  
Pansy and Millicent were picking up their trunks, or rather Millicent was picking up the trunks with Pansy supervising. "Let me give you a hand girls," Narcissa levitated the trunks with ease. "Where are they going?"  
  
"Put them in that compartment over there," Draco gestured. "There's only Blaise in it and I'm sure he won't mind the company."  
  
"Blaise?" Millicent asked, "The weirdo?"  
  
"He could be worse, he could be Crabbe and Goyle!" Pansy pointed out, "For a weirdo loner he does have style!"  
  
"Well make your minds up!" Narcissa said, trying desperately not to laugh at Pansy's attitude of anyone who had style couldn't be all bad.  
  
"Put them in there with Blaise," Draco decided.  
  
Narcissa put the trunks in with a rather surprised Blaise Zabini and Millicent got into the compartment with him. The two of them both intimidated people easily; Millicent with her size and Blaise with his strange personality, but neither seemed scared by the other. They looked appraisingly at each other. "You three seem to have made a mistake about this carriage being empty," Blaise said coldly.  
  
"We didn't make a mistake. Don't worry they're going to the prefect's carriage. Still, we need somewhere to put our trunks, and I'd rather chew off my own leg than sit with Crabbe and Goyle!" Millicent said, sitting stubbornly opposite him.  
  
Blaise sighed and picked up his book again, "Sit where you like."  
  
Draco found himself being poked in the ribs, "Draco we need to get to the Prefect's carriage," Pansy said impatiently.  
  
Blaise laughed suddenly, "Under the lady's thumb, Draco?"  
  
Draco glared then laughed as Pansy said, "It's a wise man who knows when to submit to a woman."  
  
"Quite right Pansy!" Narcissa chuckled. "She's right Draco, you'll hold the train up. Now get to the front!" She kissed his head and hugged him again. "Write to me as often as you can!"  
  
"I will," he promised.  
  
As he and Pansy walked away she heard the girl say, "Aren't you going to look at that paper? There happens to be something very interesting in it you know!"  
  
Narcissa glanced back at the carriage where Blaise and Millicent sat, and saw Greg saying goodbye to his son though the open window. The two of them were smiling and, as he told his son to take care, Narcissa saw something of the old Greg Zabini in the man. It looked as though he and his son were in the process of healing the wounds they'd inflicted on each other.  
  
*******  
  
Leaving the station with Greg, Narcissa finally spotted Molly in the crowd of parents. She swiftly introduced her and Greg and convinced the two of them to go for a coffee in Diagon Alley. She had her first work assignment waiting for her in her study at home but first she wanted to spend some time with her friends for a change.  
  
*******  
  
Next chapter we see some Ron and Hermione but also more angst for Severus and Narcissa and things are looking serious.  
  
I'll update again soon!  
  
Please Review!! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Dark Comet - Live happily ever after? But then what would I put in my story? *Demented author cackles evily*. I cannot give away the ending but the end of this chapter might leave you worrying about their future. I love it when people use Blaise, and I also love the idea of him being a weirdo loner. I had to put him in after developing the character of his father so much but never really getting a chance to use him the two of them had to at least get a scene. I am currently depriving the monkies of their banana privileges until they learn to be nice to Draco, though as that will never happen I think they've eaten their last bananas! As for Pansy's excuse well I like the girl being a bit strange as you'll see in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Errisar - I'm afraid Patricia and co. will not learn, but we can always hope that Voldemort will fall before Gregory and Vincent throw their lives away as well. It's not so much Voldemort that wants Narcissa as those people who feel she's betraying them, Voldemort remembers her as the hormonal woman who threw a hissy fit just because he wanted to have some fun murdering a small child. He's probably re-evaluated her since and he hasn't forgotten his inability to impress her when they first met but he's got bigger fish to fry, namely Harry Potter. How could anyone not think Severus was the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor? It is best for a man to know when to be ruled by a woman though I think Severus and Narcissa would disagree on this matter! LOL! Glad you liked Greg and Blaise I love their father son relationship, poor Greg means well he's just been so messed up. I said this chapter had a little angst? Understatement I think! Well, it might be angsty it might not it all depends on what's happened at the end of it, but you won't know that until next chapter! You'd teach me leglimancy? Well obviously I'd prefer Sev but as I think he's probably busy keeping Narcissa and Draco in line I'd love for you to teach me! LOL! Must be a useful talent! Now for the response to your second review, I was not at all aggravated by it I was rather touched at the concern and I do apologise my beta reader didn't get the chapter properly and so I'm now putting this up unbetaed as I didn't realise just how long it had been! I am apt to forget these things and though I realised it had been longer the usual I hadn't picked up on just how long. Let's just say that it's better the long gap came now than between this chapter and the next one as I'd probably get lynched if I left you all hanging with this cliff-hanger! Sorry again the update took so long! Thanks for the reviews and concern!  
  
Bonezz - Sneaking onto the computers during a class! I'm shocked and appalled! LOL, personally I used to use the computers during prefect meetings! Hope your computer's fixed soon so that we can find out what will happen next in your fic. Thanks for the review!  
  
A/N: Sorry for the late update, my beta reader lost the chapter and then when I sent it a second time I don't think it reached her at all so I'm posting unbetaed as you've had a rather long wait for which I am sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again particularly between this chapter and the next as I know it's irritating to be left for ages with a cliff-hanger.  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Narcissa settled down to her work the day after  
  
Severus and Draco left for school and was soon  
  
engrossed in it. The translation was challenging but  
  
not too difficult and the document was fascinating.   
  
She was working on translating the minutes of a  
  
meeting between some foreign ministers for magic and  
  
one of Fudges forerunners. Apparently the ministers  
  
hadn't found it much easier to communicate several  
  
hundred years ago than they did in the present day and  
  
so they had used the runes to prevent anyone crying  
  
favouritism because their language wasn't used. The  
  
meeting appeared to have degenerated into the  
  
questioning of each other's parentage and some of the  
  
insults were most inventive.  
  
Narcissa was beginning to feel settled like she never  
  
had before. She was financially stable with an  
  
interesting job, she had a wonderful fiancée and her  
  
son was turning out to be far less like his father  
  
than she had imagined. She felt content.  
  
A tapping at the window caused her to glance up,  
  
Osiris was waiting with a letter from Draco. She  
  
opened it eagerly.  
  
Hi Mum,  
  
Missing me yet? Or are you just missing Severus?   
  
He's having fun tormenting the new Gryffindors! The  
  
new Slytherins seem alright but people keep quoting  
  
that article whenever Severus is around! He's put  
  
eighteen people in detention for it so far! He's also  
  
complaining about McGonagall, as apparently she  
  
thought the article was very amusing! Dumbledore  
  
actually congratulated him on his engagement to you at  
  
the welcoming feast! I thought Severus was going to  
  
kill him!  
  
The sorting hat's song was interesting, it called for  
  
unity between the houses, something about uniting or  
  
risking crumbling from within. The Bloody Baron said  
  
it gives these warnings every now and again.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle haven't given me any more trouble,  
  
thanks to Millicent looking murderously at them  
  
whenever she gets the chance. She and Pansy have been  
  
fine and I've been talking to Blaise like you asked me  
  
to. He seems ok actually, I'm starting to think he's  
  
more quiet than weird.  
  
Well, there's not much else to say at the moment  
  
because I haven't had any classes yet. Oh, but Pansy  
  
let slip that she's the anonymous Slytherin female  
  
source in the article, you know the one who said  
  
Severus was wonderful? I think she's got a crush on  
  
him, it's quite odd really but she seems less  
  
interested in me which I suppose I should be thankful  
  
for. Got my first prefect meeting tomorrow night.   
  
Hope you're well and not too lonely. Millicent  
  
suggested that if you are you should get a cat. She's  
  
got one and he's always wandering around the common  
  
room fighting with the other cats, so I'd pick a calm  
  
looking one if you take her advice.  
  
Love Draco  
  
Narcissa smiled and stared dreamily out of the window  
  
wondering what Severus was up to at that moment.  
  
*******  
  
Severus was in fact trying to restrain himself from  
  
jumping off the astronomy tower. Apparently the  
  
summer had left few improvements in his mixed  
  
Gryffindor/Slytherin, now fifth year, potions class.  
  
At Draco's insistence, he had paired Ron Weasley with  
  
Hermione Granger. Draco wanted some entertainment and  
  
Severus was hoping the girl would keep Ron from  
  
talking too much but he'd been wrong. The two of them  
  
were now bickering madly over some potions ingredient  
  
that Ron wanted to add now and Hermione said should be  
  
added later.  
  
Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were giggling behind  
  
their cauldron at something Potter and Finnegan were  
  
reading and Pansy Parkinson kept staring at her  
  
teacher with a far away look in her eyes that was  
  
rather troubling.  
  
In fact the only ones in the room who appeared to be  
  
getting on with the potion anywhere near correctly  
  
were Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas and Blaise  
  
Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode, Draco was too busy  
  
laughing at Pansy to do the work properly and Crabbe  
  
and Goyle had something which was almost entirely  
  
unlike what they were supposed to have. Time for a  
  
change of partners.  
  
Severus swept over to Potter's desk and the class fell  
  
silent suddenly, realising that they were in for  
  
trouble. Potter however had failed to notice his  
  
approach and was still reading the Daily Prophet from  
  
the previous day with the article about Severus and  
  
Narcissa open on his lap.  
  
"Mr Potter!" Harry jumped and looked up a little  
  
guiltily. "I would have thought that the fact you had  
  
no talent whatsoever in this subject might have  
  
convinced you that you needed to work at it, but  
  
apparently not. I see our local celebratory would  
  
rather read the paper." Severus snatched the paper  
  
from him, "I'm confiscating this and you will serve  
  
detention tonight with Mr. Filch. Swap partners with  
  
Mr. Thomas, let's see if Mr. Longbottom can teach you  
  
something about potions as frankly there's no one in  
  
this class you couldn't stand to learn _something_  
  
from!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle snickered (as did Draco and Pansy but  
  
Severus chose to ignore them) and Severus whirled  
  
round, "Apart from you two that is, what you did to  
  
that potion to make it turn a muddy brown when  
  
everyone else's is a distinct shade of blue, and even  
  
Potter and Finnegan managed green, is something we  
  
will probably never know but I suggest you try to fix  
  
it without blowing anything up!"  
  
He turned back to the Gryffindors and saw that Ron and  
  
Hermione were now bickering silently with each other.   
  
"Mr Weasley! Miss Granger! In future I would prefer  
  
it if you left your flirting outside my classroom! As  
  
for those beetle wings, you were both wrong, they  
  
should have been added several ingredients back. You  
  
don't seem to be able to concentrate today Miss  
  
Granger, I didn't realise Mr. Weasley had such an  
  
effect on you," Severus smirked, getting into his  
  
stride; this was better. He turned back to Draco and  
  
Pansy who were trying desperately not to laugh, "Next  
  
lesson I want Miss Parkinson and Mr. Zabini to swap  
  
partners as well." He didn't give a reason but he  
  
just didn't want Pansy sat at the front of the class  
  
staring at him any longer. "Well?" he said as they  
  
all stared at him, "Get on with it!"  
  
Severus sat back down at his desk and wondered for the  
  
thousandth time why he had ever taken a teaching post  
  
in the first place.  
  
*******  
  
Severus entered the staff room that night to find  
  
McGonagall sat reading the paper. She glanced up as  
  
he came in and said innocently, "Interesting, this  
  
piece on you and Narcissa, isn't it?"  
  
Severus held back an urge to curse the woman and  
  
simply sat down looking grumpy, it was not turning out  
  
to be a good day.  
  
"The wizarding world's most eligible bachelor it calls  
  
you," McGonagall continued.  
  
Severus managed to ignore her.  
  
"You know I remember the girl who wrote this from when  
  
she was here, do you remember her?"  
  
Severus remained silent.  
  
"Of course you do. She was that Hufflepuff who had a  
  
crush on you! Remember? She took potions at NEWT  
  
level just to be near you. Or at least that was  
  
everyone else's theory at the time!"  
  
A tick had appeared in Severus' cheek and McGonagall  
  
knew that it wouldn't take much more provocation to  
  
send the man totally insane, so she continued. "It's  
  
sort of sweet that she still has a thing for you,  
  
don't you think?"  
  
Severus snapped, "No I bloody don't! The girl was  
  
crazy and never gave me a moment's peace in the  
  
classes she was in! And if one more person mentions  
  
that article...!" He stopped, realising that many of  
  
the room's inhabitants were trying not to laugh, and  
  
stalked out, muttering rude things about Gryffindor's  
  
ridiculous head of house.  
  
*******  
  
A few days after the first, Narcissa received another  
  
letter from her son. A letter that left her almost  
  
killing herself laughing and which she immediately  
  
took round to Molly so she could read it too.  
  
Dear mum,  
  
Our first prefect's meeting was priceless! I mean it  
  
was just too good for words! The Weasel and Granger  
  
were bickering like crazy and suddenly, completely out  
  
of the blue (as she has a habit of doing) Pansy just  
  
goes, "Can you two flirt on your own time? Some of us  
  
would like to get back to our dormitories before  
  
tomorrow morning."  
  
Well, that shut them up pretty fast, but Pansy didn't  
  
stop there! Next thing you know she's saying:  
  
"Granger, we all know you like Weasley but this is  
  
hardly the time or the place, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Granger went purple, I swear! Pansy, of course, just  
  
went back to doodling on this piece of parchment she  
  
was supposed to be taking notes on! I think the head  
  
boy and girl were a bit taken a back after that!   
  
Granger was furious and the Weasel was just confused!  
  
You should have heard Pansy afterwards though! She  
  
was saying how she admired Ron for playing it cool and  
  
making Granger chase him, instead of the other way  
  
around. She went as far as to say it made him pretty  
  
attractive! Bloody hell, that girl's got nothing but  
  
romance in her head some days! Ron overheard her  
  
though and he went bright red at the attractive part  
  
and then asked what she meant by playing it cool and  
  
letting Hermione chase him! Then Pans finally  
  
realised that he wasn't playing it cool, he's just  
  
clueless!  
  
So, we didn't really get much done in that meeting!  
  
How are you doing? Work going ok?  
  
I'll write again soon,  
  
Love Draco.  
  
Molly was as amused by it as Narcissa and the two of  
  
them were soon saying what a shame it was that Ron and  
  
Hermione didn't seem to have realised that they were  
  
perfect for each other...Yet.  
  
*******  
  
As promised, Severus returned home to spend the  
  
weekend with Narcissa. Most of his possessions were  
  
now at the manor, apart from his school equipment and  
  
potions ingredients, and he was beginning to think of  
  
returning to the manor as coming home.  
  
For several weeks things continued in much the same  
  
way, Severus would come home every weekend and write  
  
letters during the week while Narcissa remained at  
  
home working.  
  
However in November Severus began to worry about his  
  
fiancée, she had been complaining of feeling ill and  
  
throwing up a lot and he was beginning to get  
  
seriously concerned.  
  
He arrived home early one Saturday morning, as he had  
  
had to take a detention till late on the previous  
  
night, to find Narcissa in bed with a sick bowl on the  
  
floor bedside her and an empty bottle on the bedside  
  
table that had held an anti-nausea potion.  
  
"Narcissa? What's wrong, are you alright?"  
  
"I feel miserable!" she was close to tears and Severus  
  
felt a wave of guilt that he had left her alone like  
  
this.  
  
He was about to go and summon a doctor when her hand  
  
caught his and dragged him down to sit on the bed  
  
beside her, "Don't leave me!"  
  
Smiling sadly at her he kicked off his shoes and lay  
  
on the bed beside her, holding her gently and trying  
  
to soothe her. "How long has this been going on?" he  
  
asked.  
  
"A few weeks, it comes in waves I guess. It just  
  
isn't going away like I thought it would."  
  
"Narcissa," he scolded gently, "You need to see a  
  
doctor."  
  
"I'll think about it," she groaned.  
  
"Narcissa," he said warningly, "You need a doctor, and  
  
if you won't call one I will!"  
  
"Just let's see how I feel by this evening, alright?   
  
Maybe I've just got a touch of food poisoning."  
  
He grudgingly agreed and by evening there had been an  
  
improvement. Indeed for the rest of the weekend she  
  
seemed to brighten up but Severus was not willing to  
  
let it rest and he refused to go back to Hogwarts  
  
until he had extracted a faithful promise from her  
  
that she would go and see a doctor sometime. He knew  
  
very well that people didn't throw up for no reason  
  
and he doubted it could be something as simple as food  
  
poisoning as he had eaten a lot of the same things she  
  
had and he had never heard of food poisoning lasting  
  
for several weeks in this manner.  
  
He returned to school feeling worried and upset, he  
  
hated thinking of her alone and ill in that house but  
  
she had reacted strongly against him taking time off  
  
from school as she didn't want to worry Draco. Draco  
  
seemed to have noticed that Severus was worried though  
  
and kept trying to get him to tell him what was wrong  
  
but Severus simply assured him that everything was  
  
alright. Though, in truth, he wasn't sure that it  
  
was.  
  
*******  
  
After suffering another bad bout of sickness early in  
  
the week after Severus went back to school, Narcissa  
  
called for a doctor. She felt simply too ill to go to  
  
one herself.  
  
The medi-wizard arrived on the Tuesday morning, a  
  
friendly little man with glasses and a moustache. He  
  
ran all kinds of tests and eventually came up with a  
  
diagnosis which left her feeling stunned. He asked if  
  
she wanted him to stay with her any longer but she  
  
shooed him off, wanting some time alone to think about  
  
what she'd just found out. He fixed up a future  
  
appointment and left.  
  
Narcissa wandered round the house in state of shock.   
  
Suddenly finding tears rolling down her cheeks she sat  
  
down heavily in a chair and, sinking her head  
  
disbelievingly into her hands, realised she needed to  
  
talk to someone.  
  
*******  
  
Ok, very very evil cliff-hanger! Promise to update again soon so no one gets too keen on the idea of hunting me down and killing me for this one. Next chapter's quite serious. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Dark Comet - I have to say I think you know what's making her ill as well but she has her reasons for being upset. Gryffindors, behaving? Well I'm sure it won't last don't worry they can only behave for so long! You could just throw bananas at them anyway! Sorry for leaving such an evil cliffhanger. Thanks for the review!  
  
Bonezz - Yep, I'm evil for leaving it there! Sorry but it was just too tempting to leave you all guessing! Computers are difficult to keep happy aren't they? I hope you fix your word processing problem soon. Thanks for the review!  
  
Cricket13 - Well I'm flattered that you love my story but your review was a tad scary! Good guess but I'm not telling, you'll have to read on to find out! Thanks for the review!  
  
Errisar - I write too well? Well I'm just glad you're all enjoying it! Glad you liked the translation about the ministers of magic, I just threw it in for fun! I agree, stressful politics can bring out the worst in some people. I'm sure deep down Sev loves those pesky hormonal fifteen year olds! LOL! I doubt that, actually deep down he really just wants to cut them up and put them in his latest potion! Also pleased you liked the Hufflepuff reporter I just figured that with Sev being so gorgeous someone had to have fallen for him at some point and I thought he'd be pretty disgusted if it were a Hufflepuff (much as I personally love the Hufflepuffs and mean them no offence!). Hmm, I think you did use leglimancy here as it has to be said one of your guesses in the review was right. Not saying which one but you'll see in this chapter. Hope you like the development. Looking forward to learning leglimancy, personally I intend to use it to find out where Alan Rickman is and devote my life to stalking him! LOL! Thanks for the review!  
  
Aki-Ame1 – Sorry for being evil, I won't tell you what happens but read on and it's in this chapter. You were the person who jumped to the most tragic conclusion though. Thanks for the review!  
  
Errisar – Responses to review #2. I wasn't offended by the first review I thought it was perfectly nice. So don't beat yourself up over it I'm not offended or anything. I always want to Avada Kedavra cliffhangers myself! Hope those relatives aren't too bad! I am quite sure you are a lovely individual, your reviews are very flattering and complimentary and a pleasure to read. I see you're sticking by your guns on the why she's ill issue. You'll see if you're right now. Thanks for the reviews and don't worry about offending me, I wasn't.  
  
A/N: What can say other than I am eternally sorry and please don't hate me or stop reading. I promised you a quick update and it's been a fortnight! I have no excuse I got the chapter back from my beta reader almost a week ago! I am sorry but I've been a bit busy of late and even though all I had to do was write the review responses (funnily enough I did that days ago!) and post the thing I still didn't find the opportunity. So basically I'm sorry and I really hope this won't happen again! It was the worst point for it to happen at with the cliff-hanger I left it on so I do apologise. Now, enjoy!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
/McGonagall's thoughts/  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Molly Weasley was pottering about in the garden late one morning, when Narcissa showed up suddenly.  
  
"Hello dear! What brings you here?" Molly smiled.  
  
"I need to talk."  
  
Narcissa sounded serious and looked rather pale, so Molly wiped the earth from her hands and quickly ushered the woman inside. Conjuring up a cup of tea, Molly said, "Now dear, tell me what's the matter," using the same tone she used with the children when they were upset. She always felt that Narcissa needed a bit of mothering every now and again.  
  
Narcissa took a deep breath and launched into what had brought her to The Burrow, seeking the loving support Molly always seemed to radiate. "I haven't been feeling well lately, so Severus convinced me to see a doctor and see if I was ok...so, I made an appointment for this morning."  
  
"Is everything alright, dear?" Molly asked, concerned that it could be something serious.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm fine. Oh God, Molly! I'm just a bit shocked." Narcissa shook her head as though something hadn't quite sunk in yet.  
  
"What is it?" Molly pressed.  
  
Narcissa hesitated a moment, and then quietly said, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Molly was about to offer congratulations, then saw the tearstains on Narcissa's face. "Are you happy about it?"  
  
"I don't know, yes and no," Narcissa started. "I don't know how Severus will take it. I did want more children, but that was rather a long time ago. I'm thirty-seven for Christ's sake! I'm a bit old to be having children! And look at the mess I made with Draco!"  
  
The poor woman sounded quite overcome by the whole thing, and Molly rubbed her back soothingly. "Narcissa, calm yourself. You didn't make a mess with Draco and, as for your age, I had Ginny when I was thirty five. Narcissa, do you want a child?"  
  
"Yes," the answer was quiet but certain, and there was a hint of a smile playing around the corners of her mouth.  
  
Molly smiled back at her. "Then go to Hogwarts and tell Severus! I'm sure he'll be pleased!"  
  
Narcissa nodded resolutely and appparated instantly to the school gates, leaving Molly to look through her old knitting patterns; there were jumpers to be made.  
  
*******  
  
Severus was not in a good mood, his potions class with the fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindors was not going well. He was beginning to wonder if any of his students were in possession of a brain, or even had the vaguest idea about what such a thing was. Abruptly pushing him out of his thoughts, there was a tap at the door. Snapping, he called, "Come in!"  
  
The class looked up and fell silent as a tall, blonde woman stepped into the room.  
  
Draco looked at her with concern clear on his face, but she simply smiled at him and turned her attention to her fiancée. "Severus, could you step outside for a moment? I need to talk to you."  
  
The potions master followed her out, silent in shock, and shut the door behind them. "Are you alright?" he asked, finding his voice.  
  
"Yes," Narcissa said reassuringly, "But I know why I've been feeling ill."  
  
"Why?" Severus asked placing a concerned hand on her arm.  
  
**Just take the plunge!** "I'm pregnant."  
  
Severus simply stood there.  
  
"Please say something," Narcissa prompted, after he had remained that way for several long moments.  
  
"You...you're...," he kissed her suddenly, all but sweeping her up off her feet.  
  
"So, you're pleased?" she gasped when he released her.  
  
"Yes. Aren't you?"  
  
She smiled, "Yes, I am. Still a bit shocked though."  
  
"I'm taking you out for dinner tonight, just you and me. We can go wherever you want!"  
  
She laughed at the man's uncharacteristic enthusiasm. "You don't have to do that!"  
  
He kissed her again. "I want to."  
  
It was at this point that fate decided to interrupt the romance of the moment and a small explosion was heard from within the classroom.  
  
"Ugh! Stay in the school, go and sit in my office and put your feet up or something. I think Mr. Longbottom just blew up his first cauldron of the term. It's about time actually. He's lasted an unusually long time this year!"  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll wait in your office."  
  
The last thing she heard as she walked back through the dungeon corridors was Severus' voice shouting, "Longbottom!"  
  
"Well, it looks like fatherhood isn't going to soften him up much!" she chuckled to herself. Not feeling like staying in the dungeons, she had decided to walk around the grounds when she ran across Dumbledore in the entrance hall.  
  
"Ah, Mrs Malfoy, a pleasure as always!" he greeted her, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Headmaster, it's good to see you again." She responded politely, wondering at his enthusiasm in greeting her as the last time they'd met she had assaulted a teacher in his office.  
  
"What brings you here, Narcissa?"  
  
"I needed to see Severus; I had something important to tell him."  
  
"Ah yes," Dumbledore smiled. "Do you know the sex of the child yet?"  
  
"What?! How do you know...?" Narcissa sighed. "You really do know everything that is said within these walls don't you?"  
  
"I should never presume to make such a claim, but I do try to keep on top of current events." The man's eyes were twinkling more than ever.  
  
She smiled. "It's a girl, but Sev didn't even ask. He seemed too delighted at the idea of a child to care either way."  
  
"Would you care to join me for a cup of tea in my office, and perhaps a celebratory sherbet lemon?"  
  
"That sounds lovely. Thank you Professor."  
  
Narcissa followed him up to his office, wondering why she suddenly felt like dealing with the man who usually irritated her so much.  
  
Once they were seated he conjured her a cup of tea. "Thank you," she sipped the tea, then hesitated. "I suppose it would be pointless asking how you know I like Darjeeling?"  
  
"Not at all. You had tea in here several times as Head Girl with Greg and I do remember your preference for Darjeeling tea."  
  
Narcissa smiled. "The loony old codger really is just an act, isn't it?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled benevolently. "That's a matter of opinion. Would you like a sherbet lemon?"  
  
"No, thank you, and you're very good at changing the subject. I'm sure you felt that your offering me a sherbet lemon, yet again, would provoke another outburst and therefore we wouldn't have to discuss the fact that you're a many faceted person who many underestimate."  
  
Dumbledore merely smiled at the woman who persisted, "I realise the last time I was here my behaviour was not at it's best, but I do not allow people to hurt those I care for, and your attitude irritated me. Do believe me when I say I always respected you. I just haven't liked you for a good while."  
  
"That is your prerogative."  
  
"I know," the woman continued, as if to say, 'I don't need your permission to dislike you!' "I just felt that you didn't always do everything you could for people, particularly the Slytherins."  
  
The man sighed and Narcissa was reminded of how old he really was. "I have made many mistakes with people. I have failed to see the warning signs and sometimes when I _have_ seen them I have simply left people to cope on their own, hoping that they would realise certain things for themselves."  
  
"Seems a pretty callous policy," Narcissa said coldly.  
  
"People are entitled to their own viewpoint. If I had come to you and told you to leave Lucius, how would you have felt?"  
  
"Touché!" Narcissa sipped her tea.  
  
"I admit I have failed to help those who needed it sometimes, and I do regret that you felt your house has been at a disadvantage. I suppose I find the Slytherins an awkward bunch to understand."  
  
"I know what you mean. We Slytherins don't always understand each other, but the children in that house have a habit of growing up faster than they should. Ambition is often fuelled by pain, or a determination to prove that there is something more to you than people realise."  
  
"And what was your ambition fuelled by?"  
  
"Self-importance," she answered without hesitation. "I felt that I could be someone; that I _deserved_ to be someone. I have since learnt that there are more important things, and that we do not always get what we deserve; and that sometimes we get exactly what we deserve."  
  
The man's expression became as benevolent as she could remember seeing it. "You deserved better than Lucius," he said sadly.  
  
"No," she smiled and shook her head. "I let him take me in. I was a bright, intelligent woman with intelligent friends who warned her. He showed me _exactly_ what he was. I just refused to believe I could have been mistaken in him and I think I got what I deserved. I have done things that were less than pleasant."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I know."  
  
She knew then that he did know. He must have, he had been defending Severus. The looks he had given her in her husband's trial all made perfect sense. Somehow, he had known who had written that letter before she had ever told Severus, because he knew _her_. She smiled, beginning to respect the man more than ever.  
  
"You wouldn't have made a bad Slytherin yourself, you know."  
  
"Really?" he asked, his tone lightening.  
  
"Yes. I think you can be just as manipulative and cunning as any of us, and I doubt you lack ambition. What house _were_ you in?" she asked curiously, trying to take advantage of the moment in order to get an answer to a question that had puzzled her in her school days.  
  
The headmaster merely smiled enigmatically and extended a paper bag her way once more. "Sherbet lemon?"  
  
She smiled. "Alright."  
  
They sat in silence for a while, sipping tea and watching each other. "Professor, you won't send Severus back to them will you? You do realise his cover is blown? They know he was a spy."  
  
"I am well aware of that, and I would never ask Severus to go back, he has done enough."  
  
"If you send him anywhere dangerous, or get him volunteering for ridiculous missions, I will not rest until your head resides as a hunting trophy on my dining room wall," Narcissa said with complete calmness and composure.  
  
He smiled. "I think we understand each other."  
  
"Good. I love him and I don't want him risking his life because he feels he owes you something."  
  
"Severus owes me nothing. He has more repaid any debt he may have felt was there, and I have never considered him to be in my debt. If I had paid attention to him earlier he might have been spared a lot of pain and danger."  
  
"He might," she conceded, "But you were right about one thing. You can't make these children's choices for them. They have free will and every right to exercise it. If they genuinely choose to fight for someone else, then they should be allowed to go. But, I think that's harder to understand when you're younger and just want someone to tell you what to do."  
  
"Yes," he smiled at finally seeing an understanding in the woman that he had always believed her capable of, but had never before seen her demonstrate. "Which is what makes Severus such an excellent head of house. He knows how to guide without influencing people's decisions, he simply provides them with the information to choose for themselves."  
  
"I heard about the sorting hat's song from Draco, and I must say it was right. The houses will stand no chance against the Dark Lord if they cannot stand united."  
  
"True, but I think we are already seeing the beginnings of greater inter house cooperation. I mean whoever would have thought the sons of Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley could be friends?"  
  
"Not me, that's for sure." Narcissa smirked, "Though I don't think they're ever going to admit that they're friends."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mirth. "Probably not, but it _is_ progress."  
  
"Yes, it is." Narcissa finished the last of her tea and stood to leave. "The classes will be over for lunch soon, I told Severus I'd meet him in his office."  
  
"You run along then, and do take care of yourself."  
  
She smiled, "Thanks, I will." She hesitated, **Oh, how much harm could it do?** "You do the same."  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded at her, and she left the merry headmaster's office.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa went down to Severus' office to find him near frantic. "Where have you been?! What's going on?! How can you be pregnant?!"  
  
**I thought things went a bit too easily the first time round.** Narcissa kept her tone calm and quiet and pushed Severus down to sit in his chair. "I've been having a cup of tea with Dumbledore in his office. I'm pregnant and I'm fairly sure it happened the normal way."  
  
Severus looked about to faint. "But..." he whispered before trailing off looking shocked.  
  
"Sev," she crouched beside him. "You are alright aren't you...?"  
  
She was cut off suddenly by him leaping to his feet. "You should be sitting down," he guided her into the chair. "You've got to take things easy!"  
  
"You're sure you're happy about this?"  
  
He looked at her in bewilderment, "Happy? I'm bloody ecstatic, Narcissa! This is wonderful!"  
  
She smiled but then looked concerned at the expression on his face; he looked sad.  
  
"Severus, what's the matter?"  
  
"I'm going to be a father. I'm not sure I'll be a very good one; the kids here all hate me. I've made some awful mistakes in my life, and I don't deserve this. I'm not sure I deserve you. What did I ever do to make you love me?"  
  
The question sounded so earnest that Narcissa stood up and placed her arms around his neck, holding him until she could speak without her voice cracking with the emotional strain of the day.  
  
"Severus, I love you because you are a good man. You're kind, brave, witty, handsome and charming. I could go on forever, but I think I love you most of all _because_ you made some awful mistakes and had the courage to put them right. It's a rare person who can do that. Severus I love you and I think you'll make a great father. The kids here don't all hate you. The Slytherins don't and neither does that Hufflepuff you used to teach. You know, the one who wrote that article? Well, she seemed very fond of you," Narcissa smiled. "You're going to be a wonderful father to this little girl."  
  
"It's a girl?" he asked quietly.  
  
She nodded, eyes bright with tears. They remained holding each other for a long moment before Severus conjured her a handkerchief and ordered the house elves to bring them some lunch.  
  
*******  
  
Later that day, Minerva McGonagall was sat in the staff room having a nice cup of tea and a toasted muffin when Severus Snape swept in looking surprisingly pleased with himself.  
  
"You look happy!" she said suspiciously. "Why? Have you expelled one of my Gryffindors, or merely put us out of the running for the house cup by sending us into negative points?"  
  
Severus merely smirked evilly at her. /Oh God, he's done it. He's finally found a way to expel Potter!/  
  
Minerva spent the next hour trying in desperation to provoke Severus into telling her what ills he had inflicted on her house. Meanwhile he tried to read the Daily Prophet. Eventually, he stood up and tossed the paper onto a nearby table. They were the only ones in the staff room and he smirked at her before finally putting her out of her misery.  
  
"Narcissa's pregnant."  
  
Severus took a moment to savour the look of utter shock on the transfigurations professor's face before sweeping out of the room, leaving Minerva staring at the door and swearing that she was going mad. Severus couldn't have just told her Narcissa was pregnant, could he?  
  
*******  
  
So what do you think?  
  
Next chapter Draco finds out he's no longer to be an only child and Narcissa encourages him to break the rules! LOL! Well she's pregnant she's allowed to be hormonal and irresponsible!  
  
I'll update again soon! (And I actually mean that this time!)  
  
Please Review!! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I just own the plot!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Dark Comet - glad that the contents of the last chapter kind of made up for the unforgivably long wait. Well done for being right and let's just say you were right again about something you wrote in your review, it has been written as happening that thing you wanted to happen! I'm sure the look on Minerva's face was priceless, how often does she get told Severus is going to be a father?! Thanks for the review!  
  
Errisar - I'm really pleased you liked the bit with Minerva in, I've always been fond of her and Severus' relationship. I felt that Narcissa and Dumbledore had to bury that hatchet at some point, they've both been horribly wrong at times but they need to move on, as best as a Gryffindor and a Slytherin can! I see Dumbledore as being very smart, I don't like seeing him portrayed as not being. I couldn't send Sev back to the Death Eaters, I'm not that cruel! One day I will be a master leglimancer just like the lovely Slytherin himself! Hope the headache cleared itself up and that the history test went well. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cricket13 - Pleased you liked it. I know what the child will be called but I'm not giving it away just yet. Thanks for the review!  
  
Bonezz - Yes I figured that it would better that Narcissa got pregnant than Draco did, still that would probably have been equally shocking to Severus! I miss Lucy to, but just think he's having fun in hell ruling it! I'm actually particularly fond of Severus' behaviour when Narcissa's in labour but you'll just have to wait and see! Hope you get that computer you wanted for Christmas, and I agree whoever invented the spell check should be a saint! Thanks for the review!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Severus was feeling good; he had spent the day finding out that he was going to be a father and winding up McGonagall - a day well spent in other words.  
  
Now he just had to work out where to take Narcissa out for a meal, which was what had brought him to the Slytherin common room looking for his godson.  
  
Draco was sat playing chess with Pansy whilst trying to hold a conversation with Blaise and help Millicent with her potions homework; the main result was that he was losing at chess. He jumped up as his godfather entered the room and beckoned to him. The other three looked after them curiously as they left the common room.  
  
Once out of other students' hearing range, Severus turned to Draco and asked, "Does your mother have a favourite restaurant?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's easy. Wilson's."  
  
"Allow me to rephrase. Does your mother have a favourite restaurant that you don't have to book a table at six months in advance and that I wouldn't have to re-mortgage Hogwarts in order to pay for the starter alone."  
  
Draco thought for a moment then said, "She's a big romantic. Why don't you take her to wherever you went on your first date? She'd love that!"  
  
Severus smiled. "Thank you Draco, you can go back to your common room now."  
  
Draco frowned suddenly. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about."  
  
Draco was left standing in the corridor as Severus swept away. He shook his head and returned to his common room, only to find Blaise had taken over from him in the chess game.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa was indeed delighted at the idea of going back to where they'd had their first date. She and Severus enjoyed a romantic evening with no interruptions.  
  
The next morning Narcissa headed to Hogwarts to speak with her son, knowing that the longer she kept her latest news from him the less he'd like it when he found out. She sought out Professor Dumbledore, and was welcomed into his office once again with offers of tea and sherbet lemons. She accepted the tea and settled herself in a comfortable chair.  
  
"Headmaster, I was wondering if you'd grant permission for me to take Draco into Hogsmeade for lunch. I'll have him back in time for his afternoon lessons."  
  
"Of course dear girl," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "And how is the new mother this morning?"  
  
"I'm feeling fine, thank you. The morning sickness is still terrible but Severus brewed me a potion that's helping. I just have to break the news to my son."  
  
"You seem apprehensive."  
  
"A little," she conceded, "He has been a spoilt only child all his life, and I am unsure how welcome the news of a sibling will be to him."  
  
"He may surprise you."  
  
Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the elderly wizard, "Do you think so?"  
  
"He has before, has he not?"  
  
She laughed, "Yes, Draco's always full of surprises!" Draining the teacup she stood, "Do you know what lesson the fifth year Slytherins have at the moment?"  
  
"I believe they're in herbology with the Ravenclaws."  
  
"Then I'll make my way over to the greenhouses. Thank you for the tea. I'll have Draco back after lunch."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
It wasn't until Narcissa was halfway down the moving spiral staircase that she noticed the slight note of amused disbelief in the headmaster's voice in his last comment.  
  
*******  
  
"Mum! What are you doing here?" Draco asked in surprise, as he noticed his mother waiting outside the greenhouses.  
  
She smiled and hugged him. "I'm taking you into Hogsmeade for lunch."  
  
"Wish my parents would just turn up and do that!" Pansy remarked. "Well", she sighed, looking at the boy with an envious glare, "See you later Draco."  
  
She and Millicent continued to the school. Blaise followed them after a brief "Good Morning," to Narcissa.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle juniors gave her some nasty looks which she returned, sending them scurrying away too.  
  
"What's going on mum?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Can't I take you out to lunch for no reason?" He looked sceptically at her and she smiled. "Ok, I do have a reason...but it can wait 'til we're at lunch."  
  
Draco was clearly bursting with curiosity, but managed to wait until they had reached the Three Broomsticks; he even held out until their food arrived. At this point however, he couldn't take the secretive smile on his mother's face any longer. "What's going on mum?" he repeated his previous question, this time not prepared to be put off.  
  
Narcissa hesitated, "Well, sweetheart, I'm not quite sure how to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Draco, I want you to remember that I love you and always will!"  
  
"Alright, but what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm pregnant Draco, it's a girl."  
  
He dropped his fork with a clatter. "What?!"  
  
"Yes, it surprised me too."  
  
"You're really having a baby? With Severus?"  
  
"Draco! Who else would I be having a baby with?"  
  
"I don't know, I just wanted to check," he laughed.  
  
Narcissa shook he head. "How do you feel about this?"  
  
"Well...are you two happy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, I guess it'll take some getting used to, but it's not the worst thing I've ever heard." He hesitated and said, a little unsurely, "It could be kind of nice having a sister."  
  
His mother smiled at him. "You're a great kid, you know that?"  
  
He smiled back at her.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered Dumbledore's doubt that she would return with Draco that afternoon. **Well I couldn't disappoint the poor man by proving him wrong!** "What have you got at school this afternoon?"  
  
He pulled a face. "Transfigurations and History of Magic."  
  
Narcissa grinned. "Want to bunk off?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Alright then! Let's go shopping!"  
  
It was late that evening before Narcissa finally returned Draco to the school, much to Severus' amused disapproval. They were both laden down with shopping bags and it was clear Draco had, once again, been spoiled rotten by his indulgent mother.  
  
"Don't look disapproving!" Narcissa laughed catching Severus' eye. "I brought something for you too!"  
  
She handed him a bag containing a dark forest green jumper, "Do you like it?"  
  
He smiled, "It's lovely, but you still shouldn't encourage your son to skip classes." he laughed. "By the way, I told Minerva you could explain why he was not present for her transfigurations lesson."  
  
Draco headed back for his common room laughing at the look on his mother's face. Narcissa plucked up her courage and left to seek out Professor McGonagall.  
  
*******  
  
Next chapter's a bit different, it's wedding plans and family reunions of a sort. It's not the happiest of chapters but I hope you'll like it anyway.  
  
Please review!! 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Bonezz - Glad you said that sometimes a none too happy chapter can be a good thing because this one isn't that happy in parts. I'm sorry I haven't had chance to read your updated story yet, I've been working madly on some essays. I'll read and review it as soon as I can! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Al Fafas - Well Draco's pleased to an extent, he's not over the moon but he is delighted to see Narcissa so happy. He's also pleased to have another confirmation of how serious her and Severus' relationship is. Thank you for your praise and the review and I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Errisar - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the Narc and Draco interaction. I too wish JK's Draco would be more kind and conscientious. Thank you also for saying that his transition was believable. This story will follow them through the marriage and the birth then end but there will be an epilogue to give us a view of the future. You'll see more Weasleys yes because I love them so. I am so sorry I kept you waiting, my author's note will explain why and I updated ASAP after receiving your second review as I wouldn't want you to go into withdrawal from a lack of fanfic or anything after those exams! Well done on the history test and I hope the other exams you mentioned went well. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Dark Comet - Do you mean an explanation of the pregnancy? Well I'm assuming you mean why weren't they being careful and not after a birds and the bees talk. LOL! Basically these things happen, they're not entirely sure either but basically someone probably forgot to take something. I'll leave it mostly to your imaginations though. Yeah my mum would never have encouraged me to bunk off either more's the pity! You're right, why haven't they started selling that piece of merchandise? I'd buy one! Yep, that was what I was talking about. Thanks for the review!  
  
T.A. Skywalker - Glad you've been enjoying this, I'm quite flattered you took the trouble to print some of this out. I knew about Severus being a Roman Emperor but not about the town called Snape, I have to say (though this story probably makes it obvious) I adore Snape too! Sorry if the English phases threw you sometimes, I do try to weed out any really odd ones I might have put in or offer explanations but I don't always know which ones won't be understood. Which of the non-main characters in the story did you think I needed to improve? Do tell me who and how because I do want to improve. Glad you like my Weasleys, I love writing for them. So sorry I haven't read your update but I've been snowed under with work of late, I'll read and review when I get the chance. Good luck with those exams, thanks for the review!  
  
Aki-Ame1 - I already killed someone! Two people actually, no three! I'm still traumatised by those three as well! LOL! Well I'm glad you like it despite the lack of death! Thanks for the review!  
  
Huskerinexile - I'm glad you enjoyed this so much and that you think I've got Harry in perspective even though he's not much in it. Hope the update didn't take too long, ok so it did and I'm really sorry about that! Thanks for the review!  
  
A/N: Once again I am so sorry for the wait! Don't kill me or stop reading in despair! I've had a lot of work and my beta reader is snowed under as well, so I'm posting this chapter unbetaed as she's very busy. I've just handed in my essays for the moment so the next update should come soon, but it'll be unbetaed until ilovesporks gets through her workload.  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The weekend after the discovery of her pregnancy, Severus and Narcissa were invited to the Weasleys for a little celebration. Molly's knitting needles had gone into overdrive and they were presented with more baby clothes than one child could ever wear. Particularly when added to the, not inconsiderable, amount Narcissa had already bought herself when she and Draco had gone for their afternoon shopping trip earlier in the week.  
  
After the celebrations were over the two of them sat down to talk things through, as certain things looked like having to be adjusted.  
  
"We're going to have to change the dates for the wedding," Narcissa pointed out.  
  
"Why?" Severus asked.  
  
"Well let's look at it this way, this child is not being born out of wedlock, it just isn't fashionable and I am not having it look like a shot-gun wedding with me waddling up the isle!"  
  
Severus, most unwisely, chuckled at that image.  
  
"And if you're daring to even think about finding that idea funny...!" Narcissa left her threat hanging.  
  
Severus stopped laughing and smirked at his bride to be. "You see this is why girls like you marry the rich, smooth talking guy who doesn't get you pregnant months before the wedding rather than the one who's 'rough around the edges' and causes you to need a tent instead of a wedding dress!"  
  
Narcissa looked singularly unamused at this and glared at the man, "Don't tempt me sweetheart, there's enough rich, smooth talking guys out there I could exchange you for!"  
  
Severus simply laughed and picked up the paper again. "Narcissa, have the wedding where and when you like. I'd marry you tomorrow if it would make you happy."  
  
Her expression softened, "Would you really?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Marry me tomorrow if it would make me happy?"  
  
"Of course I would, if it'd keep you quiet!"  
  
"Severus!"  
  
The long and the short of the ensuing conversation was that they both learnt important lessons. Severus learnt that you never attempt to wind up a pregnant woman and Narcissa learnt that Severus could pull his wand and disarm her before she could hit him with a hex. Severus also learnt that there was little Narcissa wouldn't forgive once you'd given her a box of chocolates.  
  
*******  
  
Once things had calmed down, the two of them finally settled on a date in early January for their wedding. Narcissa had firmly rebuffed Severus' idea of having the wedding at Christmas, claiming it was too cliché and that everyone was doing that these days.  
  
"I think we should have a small wedding. Just have the ceremony in the ballroom here or something," Narcissa suggested.  
  
"You want a small wedding?" Severus couldn't quite hide his shock that Narcissa would forgo the opportunity to create a huge fuss.  
  
"Don't sound so surprised, I've done the big white wedding thing once already and I don't really feel like going through it again. So let's keep the guest list relatively small."  
  
The guest list was proving a point of contention between the two of them. Narcissa was not keen on the idea of inviting Dumbledore, despite her recent truce with the man, but Severus pointed out that it would be rather rude not to. The Weasley's were obviously invited, along with many of the Hogwarts staff, Greg and Blaise Zabini and various other people including Owen Green the young auror who had been involved in the raid on the manor after Lucius' death and who Narcissa had taken quite a liking to. When Severus had jokingly expressed surprise that she hadn't invited Fudge her response had been that it would be a terrible snub for him not to be invited. After that Severus had left her to it, laughing quietly as he imagined that the minister for magic had no wish to attend their wedding anyway.  
  
Finally the guest list looked like being done. "Is there anyone from your family you want to put on this thing before I send it off to have the invitations made?" Narcissa asked Severus one weekend when they were busy preparing for the wedding.  
  
"No, there's only really me and my parents and my father died when I was at Hogwarts."  
  
"What about your mother, is she dead as well?" Narcissa asked, without glancing up from the parchment she was re-reading for the fifth time that morning.  
  
"No," Severus said shortly, "but she wouldn't come."  
  
Narcissa glanced up in surprise, "Hang on a moment, your mother's still alive?"  
  
"Yes," Severus answered shortly.  
  
Narcissa frowned, bemused, "Then why haven't I met her?"  
  
"Narcissa I haven't seen her in nearly twenty years."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're not very close." Severus said this as though expecting it to bring an end to the conversation.  
  
Narcissa bit her lip then decided to continue, "Sev, you should at least go and see her. I'm pregnant, I'm carrying her grandchild, she needs to know and I'm sure she'd want to!"  
  
"No," he shook his head. "She wouldn't."  
  
"Severus, people change. We should a least pay her the courtesy of a visit!"  
  
"Narcissa..." He sighed, "If it means that much to you, fine we'll go but I assure you it will be a complete waste of time and she is _not_ coming to the wedding."  
  
"Alright," Narcissa replied, now deeply curious. Severus never spoke of his family and she hoped she might finally find out why.  
  
*******   
  
The next weekend they flooed to the nearest town to Severus' old house. Narcissa had been advised not to apparate while pregnant and so they had a long walk in the rain to reach the house, which in Narcissa's opinion was not worth the walk to look at it.  
  
The house was grey, dismal and forbidding. With the mists and light rain it looked like the setting for a horror story. **Compared to this Malfoy Manor looks like a bloody fun house!**  
  
Upon reaching the steps of the house Severus pulled on an old bell pull and Narcissa cast some hasty drying charms on the two of them. She half expected the door to swing open by itself, however it was answered by a thin woman with black hair which was beginning to grey. She looked at Severus coldly, ignoring Narcissa. "Oh, it's you. I haven't seen you since the day you finished school, I heard you got mixed up with the Death Eaters; it didn't surprise me. I suppose you want to come in?"  
  
She didn't wait for an answer but turned and walked away, leaving then to follow her into the house. Narcissa was a little shocked by the woman's cold attitude and hesitated for a moment before stepping over the threshold. **Can that be his mother?!**  
  
One of the first things that caught her eye was a painting on the stairs of a tall, attractive man who, from his looks, was clearly Severus' father. There was a definite family resemblance but this man was stockier and more muscular and even in the painting Narcissa just couldn't bring herself to feel as though he could have liked him.  
  
They followed Severus' mother into a sitting room and Narcissa sat down, but Severus carried on walking through the room and went out of another door. The woman said nothing.  
  
Narcissa held out a hand, "Narcissa Malfoy, I'm your son's fiancée."  
  
"Yes, I read the papers," the woman replied, without shaking her hand.  
  
Narcissa tried again, "We're getting married soon, I'm pregnant, I felt we should come and tell you."  
  
"Why?" the woman asked disinterestedly.  
  
**'Why'?! What kind of a mother asks why to being told her son's fiancée felt she might like to know she was going to be a grandmother?!**  
  
"You're going to be a grandmother, I thought you'd like to know."  
  
She shrugged and silence reigned for a minute or so as Narcissa tried in vain to understand the woman in front of her.  
  
"If he's got his father in him I wouldn't leave him alone with a child, not if you love it," the woman spoke up in an almost bored fashion. "Personally I was never that bothered."  
  
"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked, puzzled. "And why wouldn't you be that bothered?"  
  
"I didn't love him." The woman spoke as though she couldn't see why Narcissa might think otherwise, "Severus was an inconvenience from the day he was born, a fact of life, something I learned to live with."  
  
Narcissa was too busy being appalled to take advantage of the following pause, then the woman spoke again. "Everyone turns into their father eventually. It might be interesting to see how Severus handles a child because his father certainly didn't show him a good example and you can't get away from who you are. He's always so willing to play the victim," she sneered, "Never fighting back, but now he has a child of his own you'll find it's all the same. Then again I always saw it this way, if he's taking it out on the child he's not taking it out on you."  
  
Narcissa sat absolutely still for a moment, trying to process what on earth she had just been told. **What does she mean? Was Severus' father violent?** Her confused thoughts kept lighting on one phrase: **"If he's taking it out on the child he's not taking it out on you." What a terrible thing to say, I cannot believe that any mother could act so callously!** Narcissa clenched her hands into fists and decided that the meeting was over.  
  
"I don't know what to say to you, I really don't," she said, her tone quiet and still half disbelieving, "But I will tell you this, Severus is a good man and you are beyond belief! Maybe nothing I say can hurt you or get through to you on any level, I doubt that it can your heart if you have one seems made of stone, but I hope you rot in this horrible house."  
  
Narcissa rose smoothly to her feet and left the room, heading through the same door Severus had. **Why did I bring him here?**  
  
She found him in a small library, he was curled up in a chair with a book which looked to be on the Dark Arts. She was struck by how vulnerable he looked. She had rarely seen him looking anything other than entirely self-possessed and self-confident but now, curled in a foetal position in the large, high-backed chair, he seemed younger and almost insecure.  
  
He glanced up as she entered and saw from the look in her eyes that she now understood why he had not wanted to see his mother or return to his childhood home.  
  
She looked questioningly at him and at the room around them, it seemed no more inviting to her than any other room in the house.  
  
"I used to hide in here, it was the only room I felt safe in," he answered her unspoken question and placed the book back on the shelves.  
  
She walked across to him and took his hand, the idea of Severus as a child having to hide from his parents in order to feel safe was one which cut into her like a knife. "I wish you felt you could have told me," she said quietly.  
  
"If I'd felt I couldn't tell you I wouldn't have brought you here. There's just nothing to say."  
  
She looked into his eyes and squeezed his hand gently between her own, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
He nodded and led her out of the room and into the entrance hall where she paused momentarily. "Is it awful to be back here?" she asked, feeling guilty that it was her who had brought him back to the house in the first place.  
  
"I don't feel anything at all."  
  
And it was clear, looking at his expression, that he didn't.  
  
*******  
  
Late that night Severus was awakened by the sound of quiet sobs coming from the room. He turned over and realised it was Narcissa, wide-awake and in tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"What do you think? How could that woman be so blasé about everything? How could they treat you like that?"  
  
He drew the woman gently into his arms and stroked her hair to soothe her, "Narcissa, it doesn't matter, it's all in the past. I never knew it was anything out of the ordinary for a child to be treated like that, I thought that was a normal childhood before I went to Hogwarts."  
  
This last comment just caused her to cry harder and slip her thin arms tightly around him. "No one is ever going to hurt you again," she whispered fiercely between sobs.  
  
He smiled and held her close, kissing the top of her head, "Go to sleep Narcissa and try not to let it bother you, it really doesn't bother me any more."  
  
Eventually her sobs subsided to random sniffs and she fell asleep, still holding him as though she would never let go and Severus had to admit he rather hoped she wouldn't.  
  
*******  
  
Next chapter preparations begin in earnest and the happy couple begin to worry about wedding presents.  
  
Please Review!! 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
The googoos doll - glad you're liking the story and thank you for the very flattering reviews. As for Draco and Sev, there won't be a new godfather it'll just be Sevvie being godfather and stepfather. Thank you for saying you think it all fits in so well, I always saw Sev's home life as being unpleasant even before I read book five. I'm not JK, I'm not rich enough to be her, but I'm extremely flattered by the comparison. You're not the first one to suggest some evanescence song lines to go with this fic, I have to listen to something by them one day. Those words are lovely and they do fit Sev and Narc rather well. I'm already working on another fic but I'm afraid it's not about Sev and Narc but about the Weaselys, particularly Bill and Charlie when they were at Hogwarts but coming through to when they're grown up as well and it will also ignore OotP as I haven't forgiven it yet for what she did with my beloved Percy! I did plan on Greg making appearance in the later parts of that fic though, can't explain why as it would give away too much but he'll probably get a cameo. However, if she ever posts, I have a friend who's writing about Sev's younger years to fit in with my Wedding Bells trilogy, she's only posted one little one shot at the moment but it's worth checking out, you can find her on my favourite authors page if you're interested it's honest_iago. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Errisar - I always thought Sev's home life must have been bad and it was planned to have been even before I read OotP, hence his mother being such a bitch. It is going to get happier from here though, after all Sev's got Narcissa to look after him now (as long as she doesn't try to kill him again anyway! LOL!) Good luck with the exam grades and on getting the courses you want. I hope my essays went ok but I'm still waiting for results as well. I'm afraid that not only is this chapter late but I have no clue when the next one will be but the A/N explains that. Thanks for the review!  
  
Bonezz - not long to wait now, the wedding's in chapter 24. I've no plans for Lucy to gatecrash I'm afraid, he's having too much fun ruling hell at the moment. I'll try to review your story when I post this but, as the A/N explains, I'm having a bit of difficulty getting on the internet at the moment so if I haven't reviewed it when you read this then I do apologise and I promise I'll read and review when I can. Yeah, Sev's mum was pretty evil and it's partly her fault that he's such a grumpy, cynical, child-hating individual but he was her loss. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Soccergirl2044 – Glad you liked these stories. Lucius' one redeeming quality is he only ever hurts Narcissa physically once, he's not the hitting people type I don't think. He tends to prefer messing with her head and running her down, unfortunately he doesn't need to use violence to hurt her. Good guess about Sev and Narcissa, as you now know they will end up together! You'll get to see Ron, Harry and Hermione in the next chapter and Draco and Ron will get on better from now on. As for Harry and Hermione, well I don't Draco's as keen on either of them but he doesn't really hate them any more. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
A/N: Once again I have to apologise for the late update, I'm beginning to sound like a broken record aren't I? I am truly sorry but it isn't my fault, my computer is refusing to connect to the internet and I can't work out why! Ordinarily this wouldn't be a problem as I generally update on the university computers anyway but I'm home for Christmas so it's a bit difficult. I'm using the computers at my local library but there's hardly ever any stations free and the internet here goes down pretty often so I don't know when the next update will come. You definitely won't have to wait much beyond the second week in January when I get to university and hopefully not that long. I'm sorry and I hope the annoyance won't stop people reading.  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
_emphasis_  
  
Chapter 22  
  
By an unspoken agreement neither Narcissa nor Severus mentioned the visit to Severus' mother again. Both content to leave the past where it belonged. Narcissa sent off the invitations to be printed and then they started preparing in earnest for their wedding day.  
  
Narcissa had dragged Severus to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, and several other places he would rather not have gone, in order to choose a cake. She had put Molly in charge of getting him some new dress robes, as she felt it would be inappropriate for her to see them before the wedding.  
  
Severus and Arthur did not have a fun afternoon when shopping with Molly Weasley, who was determined that they both try on at least a dozen sets of robes each before she decided which ones they should each wear.  
  
"Is your wife always like this?" Severus grumbled after the eighth set of black robes he'd tried.  
  
"Yes," Arthur sighed. "Trust me don't fight her, you'll only make it harder on yourself."  
  
"Are you two going to show me those robes or not?" a voice came from outside the changing rooms.  
  
The two men sighed and left the cubicles, both taking a deep breath before stepping out to get Molly's approval or, as it turned out, disapproval. "No, no, no! They won't do, I don't like that style Severus, you look like you're going to a funeral rather than a wedding and Arthur dear I don't think that grey's your colour after all. Try these instead!" she handed them each yet another set of dress robes.  
  
The two victims changed dutifully but before they stepped back outside Severus stopped Arthur. "Arthur, I was just wondering, well Narcissa and I both were, if you and Molly would be the witnesses at the wedding?"  
  
Arthur beamed, "Really? We'd love to!"  
  
"Also," Severus hesitated uncomfortably, "I wanted to ask if you'd like to be my Best Man."  
  
Arthur beamed even more, "Of course I would! I've never been a best man before, do I have to make a speech?"  
  
"Only if you want to. Mainly, I need you to look after the rings." Severus handed him a small black dragonhide box.  
  
Arthur opened it to reveal two plain silver wedding bands, one, the smaller of the two, with a pattern that looked of Celtic origin engraved all the way round it, the other completely plain.  
  
"Wow!" Arthur exclaimed, "They're really nice!"  
  
"Narcissa chose mine and I chose hers, something she insisted on. I'm just glad she settled on something plain for me! The woman can be a little extravagant when the mood takes her."  
  
Arthur chuckled, "I'd noticed." He was cut off from saying anymore by an annoyed Molly wanting to know what was taking so long.  
  
They stepped out of the changing rooms again and she looked them over critically. "What was taking so long?" she asked curiously.  
  
Arthur smiled at his wife, "Severus was telling me he and Narcissa would like us to be the witnesses at their wedding."  
  
Molly almost burst into tears on the spot and hugged Severus, much to his distaste as the shop was by no means empty.  
  
When she was told about Arthur being Best Man she actually did start dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.  
  
The most positive thing to come out of it though was that Molly finally decided that the men both looked very handsome and were perfect in the robes they were now wearing. Severus in a black robe which, to him, looked exactly the same as every other black robe she had made him try on and Arthur in a very dark green, so dark it was in fact verging on black itself.  
  
With many of the things for the wedding either bought or ordered Severus raised several objections as to who was paying for it all, saying that he knew it was traditional for the bride's family to pay but that he'd never heard of the bride herself paying for the wedding. Narcissa had quietened him by saying that left to him she'd end up being married in Hogwarts by Albus Dumbledore and that that just wasn't going to happen, under _any_ circumstances. It was a low blow but probably close to the truth and Severus decided, just for once, to let her handle things financially.  
  
*******  
  
Not long before Christmas Narcissa and Molly ventured into the muggle world to look at wedding dresses and spent much of the day going from one shop to another.  
  
"It's no good!" Narcissa moaned, "I don't like any of them!"  
  
The assistant was sure that the next dress would be the one and while she raced off to fetch it Narcissa wandered away  
  
Molly suddenly heard her say, "I've found it!"  
  
The first thing Molly noticed was that Narcissa had walked right out of the bridal section into the evening wear and she hoped that what Narcissa had found was nothing more than a pair of shoes, but she hadn't. It was a simple floor length dress, in a deep forest green with thin straps and a high waist.  
  
"I want it," Narcissa said.  
  
"But Narcissa, dear it's green!" Molly pointed out, feeling that green was not the colour wedding dresses were supposed to be.  
  
"Oh, don't be so old fashioned! I love it!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Besides, I am Slytherin so it's rather fitting."  
  
Once Narcissa had made her mind up, she was not to be argued with and they were soon heading back with the green dress.  
  
"When you said you didn't want a traditional wedding you meant it, didn't you?" Molly asked.  
  
Narcissa laughed, "Definitely! You've got to admit it's a gorgeous dress!"  
  
"Oh it is," Molly agreed, "It's just that it's green!"  
  
*******  
  
Christmas drew nearer, as did the date for the wedding, and Narcissa began to panic over what on earth she could give Severus as a wedding present.   
  
She was watching him work in his lab at Hogwarts one day when an idea struck. She loved watching him work, he looked so focused and peaceful, it was clear that he loved potion making.  
  
He glanced up to see her staring. "Why are you looking at me?" he asked.  
  
"You just looked...I don't know...intense. You know what I mean...no you don't." She added, as understanding failed to dawn on his pale features. "You looked, focused, resolute..." she trailed off quietly and blushed slightly, "I don't know, I suppose I was just thinking how much I love you."  
  
He smirked at her and she hurriedly changed the subject, "What are you making?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She picked up a few ingredients, only to have him take them back from her looking possessive and irritated. "Narcissa don't mess with the ingredients!" His potions ingredients were sacred, no matter how much Narcissa had claimed his heart there were certain things even she couldn't get away with and messing about with his potions ingredients was one of them  
  
"Doesn't look like nothing, looks like a Wolfsbane potion to me," she pointed out.  
  
"That would be because it is." Severus answered shortly.  
  
"Who's it for?"  
  
"A vampire!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha, ha! I kind of guessed it would be for a werewolf, I just wondered who you'd be making a potion for."  
  
"Remus Lupin. I'm only making it at Dumbledore's insistence!" he added quickly before she could think he actually wanted to help people.  
  
"You're making a wolfsbane potion for a man you claim to hate? Oh, you darling man!" she kissed his cheek, "You are so selfless and you're not half as cold and uncaring as you like to make out!"  
  
A faint tinge of red graced his skin.  
  
"Oh look, there is enough human left in you to blush."  
  
He gave her a glare, which was only half serious, and she settled down to watch him again until suddenly the idea dawned on her. She knew exactly what to get him as a wedding present.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa was not the only one pondering wedding presents, Severus had asked everyone he could think of for advice but no one had been particularly helpful. Eventually it was Greg Zabini who gave him an idea.  
  
"Severus, you said it yourself she's the woman who has everything. However, she's not entirely happy, so look for something in her life that she's not happy with and do something to make her feel better about it."  
  
It was this that gave Severus an idea.  
  
*******  
  
Next chapter we're at Hogwarts and there's a quidditch match. Then it's on to Christmas.  
  
I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I'm sending it off to my beta reader today but like I said in my author's note it's difficult for me to post at the moment. I'll try not to make you wait too long.  
  
Please review!! I value every one of them. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Disclaimer:  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Soccergirl2044 - Harry, Ron and Hermione are here, hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thanks for the review!  
  
number seven - Narcissa, difficult? Now when has she ever been difficult? LOL! Only every day of her life I suppose! The wedding's in early/mid January so yes it's in winter. Arthur Weasley's in charge of the rings and actually nobody's walking her up the aisle. I doubt Narcissa would be too flattered about the idea of being 'given away' as though she were somebody's possession and I don't think she or Sev would be comfortable at the idea of her belonging to him. After everything she's been through I think she likes to assert her independence! Also no flower girl, I'm sorry but she really isn't going through the whole white wedding thing again, she had enough of that the first time. I'm sure Ginny will look sweet though, good guess on the colour of her robes! Have you also reviewed under the name the googoos doll? Just curious. Thanks for the review!  
  
Bonezz - Yes I think Sev and Arthur deserve some sympathy for putting up with shopping with Molly! I love celtic designs too, that's why I picked it. I've often wished for a flying broomstick, now there's a piece of HP merchandise that would sell like hot cakes! One chapter closer to the wedding! Thankd for reviewing!  
  
Dark Comet - Thank you kindly for the cheering noises and I'm impressed that you were able to review at all after New Year, I do hope you;ve recovered from the frivolities by now. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Errisar - Don't worry about reviewing late, I'm always updating late! Hope you had fun visiting relatives. The next chapter (24) is the wedding but it's not the last chapter, the end draws near however. There's 26 chapters in all plus an epilogue which is a bit different to the rest. Yes, I think Sev and Narcissa's views of shopping could hardly be more different! LOL! Severus will not see the dress until the wedding day, though there's a slight hiccup in that plan in the next chapter! It is good that Narcissa is planning the wedding, poor Sev it's cruel but we all know it would happen at Hogwarts if it was left to him to sort out! Hope you are recovered from the tying weekend, I'm a little stressed myself having two essays due on the 12th of January and having finished neither of them! Thanks for the review!  
  
T.A.Skywalker - I'm afraid it's less that the internet has died and more that the internet connection thingy on my computer has, it's all darned annoying! People should be reviewing your story, I think it's really good and I'm so sorry I haven't reviewed your update still! I feel terrible but it's been so difficult to find the time when I could access the internet! I'll try to review when I post this part so hopefully when you read this I'll have reviewed you. I thought your writing was beautifully descriptive and I very much enjoyed it! Ah yes, Dumbledore. I can see where you're coming from with regards to that! He's a tough one I think, unfortunately I keep changing my opinion of him, I swing from respecting him to despising him! He doesn't come into the fic much from now on but any tips for future stories? Perhaps I write him badly because I find it hard to view him the way Harry so often does. He's a difficult one to pin down unfortunately. I know you're technically supposed to where white as a sign of virginity but most people where white at weddings anyway and Molly just thinks it's the thing to do. I agree, it would not be suitable for Narcissa to wear white! LOL! You've gone to so much trouble with my stories, printing them out and binding them together, it really is flattering that you've taken so much time! Sorry to hear about you and family getting sick over Christmas, that's rotten luck! Still at least your classes went well, congratulations on the results! I actually studied the whole nature v. Nurture argument when I did Sociology at AS level. I found it fascinating! You're not upset I killed Lucy? I am, I rather fell for his evilness! Still, Narcissa's better off with the lovely Severus and Lucius is probably ruling hell by now! LOL! You were an exchange student in England? I hope you liked it here, where did you stay? Thanks for the well wishes on the computer I too hope it won't be long til it's back to normal. Thanks for the review!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
Chapter 23  
  
The second week in December brought with it the first Gryffindor/Slytherin quidditch match of the year. It also brought Draco down to breakfast at an 'ungodly hour of the morning' as Blaise called it when Draco knocked a stack of books over in their dormitory, waking his fellow Slytherin up several hours too early in Blaise's opinion. When Draco's only response had been to grunt at him, Blaise had hurled his pillow at his friend, only to realise that he couldn't sleep without a pillow anyway so he decided he might as well get up. This was why a rather grouchy Blaise Zabini was sat next to a rather hyperactive Draco Malfoy. Draco wasn't eating and couldn't stay still for more than a few seconds at a time, irritating Blaise no end.  
  
"Draco, it's just a game!" he snapped, pulling the napkin Draco had been steadily shredding away from him.  
  
"It's not 'just a game'! I have to beat Potter!" Draco insisted.  
  
"No you don't, you just have to play to the best of your ability," a voice sounded from behind them.  
  
Draco turned and smiled weakly at Severus. Meanwhile Blaise muttered darkly into his toast and marmalade that the potions master better be able to calm Draco down or Blaise would start taking the situation into his own hands and Draco wouldn't like the results.  
  
"Draco stop panicking. It won't help at all and it doesn't matter whether you win or lose..."  
  
"I know, it's how you play," Draco drawled, clearly unimpressed with that idea.  
  
"No, it's whether or not you can knock Potter off his broom," the potions master smirked.  
  
Blaise snorted in amusement and even Draco managed a genuine smile. "I'll try!"  
  
"Draco, you've been practicing like mad. Just forget who your opponent is for once and concentrate on the snitch and on nothing else...apart from possibly where the bludgers are." Severus smirked and placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder before heading up to the top table as more students began to file in for breakfast.  
  
Draco ate little, despite Pansy's prodding once she came down to eat breakfast. He was about to leave the hall when he found her hand on his arm. "Draco, aren't you forgetting something?" she prompted.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
  
She sighed. "You have to taunt Potter!"  
  
"Oh, right. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Not in the mood! What are you, a Slytherin or a Gryffindor? Potter needs taunting!" Pansy began pushing him across to the other side of the hall and Draco decided to comply and walk on his own to prevent himself from enduring too much unnecessary embarrassment. Taking a deep breath he strutted across to where the Gryffindor team were seated and said, "Ready to lose, Potter?" It wasn't his best taunt but it would have to do.  
  
"You wish Malfoy," Harry shot back.  
  
"We're going to win," Ron, the new Gryffindor keeper, said, "and Harry has an unbroken record when it comes to catching that snitch when playing against Slytherin so _you_ haven't a hope in hell!"  
  
"Yes he has, we have every faith in him!" Pansy clearly felt the need to but in.  
  
Draco smirked, "See you on the pitch Potty, when you have to congratulate me for having won!"  
  
As he walked off he found Pansy talking to him again.  
  
"Draco, let me give you one hint."  
  
"You're giving me quidditch hints?" This was a laugh. Pansy was not the best of quidditch players and barely understood how the game was played at all.  
  
She brushed aside his laughter and turned serious. "Just the one. This time if you don't catch the snitch, just admit you failed rather than claiming the snitch doesn't like you. It makes you sound a bit disturbed when you do that!"  
  
"That bloody thing _doesn't_ like me!" he said as Blaise and Millicent collapsed into laughter, having not heard that particular fact about Draco's attitude to losing quidditch games.  
  
*******  
  
In the changing rooms Draco found himself the focus of one of his captain's pep talks. One of the first things they'd noticed about Montague was that he might be quiet most of the time but he could get pretty vocal when near a quidditch pitch.  
  
"Draco, Potter may be able to outfly you, but I know you can outthink him! The boy's got the mentality of a deranged dingbat, and he's twice as daft! Don't try to out do him with your flying skills; you're fairly evenly matched, but he's a bit better than you, I must admit. However, that doesn't mean you can't beat him; you just have to do things a different way like we discussed. Use your brain and keep your mind on the match! This last part goes for everyone, you're Slytherins and they're just a bunch of idiot Gryffindors. I want to see you slaughter them!"  
  
The team cheered and Montague added, "Perhaps not literally, but Slaughter them figuratively at least!"  
  
"Potter's not getting that snitch, Montague!" Draco drawled. "We're going to win!"  
  
"That's the spirit. Slytherins don't lose!"  
  
*******  
  
Out on the pitch, Draco was suddenly feeling a lot less confident in their winning. After all, the snitch _really_ didn't like him, and his team was yet to score a single goal.  
  
Ron was proving a formidable keeper and the chasers were simply refusing to get themselves organised. Much to Montague's rather vocal dismay, they had started working against each other to score goals rather than working together. Ever since Montague had yelled at the other two they had been less than cooperative with his tactics, and his desperate glance at Draco made it clear that he expected him to end this game soon before the Gryffindor chasers scored any more goals than the large amount they already had. Draco continued to look carefully for the snitch, then suddenly he saw a flash of gold just behind Ron.  
  
Draco thought carefully, ~Potter hasn't seen it, but if I tear after it he'll notice and he'll get there before me, he always gets there before me! Time to use a different tactic.~  
  
"Hey Weasel!" he called and flew towards him in a leisurely fashion, looking as though he were about to start taunting him about something. It was only when it was far too late that Harry realised what he was actually up to. Ron realised the snitch was behind him and desperately tried to block Draco's path, but he looped him easily and grabbed his small golden tormentor. Ron could never be sure but he could have sworn he heard something like, "Got you you little bastard! I'll teach you to humiliate me!" but there was no way to tell over the huge round of applause that came from the Slytherin supporters in the crowd.  
  
"I don't believe it," Lee Jordan was saying, "For the first time ever Malfoy has caught the snitch before Harry Potter. Well, of course we all know that he must have cheated, after all...."  
  
"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall snapped. She was not in a good mood. Not only had Gryffindor lost, but Severus was looking decidedly pleased with himself. She cursed as she realised she now owed him twenty galleons.  
  
Snape walked across to where McGonagall was standing. "Hard luck Professor, but I'm sure we both agree that the best team won. Your house put up a good fight."  
  
Minerva fumed silently, looking as if she were about to curse Severus into next week, when he gave her an evil smile and walked off to congratulate the Slytherin team, who were looking at least as smug as their head of house.  
  
*******  
  
"I can't believe Malfoy caught the snitch!" Harry said for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Harry, it was over an hour ago. Get over it!" Hermione snapped.  
  
Harry had been saying this ever since it happened, and his condition had not been helped by Draco coming up to him after the match and saying, "Never mind Potter; I'm sure you'll try harder next time!" He had then laughed and offered to shake Harry's hand. Not wishing to appear a sore loser, and frankly not really comprehending much of what was going on, Harry had shaken hands with him in silence. The Slytherins had then swooped down on Draco and dragged him off to celebrate.  
  
"Well, it could be worse," Angelina said. "They won 150 to 80, their chasers didn't score a single goal, we're still in with a chance at the cup."  
  
"I can't believe _Malfoy_ caught the snitch!" was the only response she received from Harry.  
  
*******  
  
Draco had gone from being a near outcast in his own house, still shown respect only because his mother was involved with Professor Snape and because Pansy and Millicent had threatened to turn very nasty if he wasn't, to being Slytherin's temporary hero.  
  
The party carried on for the rest of the day, but Draco slipped away in the afternoon to see Severus, who was delighted at the victory and even more so at his having won his bet with McGonagall.  
  
When Narcissa heard she collapsed into tears and sent Draco and the rest of the quidditch team a large box of celebratory sweets and bottles of butterbeer. It seemed her hormones were a little out of synch due to the pregnancy, and Severus and Draco had started treading much more carefully where she was concerned, realising that it might be more than either of their lives was worth to upset her.  
  
*******  
  
Christmas was soon upon them, and a delighted Narcissa was stood waiting on platform nine and three quarters with Molly and Arthur Weasley and Greg Zabini. As soon as she saw Severus she ran across and hugged him, in spite of his protests of there being students watching. Ginny Weasley and a couple of other girls from her year were exclaiming at how sweet it was to see Professor Snape had a sensitive side, and Narcissa dragged her fiancée away before he could kill anyone. Draco said his goodbyes to Pansy, Blaise and Millicent, all of whom had been invited to the wedding ceremony in gratitude from Narcissa for their having stood by her son.  
  
As the three of them fooled around decorating the manor for Christmas Narcissa couldn't remember the last time she'd been happier. Watching Draco and Severus laugh together made her feel that for the first time she had a real family. The two of them were very protective of her and insisted she keep her feet up. Narcissa felt fine, but she did enjoy being pampered. The medi-wizard had advised her to be extra careful due Draco's premature birth just in case it happened again. It was for this reason that she had suggested that she and Severus leave off the idea of a honeymoon. It was clear that, though she was trying not to show it, the medi-wizard's warning had made a severe impression on her.  
  
"Severus, I'm just not sure that it's a good idea. I don't want to be away from medical assistance in case anything goes wrong, though I wish we could go away. Somewhere far away from everything - Iceland or somewhere!"  
  
"Then let's go. You shouldn't worry too much; the medi-wizard didn't advise you not to go away."  
  
"I know, but I just think it would be better to go away some other time."  
  
"Whatever you want," Severus kissed her forehead. "But please don't worry; it won't do you any good to be stressed."  
  
"I'm not. Well, not _too_ stressed anyway. I'm just glad to be spending Christmas with you and Draco."  
  
"Please tell me you haven't bought him a Firebolt!"  
  
"No," she laughed, "Though I was tempted to. It's not like he hasn't dropped enough hints!"  
  
"He's proven he can beat Potter on his current broom. He doesn't need a new one; he's just become fixated on the idea of having one."  
  
"I know, but I like spoiling him."  
  
Severus chuckled dryly. "I'd noticed."  
  
As it was Draco received many Christmas presents from Severus and Narcissa and also from his friends. Among these gifts was a black Weasley jumper with a green dragon on it from Molly and her family, but to Severus' surprise Draco simply smirked in a manner which suggested that Ron and the others were not going to be laughing at him because of it.  
  
***I wonder what he's been up to?***  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Ron was opening a parcel in green and silver wrapping when something large and hairy and with far too many legs jumped out at him. Ron yelled and jumped back as the hairy rubber spider landed where he had been sitting. Fred and George cracked up and Percy had to remove it before Ron would sit back down and see what else was in the box. It was a new wooden chess set beautifully carved from ebony and silver birch. Ron gasped and unfolded the note to see who could have sent such a handsome gift.  
  
Don't think this means I like you Weasley but you're a half decent chess player and I got sick of playing with that tatty old set of yours. Hope you liked the spider!  
  
Draco.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm going to kill him for that spider!" but the threat was half hearted. Ron was too taken with his new chess set to contemplate doing actual bodily harm to the little ferret.  
  
*******  
  
There was more than one Malfoy plotting against poor Ron though. When Molly had asked what Narcissa had wanted for a wedding present she had replied, only hakf in jest, "Get Ron to bring Hermione as a date!"  
  
Molly was, of course, not one to let down a friend and so it was that on the morning of the wedding Ron would hear these words:  
  
"Come on now dear, time to get up. The wedding's today. Oh, by the way dear, I asked Hermione to come as your date. The invitation does say you can bring a guest and she's never been to a wizarding wedding. So, make sure you look nice and smart."  
  
Ron was left, sat bolt upright in bed, thoroughly confused and rather disbelieving.  
  
*******  
  
Next Chapter it's the wedding day! The chapter's perhaps a little bitter sweet but I don't want to worry anyone.  
  
Please Review!! 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Soccergirl1204 - I like Draco and Ron becoming friends too! I think those two are just both so loveable! Thanks for the review!  
  
Bonezz - I'm pleased you liked my quidditch match, having never written one before I wasn't sure how it would turn out. Slytherin should definitely win more often, and would if I were JK (but that seems unlikely to happen)! I'm a huge Ron and Hermione fan so I had to put some hints of them in along the way and I hope the stuff about them in this chapter makes you laugh. No, there will be no Lucius, though I'm sure he's there in spirit damning them both! LOL! You'll see why it's bittersweet in a minute! Thanks for the review!  
  
Errisar - You always guilt me into updating, people should be grateful to you! I know it's been an unforgivably long time, but in my defence I've had exams to do and Christmas was busy and the modem still won't work on my laptop so things have been difficult to work around and find time to update! Still, I'm a very thoughtless author to keep you all waiting like this so I apologise. As to your first review, I agree Harry does have to lose once in a while! And I'm glad you liked the Ron and Hermione, they are so meant to be together! Hope your bad luck's showing some signs of improvement by now! And my essays both went really well thanks! Thank you for reviewing and I'll let you go read the long awaited wedding chapter!  
  
number seven - I love Narcissa/Sev fluff too but poor Draco had to have a look in sometime and I needed to make Harry lose at quidditch! You could say that this chapter gets just a bit fluffy, who am I kidding it's a lot of fluff really but there's some sad stuff at the start! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
T.A. Skywalker - Sorry the quidditch lost your attention a bit, I promise they'll be no more of it. Really I just had to pull Harry down a peg and show the somewhat odd relationships of the Slytherins. Killing Lucius certainly was a major plot changing device, it had got to the point where either I had to give up Narcissa and leave her trapped in Malfoy Manor with no hope and no future (and that was believe it or not the original plan!) or find a way to remove Lucius and I definitely didn't fancy the idea of having him chasing after her trying to kill her for the rest of her life so he had to die, I couldn't let such a heartthrob rot in Azkaban! Lucy is a bit flat in the books, I just love him because he's evil! Besides in my head I like to flesh him out a bit, I think I painted him as a much more grey character in my one-shot, 'The Blind Fight the Blind', but in this it suited the plot to keep him as the villain of the piece. You're right about grey characters being good, just look at Sev for example! I don't like characters who lack depth and flaws. Point taken about Dumbledore, I don't like or dislike the man really I can't decide what to think of him anymore but you're right in your assessment of him. You've actually come closer than anyone else has in justifying to me his bias towards Gryffindor so I applaud you in your answer! Also something you said got me thinking and you've inspired me to write something else. You wrote , "Harry must kill Voldie not just defeat him" now from the moment we heard the prophecy I've been feeling deeply sorry for Harry but hearing you bring it up again got me feeling even more sorry for the boy and inspired a little one shot. It's basically about Hermione, having been told about the prophecy, thinking about it and the future on the way back to Hogwarts at the start of the next school year. It's not up yet but I've written most of it so thanks for the inspiration! I'm glad you enjoyed our little island, it's very cold here at the moment actually and it was snowing the other day so you probably wouldn't enjoy the weather much at the moment! Keep updating your story, you know it's good and that's what matters because it is good! Thanks for the review!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
A/N: What can I say except sorry? I know this is hideously late but I've had exams and my modem on my computer won't work so I just haven't been able to get round to updating. I really am sorry for the wait!  
  
_Emphasis_  
  
Chapter 24  
  
The day of the wedding dawned bright and cold in early January. Narcissa felt a chill of excitement as she was raised early from her bed by Dippy with a cup of tea. Molly, Arthur and various others would arrive soon to help her get ready. Dippy and a team of professional decorators had set up the ballroom the previous day and all that remained to be done was for her to get dressed and for Severus to show up, as he had spent the night at the Burrow so as not to see her in the wedding dress too early. However, it seemed that only minutes after he arrived he was about to attempt to do just that as he knocked on her door, where Molly had just finished helping her do up a row of buttons down the back of the dress.  
  
"Narcissa, it's just me can I come in?"  
  
"What do you mean 'just you' you're the person who's not _supposed_ to come in! I'm already in the dress, if there's something wrong tell me through the door."  
  
"Narcissa, it's important!"  
  
"Severus, you can't come in here. It's bad luck, and I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime!"  
  
"Well, put something else on if you insist but you _have_ to come out here!"  
  
"Severus! It took twenty minutes to do up the twenty five tiny little buttons at the back of this dress. I'm not getting changed again!"  
  
"Here," Greg's voice sounded, "Let me in, I think I can solve this."  
  
The door was opened a fraction and he slipped inside, "Put this on." He handed her his long, black trench coat which she took doubtfully.  
  
"Greg, what's going on?"  
  
"You'll see," he said slipping her arms into the coat and steering her out of the door before she had time to protest.  
  
Severus was waiting for her, "I want to give you your wedding present."  
  
"Now? It couldn't wait?"  
  
"Well, I'm afraid you have to go and see it and it's not that nearby."  
  
He went into her study and she noticed that not only did Greg follow them but Mr. and Mrs Myriades were waiting for them in there.  
  
"Alright, why are all these people here?"  
  
"Well, the present was something I needed to check with Mr. and Mrs Myriades about and I'm sure you'll understand why they and Greg are here when you see it. Oh, just one more thing, this is also from Albus."  
  
"Dumbledore?!" Narcissa took a few deep breaths. "I'm getting a wedding present from you and _Dumbledore_?"  
  
"Not exactly, but I needed his help in order to get permission for this, he did mention that he'd got us something else though."  
  
Narcissa sighed, "Alright, let's go. Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Knockturn Alley."  
  
Narcissa was about to speak, then decided not to. The whole day was turning out far too surreal for her to feel able to question any further, so she simply followed Greg through the Floo system to find herself in Borgin and Burkes.  
  
It was quite clear that Mr Borgin was more than a little surprised to see three wizards and a witch in dress robes and another witch in a trench coat suddenly appearing in his fireplace but the wedding party ignored him. Severus took hold of her hand and led her out into the street, taking her further down Knockturn alley.  
  
At a corner near the small shop where she had bought the unicorn heartstring wand, there had been placed a large stone which stood about waist height with words inscribed on it.  
  
Narcissa looked at Severus, puzzled, "What are we doing here?"  
  
He simply pointed her towards the stone and she crouched down to read it.  
  
'Morgana Myriades, loyal friend and beloved daughter.   
  
One of the many forgotten innocents who died at the hands of the Death Eaters and now lies in an unknown grave.  
  
The dead of the war do not all reside in neat little cemeteries, conflict is never that tidy.'  
  
There was absolute silence for a moment as Narcissa read the words before her. She then reached out a pale hand to trace the letters of Morgana's name.  
  
"Severus," she extended a hand to him and he pulled her to her feet. Her eyes were glistening with tears and she smiled at him sadly. "That was a lovely idea." She kissed him and then leaned her head on his shoulder, letting him hold her until she felt a bit calmer. She was unable to quite believe what the man had done for her; the gesture was so simple yet at the same time full of meaning.  
  
She looked up to see Morgana's parents hugging each other and Greg looking sadly at the words. She released Severus and went over to her old friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and the two smiled at each other.  
  
"You've found someone pretty special," he said quietly to her.  
  
Narcissa agreed, "Yes, I have."  
  
She linked her arm through Severus', "What made you think of this?"  
  
"Actually it was something you said," he turned to Greg, "You said to think about what in her life she wasn't happy with and try to do something to help that. I know it's bothered you, never knowing what happened to her body, and I just thought this might help a little."  
  
"It does," she said quietly, "But why Knockturn Alley? It's perfect, but how would you have known that?"  
  
"Well I was going to put it in Diagon Alley but then I remembered how fond you two were of coming down here and buying illegal potions and the like. I thought this was more fitting."  
  
Narcissa laughed, it was certainly true. They remained a few minutes longer before returning to the house to prepare for the ceremony, all feeling subdued yet peaceful and, in Narcissa's case, deeply moved.   
  
After they had gone a small man emerged from a nearby shop. He had been watching the party through a window and he read the words on the stone to see what had been happening.  
  
Then he understood.  
  
He remembered two teenage girls coming into his shop, curious and utterly self-assured, saved from arrogance only by their charming manners. He sighed sadly. Had whoever had placed it there outside his shop known how perfect a placing it was, or was it just because it was a convenient corner? He supposed he'd never know.  
  
*******  
  
Returning to the manor, Narcissa found Molly chasing after her with a hairdresser who'd been waiting half an hour to get Narcissa's hair ready. Severus smiled and kissed her before being shooed away by Molly who was still not best pleased that he and Narcissa had seen each other before the wedding at all.   
  
While the hairdresser styled her hair Narcissa told Molly all about Severus' gift. The woman asked, for what had to have been the hundredth time, what it was Narcissa had got him in return.  
  
"I'm not telling you, I want it to be a surprise and it's been hard enough to keep quiet as it is!"  
  
*******  
  
Severus was downstairs greeting the guests and beginning to wonder where they'd dug some of them up. Hagrid turned up with Fang, who apparently was the 'and guest' mentioned on the invitation. Severus nodded uncertainly and told him to keep the dog at the back. Dumbledore arrived with a large basket, which had a big yellow bow on the handle, and was apparently their wedding present. Severus decided he didn't want to know what in the world it was, and simply put it with the rest in the Drawing Room. Owen Green, the young auror Narcissa had taken a shine to, arrived with his wife and two children. Severus had to admit the children seemed well behaved and the young man was very polite, making them the most desirable guests so far in all likelihood. He cast his mind back to Dumbledore and Hagrid's respective entrances.  
  
The ceremony had been scheduled for two o'clock, but of course Narcissa had to be fashionably late. It couldn't actually be said to be her fault but Severus did not appreciate the wait while she searched for a necklace that she turned out to be already wearing. Panic over, she headed for the ballroom only five minutes behind schedule to find Severus looked mildly irritated but mostly just a little relieved that she had finally arrived.  
  
Over the green dress she was wearing a long white cloak, edged with white fur with a fur-lined hood. Upon walking through the doors to the ballroom she stopped momentarily and cocked her head at Sev clearly asking, 'Well what do you think?'  
  
He smiled at her and rolled his eyes, silently answering, as always, 'I don't care what you wear, dress in a bin bag if it makes you happy, I didn't fall in love with you because you're beautiful!'  
  
To the surprise of their guests, Narcissa laughed lightly and made her way towards him, breaking with tradition yet again by holding out a hand as she neared him, which he willingly took.  
  
Draco was smiling in the front row, Ron was fidgeting in the second and as the ceremony came to an end he gave a muttered "Thank god it was short, I'm starving!" that was less quiet than it might have been, causing Draco to turn and glare before bursting out laughing when he saw Hermione was giving him an icy glare which was making the poor red head shrink in his seat. His mother gave him a bemused look before turning back to her husband and grinning like an idiot.  
  
Arthur and Molly signed the register as the witnesses and the whole thing was over, with more than one person in tears. Molly had been unable to stop herself and Draco noticed that even Pansy was sniffing conspicuously. As for Mrs Myriades she was leaning on her husband and, though not crying, looked as though she might start at any moment. Ginny Weasley was grinning madly and searching for a tissue in the pocket of her new pale pink dress robes. However, the most interesting one was Hagrid, bawling at the back next to McGonagall, who was offering him a pocket-handkerchief which was a little small for the half giant. He was the first one to congratulate the two of them, pulling them both into a bone breaking hug and saying it was beautiful and wishing them every happiness while Fang licked Narcissa's hand.  
  
Narcissa laughed and reached down to pet the large dog, while Severus attempted to regain his dignity.  
  
It was a good half an hour before the two of them could escape the more effusive of the guests. With a wave of a wand, small tables appeared with chairs at them and place names to tell everyone where to sit. Having cut the cake, the first piece was laid aside for Severus and Narcissa to eat, unfortunately Fang had other ideas. He slipped up and nabbed it before he could be stopped. Hagrid looked contrite and everyone else laughed. Narcissa immediately cut a very large slice and put it on a plate for him, setting it on the floor by Hagrid.  
  
"We pay sixty galleons for a wedding cake and you feed it to a dog?" Severus whispered in her ear as the cake began to magically cut and serve itself.  
  
"He looked hungry, he was wearing the 'I haven't been fed in a week' look!"  
  
Severus laughed suddenly before stopping and taking a closer look at the necklace she was wearing. It was a simple silver pendant on a delicate chain and he lifted it up carefully to get a better look at it before smiling and kissing her. "You wore her necklace."  
  
"I wanted to feel like she was here. You know, I think Morgana would have approved of my marrying you."  
  
Severus smiled and put an arm round her shoulders, causing her to instantly lay her head on his shoulder and lean into him.  
  
When everyone had finished eating, some music was playing and the guests seemed capable of entertaining themselves. Narcissa extricated herself from a conversation with Professor Flitwick and made her way across the room to Severus, guiding him away from Arthur Weasley with whom he had been talking. "Come with me," she said, taking his hand firmly in hers. "I think it's time I gave you your wedding present!"  
  
As she led him towards the cellars that lead to the lower level, Severus raised an eyebrow and said, "I suppose it isn't worth asking why you've been keeping my present in the dungeons?"  
  
"Ah but you're forgetting they're not dungeons anymore, I've had them re-modelled and cleaned out."  
  
She led him down the stairs, through the wine cellars and pushed him through a door. "Lumos."  
  
The room was filled with light illuminating a large potions lab. "You bought me a potions laboratory?!"  
  
She nodded. "What do you think? It's completely up to date with all the latest books and equipment!"  
  
Severus moved to explore it. "Thank you, this is wonderful." He turned to smile at her and drew her into his arms, "Thank you, Mrs Snape."  
  
She laughed and kissed him. "Mrs Snape...that'll take some getting used to!"  
  
"I can't believe you did this without me noticing!"  
  
"Well did you really believe it was taking them this long to just re-model a couple of wine cellars!? I thought you'd work it out long before now!"  
  
"I had no idea."  
  
"Well I'll just leave you two to get acquainted. Don't stay too long." She kissed his cheek and went back up to the guests.  
  
Severus looked around the room, admiring the equipment, some of it only recently available on the market, and examined a couple of the books before deciding to go back up to the party. He found Narcissa waiting at the top of the stairs for him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were waiting."  
  
"That's ok, I realise that I'll always play second fiddle to your damned potions!" She laughed and kissed him before grasping his hand and pulling him back towards the party, "Come on, it's no fun without you."  
  
*******  
  
The newly-weds returned to the party to find Draco and Pansy having a laugh at Ron and Hermione's expense. Fang was immersed in eating what remained of the food and Pansy said that at least he had now stopped slobbering over Ron, who he had seemed rather attached to. To which Draco's response had been, "Yeah, leave that to Hermione!"  
  
Narcissa held back a laugh with some difficulty and approached Hermione, "Do be careful if you go anywhere else in the house. Knowing Lucius, not all the furniture could be exactly muggle-friendly. You could always sit on Ron's knee though; that would probably be safe."  
  
Severus laughed and guided Narcissa away before she could torture any more guests. Ron went bright red and Hermione spent the rest of the day giving chairs suspicious looks.  
  
"Narcissa, I thought everything in the house was safe now?" Severus commented out of Hermione's hearing range.  
  
"Of course it is," she grinned wickedly, "But Hermione doesn't know that!"  
  
*******  
  
Thanks to Draco and Narcissa, Ron and Hermione spent an awkward time sat alone at a small table, as the other Weasleys, (only Percy and Ginny had come besides Molly and Arthur, the twins having been banned by their mother from any event that took place in polite society) always seemed busy. Blaise and Millicent were also left alone as Pansy dragged a not particularly unwilling Draco out onto the dance floor.   
  
Narcissa was watching the antics of the youngsters when Severus came to her side and handed her an envelope.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"The other part of your wedding present."  
  
She opened the envelope. "They're hotel reservations. Bloody hell this place is in Iceland!"  
  
"Well you did want to go there and you deserve a honeymoon, I promise we'll come back if things seem even slightly unusual with the baby."  
  
"Oh Severus!" Narcissa found herself crying again and hugged him tightly. "I'd love to go!"  
  
*******  
  
The party went on until well into the night, until eventually Severus and Narcissa were left alone to look at the presents.  
  
It was with much trepidation that they opened Dumbledore's basket to find it full to the brim with Sherbet Lemons. They simply looked at each other. "Well, you were the one that wanted to invite him!" Narcissa laughed.  
  
The Weasleys had bought different presents. Arthur's was apparently a traditional muggle wedding present that Molly wanted nothing to do with. Severus unwrapped it to reveal a toaster while Narcissa unwrapped Molly's gift to find two Weasley jumpers.  
  
"I've been wanting to ask this all day," Severus said suddenly, "Where did we find some of these people?!"  
  
Narcissa shook her head in bewilderment, "I don't know Sev, I just don't."  
  
They both started laughing and the presents got a bit more normal from then on, apart from the box of rocks from Hagrid which were apparently meant to be cakes!  
  
*******  
  
Next chapter Narcissa's hormones are all over the place and she and Severus talk about baby names.  
  
Please Review!! Your reviews really do guilt me into updating faster! I'll try not to make you wait too long this time. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters, well I suppose I own Narcissa's personality and I do at least own the plot. I'll have to work on kidnapping Severus somehow!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Dark Comet – Glad you liked the presents, particularly that first one of Sev's because I was originally a little unsure about that one. Come on who else did you think Hagrid would bring? We know Madame Maxime could never mean as much to him as Fang! Narc is indeed a credit to her house, and someone needs to give Ron and Herm a push in the right direction! She had to wind poor Hermione up a little bit though with the furniture stuff! It's a girl, we already know that. I'm guessing Narcissa would be too curious to wait to find out. Thank you for dropping not just one review but two!  
  
number seven – Ah yes, we all love fluff! I certainly do anyway! Don't worry, the baby's smart enough to realize its being born in Iceland would be inadvisable! Thanks for the review!  
  
Bonezz – Glad you enjoyed it, it was a little bittersweet wasn't it but then much of their relationship has been. Baby names are here, well sort of anyway! Thanks for the review!  
  
Soccergirl12044 – Sorry for the lengthy gap before this update, glad you enjoyed chapter 24. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Errisar – Do not worry about reviewing late, I'm the queen of late updates lately! Latin organization? Sounds interesting, I always wanted to learn Latin. Thanks for the review!  
  
SiruisWillBeMissed – Can I just say I totally agree with what your username says! Glad you like it and I love it when people tell me it's an original idea! Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for the review!  
  
T.A. Skywalker - It would have been evil of me to have abandoned Narcissa with an evil Lucy like that and the fic certainly had a depressing ending in my head, you see I can be every evil to my beloved characters sometimes however I have a great love of happy endings so thankfully that and honest_iago (great friend and literary advisor!) prevailed upon me to break away from J.K.'s universe and give Narcissa the ending she deserved. You did indeed inspire me and I think my little one shot's finished now so I'll post it soon, sometime after I'm done posting this story I think. You see I just found myself going of on a tangent from what you were saying and suddenly this whole little thing just developed. The English countryside is beautiful, I'm glad you liked it here. London is a lovely city but it is very big and I know what you mean about not liking large crowds! Thank you for your praise about the last chapter and my characters. As to my Weasley story (looks sheepish) we have hit issues of timing, it will be done if I have to finfish it when I'm ninety but it won't be the next thing I post I don't think! Well not the Weasley story I was referring to anyway, I have another shorter story (around 10 chapters) practically finished about Percy and the Weasleys after the fifth book which I'm rather pleased with at the moment. I'm going to post that next but the other one needs a lot of time and work going into it and with essays due and exams coming up I can't do it right now, however this summer I will definitely get stuck into it and I'll be posting stuff in between this story ending and summer anyway so there'll still be things for you to read! They'll be a little sales pitch for the original Weasley story at the end of the epilogue to this fic though as they're both set in the same alternate universe so that'll give you a bit of an idea of what to expect in it when it's finally done! I don't know if I've said anything before but I do love the quotes you leave me at the end of reviews! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Widow767 - Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like my story! Sorry for the long wait for the update!  
  
A/N: Ok, a thousand, million apologies for the lateness of this chapter and for that matter a lot of them lately. I'm snowed under with work and I just don't seem to be able to find the time to post even though the story itself gas been finished for months now! I'm so sorry! This is going to have to stop somehow. There's only one more chapter and an epilogue to come after this and I think I'll post them both at the same time and it will be sometime next week, I won't give you an exact day because then I'll only end up missing it but I promise I will post again next week for the last time! The last time, gosh that makes me sad!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
***Severus' Thoughts***  
  
_emphasis_  
  
Chapter 25  
  
As Narcissa's due date got closer she became prone to mood swings and slightly odd behaviour; well, slightly odder than usual. Also, there were the food cravings, particularly for chocolate. She even went through a phase of eating Dumbledore's sherbet lemons, at which point Severus became determined that they were drugged because anyone who ate them seemed to become addicted. However, after much analysis of the offending sweets, he discovered that they were no more addictive than any other sugary substance and that it really was just Narcissa's cravings that made her eat them; Dumbledore of course was simply mad.  
  
Narcissa's sleep patterns were also upset and occasionally Severus would find himself woken up in the early hours of the morning, because when Narcissa couldn't sleep it was a pretty safe bet no one else was going to be allowed to.  
  
She awoke on one of these occasions and began to be thoroughly annoyed with tossing and turning and trying to go back to sleep without waking Severus. She looked across at the sleeping man, **it's not fair why should you get to sleep when I can't? Maybe I'll wake him up and then he can talk to me. Better not, he didn't like it last time I did that!** She idly stroked a hand through his glossy hair, **He could really use a hair cut, I'll have to remind him sometime. Then again, why wait?**  
  
Narcissa picked up her wand from her bedside table and trimmed his hair back until it just fell to his nape of neck. Much better. I'm sure he'll love it. Oh well, I'm kind of sleepy now. She turned over and was asleep in moments.  
  
*******  
  
Severus woke up to see his wife was still asleep; he smiled at her briefly before sitting up. His neck felt oddly cold and he reached his hand up only to realise his hair wasn't where it should have been. He looked back down at his pillow to see snippets of black hair on it. ***What the hell!?***  
  
He shook Narcissa awake. "Narcissa!"  
  
She yawned, "What is it dear?"  
  
"What happened to my hair?"  
  
"Oh I cut it, do you like it? I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"You cut my hair in my sleep?" Severus tone became more worried as he added, "You came near me with _scissors_ in my sleep?"  
  
"No, I used my wand."  
  
Severus paled slightly, "You were casting spells on me when I was asleep?"  
  
"Don't look at me like that Severus Snape, I'm not some common psychopath!" she snapped indignantly.  
  
"Well you have to admit pregnancy has left you a little, well, I don't think crazy's too strong a word!"  
  
She sniffed, "You don't like it? I thought you would. I think it makes you look more handsome than ever!"  
  
To his horror a tear slid down her cheek, "Narcissa, don't cry, I'm just a little shocked." He hugged her and she buried her face in his neck.  
  
"You know it's much easier to bury my face in your neck now all that hair's out of the way!" she smiled brightly. "I'm so pleased you like it!" She jumped up and went into the bathroom leaving Severus sat, looking bewildered, on the bed.  
  
As far as he was concerned the sooner this baby was born the better, he couldn't take any more mood swings!  
  
*******  
  
They were down to weeks rather than months and Narcissa seemed to have calmed down a little much to Severus' delight, explaining the hair cut (not that it was a bad one) had been interesting. McGonagall in particular seemed to think that nothing funnier had ever happened in the history of the universe; apart from perhaps the year Flitwick had got drunk and fallen in the lake and had to be rescued by the giant squid, all the while singing a sea shanty.  
  
Narcissa spent much of her time out of doors and Severus would often find her singing softly, breaking off every now and again to make some comment or other. She was talking to the baby. Narcissa loved doing this, the baby was a good listener quite apart from anything else but also it made her feel closer to the life so intimately connected with her own. She was sat one evening on the sofa wrapped in a patchwork quilt, which had been one of Molly's many, many gifts, leaning against Severus and feeling utterly content with life.  
  
"I can't wait for this little one to be born," she said, "I miss having a child in the manor."  
  
Severus decided to voice a question he had often wondered about since finding out that Narcissa had always wanted children. "Why did you and Lucius never have any other children?"  
  
She laughed a little bitterly, "Besides the fact I wouldn't let him near me? I may have loved him but he scared me Sev," she sighed, "And then I stopped loving him. There was never a chance of there being more children."  
  
"Did the two of you plan to have more children originally?"  
  
"We didn't plan at all. Draco was an accident, we were both delighted but he wasn't planned. I wanted children, I really wanted a little girl. I think that's why the death of that child in the dungeons haunted me so much, seeing something I had longed for so callously destroyed by the man I loved. Do you know what her last words were? 'I want my mum', and all I could do was hold her and tell her it would be alright, but it wasn't alright." A single tear coursed down Narcissa's cheek at the memory.  
  
Severus placed a hand on her arm and she continued, "After that I knew I'd rather not have children than allow Lucius to be a father, to pour his twisted ideals into innocent minds, but of course in the end I let him do just that."  
  
"You offered Draco a more balanced view of the world," Severus said firmly, "You let him see that there was another way."  
  
She smiled, "I was terrified when I went into labour, I knew it was far too early. I was frightened I'd lose the only chance I'd ever have of being a mother." She was crying again and her husband gently drew her into his arms.  
  
"Narcissa, you are a mother, a wonderful one, and you're soon to be again."  
  
She sniffed and gave him a watery smile, "Sorry, pregnancy, hormones."  
  
"That's alright," he kissed her head, "Have you thought about names yet?"  
  
"No. I'm a firm believer in seeing the baby's character before choosing the name."  
  
"What made you pick Draco then?"  
  
"He was a fighter, he had such a spark of life in him." She smiled fondly and patted the bump, "So what do you think she'll look like?"  
  
"Probably like her mother, blonde and beautiful."  
  
Narcissa snorted, "I doubt it, blonde's a recessive gene, any blondes in your family?"  
  
Severus shook his head.  
  
"Then she'll probably have dark hair and she'll probably have dark eyes like you. Even Draco didn't really get my colourings."  
  
"That's true, where does he get that hair from? Your hair's golden but his is almost silver."  
  
"You know it took me a while to work that one out myself. I used to look at Draco and think he reminded me of someone, but not me or Lucius or even my parents. And then I realised his hair comes from my Grandmother. She had that exact silver blonde hair all her life. She was great, one of the few relatives I could really talk to and the only one I truly mourned, she died when I was in my early teens. She was over ninety when that happened and she was as energetic as a twenty year old! She blew herself up with a faulty potion." Narcissa could feel Severus shaking slightly though his face remained impassive. "It's alright, you can laugh, I did in the end. It's too daft to take seriously, a ninety year old woman blowing herself up like that!" Then they were both laughing and Narcissa began to reminisce fondly. "You know she was a quirky old woman. Her name was Madrigal, Mad to her friends and Mad Madrigal to the local children who she used to scare by muttering nonsense under her breath as they passed, they were determined she was trying to curse them. Of course, it's just possible she was! I think she'd have liked you and she definitely wouldn't have been impressed by Lucius, she liked her men a bit rough around the edges!"  
  
Her husband raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying I'm rough around the edges?"  
  
"Well, the Daily Prophet did call you my bit of rough!" Narcissa giggled, "Don't worry love, I think Grandma was right about men they're better when the edges are a bit rough! She married for love you know, a working class wizard with no fortune and no old family name to recommend him! The family nearly disowned her, I mean the man was a cobbler! It was scandalous, he was a nobody and she was a gentleman's daughter! Frankly I think the family should have seen it coming, she bought ninety eight pairs of shoes form the shop he worked in all within six months."  
  
They both laughed again, "Yeah she'd have liked you," Narcissa muttered and buried her head sleepily in Severus' chest.  
  
Severus smiled and gently lifted his wife into his arms and carried her up to the bedroom. "Gosh you weighed less last time I did this!" he groaned rubbing his back.  
  
"When was the last time?" she yawned, "I don't remember that."  
  
"No, well you wouldn't, you were unconscious. It was when you ran into me after the attack on that child and you fainted. I brought you up here, remember?"  
  
"You carried me up two flights of stairs?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Sev?" she asked sleepily, "Why didn't you just use a levitation charm?"  
  
She was asleep before he could answer and he was very grateful for that as he had no more idea now than he had had then why he had carried the unconscious woman, other than there'd always been something about Narcissa that had made him want to look after her. He kissed her head and left her to sleep, puling a blanket over her. He laid a hand on her stomach for a moment before smiling softly and going back downstairs.  
  
*******  
  
What do you think? Sorry I tempted you with baby names then didn't actually give any! I'm mean sometimes aren't I? Anyway next chapter's the birth, it's also the last chapter! There'll be an epilogue as well and as I said at the beginning I'll post them both together next week, or would you prefer a couple of days between them? That way I can give review responses you see and as I'm on holiday next week there'd be no danger of my falling behind with the update. Well tell me what you'd prefer and I promise faithfully to post both next week whether together or separate.  
  
Please review!! Not many chances left! 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Disclaimer: Don't own the stuff J.K. does. I'm not going to miss writing disclaimers though I can tell you that!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
number seven - I've noticed that people don't seem to be updating as fast lately, I guess it's a busy time of year for all the student writers out there! Sadly! Narcissa had to wait to see the child's character or else I wouldn't be able to surprise you all with the name! I like your suggestions but unfortunately the child's already named. I hope you'll like the name though, I'm rather pleased with the idea. After all it couldn't just be any old name this child's the product of a long and difficult life struggle for Narc so hopefully the name will be fitting. Anyway, read on and then you can let me know what you think of it. Thanks for the review!  
  
Bonezz - Work is evil isn't it? I mean we should be busy with important things such as fanfic but these people keep demanding essays and the like! I think it's atrocious! LOL! I hope you do manage to get down to your story again soon, I have a feeling I didn't actually review your last chapter so I'll go and take a look at it when I get the chance sorry about that I'd forgotten, I'm just not on fanfic often enough anymore! I'm sad this is ending as well, I mean I was sad when I finished writing the story but this really is the end, well it will be with the epilogue. I've been writing about Narc for so long it's hard to let go but I'd rather bow out gracefully while people still like it and besides though her story's kind of just beginning, the chapter of her life I was writing about really closes with the end of this chapter. Thanks for the review!  
  
SiriusWillBeMissed – Glad you enjoyed the chapter, more is now here! Also the streamers and cheering were much appreciated! You've got your way I'm posting the epilogue as well! I simply haven't the time to update twice this week and I promised you them both so they will have to come together! Thanks for the review!  
  
A/N: Ok so it's pretty fluffy this chapter but it had to be as it's the last one! There's an epilogue which I've posted as well but that's very different that just tells you what happened to everyone in the fic and I don't know if people will like the way it's written or not but I still posted it. I hope you enjoy this last chapter!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
***Severus' Thoughts***  
  
_emphasis_  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Labour just _had_ to start at three in the morning when Narcissa was alone, a week before it was supposed to. Narcissa would later reflect that she really should have had some sort of contingency plan that went beyond a mad search for floo powder and flooing alone to St. Mungo's, but at the time she was just remembering how much it had hurt the first time she'd done this and was beginning to wonder how long it would take before they broke out the drugs!  
  
When Severus was roused by a very excited Dumbledore he knew instantly what must be happening and went straight to the Slytherin dormitories to wake Draco. He unfortunately woke most of Slytherin in the process and it took the two of them several minutes to escape the Slytherin well-wishers!  
  
Once at the hospital they were instantly taken to a small private room from which cries of, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?!" were emanating. Severus was shown in while Draco took a seat outside.  
  
Apparently Narcissa was not proving the easiest of patients, but she cheered up a little at the sight of her husband and managed a weak smile before crying out in pain.  
  
He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said calmingly, "Just breathe Narcissa."  
  
"I am breathing!" she snapped, apparently not appreciating the encouragement, "What do you think I'm doing! It's your fault I'm in this mess in the first place!"  
  
"Don't worry mate, they all say that!" a man in a medical uniform informed him cheerily.  
  
"Don't you 'they all say that' me!" Narcissa sent a hex flying, putting the man in a full body bind.  
  
"Ok, Narcissa, drop the wand!" Narcissa looked about to hex the nurse who'd spoken when Severus slipped her wand from her fingers.  
  
"Hey...argh!" Narcissa grabbed hold of her husband's hand as she felt the pain of another contraction. "Bloody hell! If I'd remembered how bad this was last time I'd never have done this again!"  
  
The next contraction was the worst yet and she clamped down on Severus' hand so hard that a sickening crack was heard and he gasped in pain. The medi-witches and wizards were too busy with the delivery to notice as he went pale.  
  
"One more push Narcissa!" a mediwitch encouraged.  
  
"That's Mrs Snape to you!"  
  
"Alright, but just one last push."  
  
"I can't!" she sobbed in exhaustion.  
  
"Yes you can," Severus brought his head down to be level with hers, "Come on, squeeze my hand and push. Come on love."  
  
Severus was hardly aware of the medi-wizard holding up a small, wet bundle because of the pain in his hand.  
  
"Oh, she's beautiful!" he heard Narcissa gasp and start crying and he pulled his hand from hers as she took the child.  
  
"Er, could someone help me, I think she's broken my hand!"  
  
A plump medi-witch ran her wand over his hand, "Four separate fractures, that's a new record for this month!"  
  
"This is common then?"  
  
"Oh yes," the witch cast a spell and Severus felt the pain in his hand subside.  
  
Narcissa was too busy sobbing and smiling at the baby to have noticed. Severus stepped closer to the two of them and perched on the edge of the bed. He reached out a hand and stroked the tiny little nose, smiling as the little creature reached out and caught hold of his finger and refused to let go.   
  
Narcissa was still sniffing but smiling through her tears, "Sorry I yelled at you."  
  
"That's ok," he whispered still in awe of the tiny bundle in her arms.  
  
She laughed softly, "You want to hold your daughter?"  
  
He nodded and took the small child from her mother. "Well, at least this one isn't pulling my hair."  
  
"Give her time," Narcissa chuckled then, as the medi-witches and wizards went to leave, she said "Excuse me, my son's outside, can you tell him to come in."  
  
A minute or so later Draco poked his head round the door, "Can I come in?"  
  
Narcissa reached a hand out in his direction, "Come here sweetheart!"  
  
He crossed the room and took hold of her hand, sitting next to Severus on the bed, "Is that her?" he teased back the edge of the blanket the baby was wrapped in.  
  
Narcissa just nodded and Severus turned to smile at Draco, "Do you want to hold her Draco?"  
  
"Ok," he said uncertainly, "But I'm starting to understand what you meant when you explained why you didn't want to hold me when I was born, she looks so delicate."  
  
"Don't worry, just support her head and you were smaller than that!" Narcissa said tiredly.  
  
"Really? I must have been tiny!"  
  
"You were."  
  
Draco was holding his new sister and giving her an odd look, "Hey mum?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
  
"We're ok, she got _your_ nose!"  
  
Narcissa laughed and Severus turned to fix Draco with a mock glare.  
  
The baby began to fidget and Draco passed her back to her mother. "So what are you going to call her?"  
  
Narcissa frowned and stared hard at the little girl, "How about..."  
  
"What do think about Morgana?"  
  
Narcissa looked up at Severus, "Oh," she choked on her words, "Sev, it's things like that that remind me how much I love you. I think it's perfect." She turned back to her daughter and whispered, "Hello Morgana."  
  
*******  
  
Later that day Molly Weasley arrived with Arthur and an armload of gifts, ranging from a very large pink teddy bear to a very large bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate for Narcissa.  
  
The two Weasleys cooed over Morgana while Narcissa slept obliviously, exhausted by labour and lack of sleep. Draco and Severus went to get some lunch, having not yet eaten that day. When they returned Narcissa was awake and Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting in the corridor with congratulations and a large fruit basket and card from the Slytherins.  
  
It turned out Narcissa had refused to let them in until she was what she considered presentable. Severus went inside and saw the woman, tired but happy, trying to brush her hair and hold up a mirror at the same time while Molly searched through her bag for a dressing gown a little more flattering than the grey/blue gown the hospital had provided. Smiling affectionately, Severus took the brush from his wife's hands and gently stoked it through her long hair. She smiled at him and put on the robe offered by Molly before sitting back down on the bed and saying, "Well, go on, let them in. I think I'm ready to face them!"  
  
McGonagall was clearly enchanted by the little girl and perhaps even more enchanted by the way she got her name. McGonagall of course remembered teaching the child's namesake and she and Narcissa were soon happily chatting in a way Severus would never have thought possible.  
  
Dumbledore was allowed to hold Morgana against Severus' better judgement but no disasters occurred and Albus was in fact very well behaved, only offering them a sherbet lemon once the whole time he was there. He said that Hagrid had wanted to come but he had put him off as babies made him cry almost as badly as weddings did. The idea that the man might have brought Fang with him was enough to make Narcissa and Severus rather glad his visit had been post-poned. Besides anything else the room was rather crowded as it was. Eventually they all left for the night and the nurse shooed Severus and Draco out saying that Narcissa needed sleep.  
  
Narcissa didn't sleep though, she sat watching the child by her bed and smiling. **Not a year ago I sat in my study, scared and alone, thinking that if someone had told me I'd be in that position when I was eighteen I'd never have believed them. Well I'd never have believed this either. Particularly a year ago, I'd never have believed that things could work out in the way they have. I'd never have believed I'd be this happy again.** She smiled and glanced at the flowers by her bed which were from her husband, **God, I love him.**  
  
"You know Morgana," she said quietly, "You're very lucky, your daddy's a wonderful man. Actually we're both very lucky. We've got a wonderful family, and your big brother's going to look after you and so am I and your daddy and we need to look after Daddy and Draco too, after all they're only men they don't think about things in the same logical way we girls do." She giggled and talked to her new daughter long into the night, desperate for the day when her daughter would answer her, there was simply so much to tell but most of it boiled down to one simple thing: she loved her.  
  
*******  
  
As Severus walked through the hospital corridors the next morning he too was dwelling on how things had changed, ***How did this all happen so suddenly? A year ago I was alone and in love with a woman who would never feel the same way, but then she did. And now, oh God I'm a father.*** He couldn't stop thinking that, it was so strange and yet so wonderful, he had a beautiful new daughter, a talented stepson (who had not been too pleased to have to go back to lessons when Severus had got some time off!) and a wife he loved. Yes Severus Snape felt that life was definitely pretty good sometimes, and he hoped more of those times would come.  
  
As he opened the door and saw his wife sitting on the bed with their daughter in her arms and she looked up and smiled at him he knew that more of those times _would_ come. He thought about trying to tell her all of this but then realised by the look in her eyes that she already knew so simply kissed her and said, "Good Morning Narcissa."  
  
*******  
  
Just the epilogue to go now. So what do you all think? Was it a good ending? Review and tell me what you think, it's your last chance. 


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Three stories and 73 chapters later and I still don't own anything but the plot and Narcissa's personality. Oh and Morgana, both Morganas, and any little side characters who don't belong to J.K!  
  
I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off  
  
A/N: I mentioned in the author's note to the last chapter that this epilogue was very different and you might not like it but I wanted a way to tell you what would happen to them all in the future so here we go. More A/N at the bottom I'm afraid!  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Epilogue  
  
Many stories end after the main action has taken place but there are always loose ends to tie up, questions to answer and anyone who's ever read a good story knows that stories don't really have an end, they all continue long after we've written The End. In real life there is no such thing as 'The End'. So what became of the people whose lives we've followed?  
  
Well, to everyone's great surprised, Blaise and Millicent moved in together and had four kids. This was predicted by no one and perhaps that was why it worked, there was no pressure and in their own equally odd ways they were very well suited to each other.  
  
Her crush on Severus had started in Pansy a life-long taste for older men and she married a rich millionaire at twenty five. He was fifty four at the time. She claimed she only married him for his money and that she'd poison him but she just never got the chance but actually she adored him and worshiped the ground he walked on, even if she did have him twisted round her little finger. Of course, Draco saw through the pretence immediately and teased her mercilessly, though not as mercilessly as she teased him when he married. The four Slytherins remained friends through everything that happened in their lives, some friendships really are built to last; like Narcissa and Severus' with Molly and Arthur and with Greg.  
  
Greg never remarried or even had another relationship, in his mind no one could ever replace Isabella, not that there weren't enough women falling at his feet! He liked having Millicent as a daughter in law (though she and Blaise never actually married - living in sin was more their style) and he adored his grandchildren. Altogether he was happy, which was more than he would have once believed possible.  
  
Molly and Arthur were of course very happy together and were soon blessed with grandchildren of their own but that is most definitely another story! In fact most of what befalls the Weasleys is another story but I can tell you that of course Ron and Hermione married and had ten children, much to Molly's delight!  
  
Draco did marry; it was _who_ he married that amused everyone so much (particularly Pansy!). Draco fell for a high-powered muggle lawyer. She was down to earth, no nonsense and Draco never stood a chance, he and Ron would spend much of their futures realising that they were controlled by their wives but not really minding as they weren't too good at surviving alone. She and Draco had three children who played happily with Blaise and Millicent's and Ron and Hermione's children. Severus and Narcissa became very fond of their muggle daughter in law who was good-natured, witty and self-confident.  
  
Severus and Draco were often mistaken for actually being father and son and the two were certainly that close. Draco never forgot that whenever he'd needed a father figure Severus had been there. Severus himself was deeply touched when Draco introduced his fiancée by calling Severus and Narcissa his parents, a slip of the tongue that he didn't even notice. Severus did though and smiled quietly whenever he later thought about it.  
  
As for Narcissa and Severus well they lived happily but tempestuously ever after. It didn't matter what it was, they could bicker about it, but that was half the fun in life to them, what was the point in being together if you couldn't try and get one up on each other every now and again? Severus continued to work at Hogwarts and Narcissa worked from home as a translator and mother. Dippy drove them both mad but, as always, meant well so it was difficult to stay angry with her for long.  
  
And let's not forget that sweet young Auror, Owen Green. He and his wife and children were very happy together and Owen was promoted before Evelyn, much to her eternal disgust!  
  
Morgana grew up into a bit of tomboy (or if I'm honest a lot of a tomboy!) much to poor Narcissa's despair. She and her father were always close but she and Narcissa were too, despite her refusal to wear dress robes unless bribed heavily. Morgana attended Hogwarts and was a Slytherin, of course, and would one day marry someone a little unsuitable herself. She not only chose a Weasley but a Weasley with a fatal flaw in her father's eyes, he was a werewolf. His story is not written here but it will be told. Once Severus got over the idea of a werewolf stealing away his only daughter the two began to get on, though it was Narcissa who had to smooth things over when they got a little tense and Severus made unfortunate remarks about rabid animals.  
  
Altogether, life was never dull, always complicated and generally good. Minerva became a close friend of theirs and Dumbledore simply proved impossible to get rid of. Secretly Narcissa still had a lot of respect for the old man (who was showing suspicious signs of living forever) and then there was Hagrid who had rather taken to them and particularly to Morgana. Severus flatly refused to let him baby-sit unsupervised but he and McGonagall occasionally watched over Morgana while Narcissa and Severus went out for an evening and the Weasleys were busy.  
  
Draco and his sister got along rather well, though she did tease him a fair bit, particularly with her love of snakes which Draco was, shall we say, less than fond of (in particular there was an incident which involved him standing on a chair while Ron got the laugh of his life and Draco's wife had to remove Morgana and her snake). He taught her to play quidditch and often regaled her with the tale of his first win against Potter!  
  
On the Voldemort front the entirely expected happened, there was a lot of fuss for a few years before Harry Potter and Dumbledore finished him off. Severus having a much larger part in it all than Narcissa would have liked, but thankfully her worries were all for nothing and the Death Eaters never did get their revenge on the man who betrayed them.  
  
Their little group of family and friends remained happy and in fair health enduring joy and occasional sorrow together but always remembering how different things could have been and how it seemed mere chance had brought them all together.  
  
If it hadn't been Severus who had found Narcissa the day she had seen the little girl killed would the two of them have become so close?  
  
If Ron and Draco hadn't been born at a similar time would Molly and Narcissa's friendship never have existed?  
  
But the one thing Narcissa had learnt in her life was that it does not do to dwell on what ifs. Things are not the way they might have been, they are the way they are and you can either like it or lump it. Things had worked out for the best and Narcissa had no problem at all in simply being grateful for the way things were. Life was good and would continue in much the same manner for many years to come, so even though we leave them here with the birth of Morgana the story isn't really over because stories are never over. Perhaps then I shouldn't write what I am about to, but I will anyway.  
  
THE END  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Did you hate it? I still don't know if I'm happy with it but I've given in I'm afraid so this is the best you're getting. Anyway, please review! This is your absolutely last chance so let me know what you thought of it all! Please!!  
  
Now as to future stories, I have several in the works at the moment. Four to be precise! Two are just one shots that are nearly finished and the other two both star the Weasleys. The first one is an OotP compatible fic about Percy post-OotP, I know how many stories are there with that premise? Well as far as the one's I've read go this takes a different approach to the idea. Did it ever occur to anyone that Percy might not be the one to blame? Anyway I think I'll post that one next or maybe one of the one shots but the one I've mentioned before is the second Weasley fic. It's the one that starts with Bill and Charlie's school days and it's taking far longer to write than I expected! It's set in the same alternate HP universe that this trilogy was and so I'm leaving you a little teaser, hope you enjoy it! And I hope that whatever I post next you like it. Thanks to everyone who did or will review! Thank you also to those who just read and enjoyed this without reviewing! It's not been easy to let go of Narcissa and I'm quite sad to be posting for the last time but hopefully I'll post something new soon. It will however take some time as I won't be able to post much for a few weeks at least and I have exams coming up. When I know what's going on I'll stick a note in my bio. Thanks again.  
  
Weasleylover1  
  
Teaser!  
  
While Narcissa Malfoy was spending her first summer out of school meeting, and falling for, Lucius Malfoy, Bill Weasley was waiting for a letter, an important letter, a school letter. This was the letter which would start his Hogwarts career and the some of the most lasting friendships of his life. Bill and Charlie spent their teenage years in war time with a father who was rarely home before late at night, a mother who worried dreadfully for them, and a little brother who was old enough to know that everyone was upset and scared but not old enough to fully understand why. What was it like during those terrible years of the first Voldemort war? A time when trust could get you killed, when carelessness could not afforded and when people lived in fear. What would it be like to grow up in that environment, who would it turn you into? Well, kids are strong, they bounce back easier than adults and they cope because they have to, but that doesn't mean they always find things easy. My next story is about Bill and Charlie and the rest of the Weasleys starting from the arrival of Bill's letter, when Charlie was ten years old, the only sign of Percy was a heavily pregnant Molly, and Voldemort was gaining power, power enough to take over the wizarding world and destroy all those who stood in his way.  
  
And anyone who likes the sound of that will be able to read it sometime within the next few months hopefully! 


End file.
